


Growing Up 2

by shewritesall



Series: Growing Up [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Cute, Dad!Tony, Gen, Iron Dad, Iron Man - Freeform, Son!Peter, Spider-Man - Freeform, dadTony, one shots, sonpeter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 50,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: A continuation of my last one shot book called ‘Growing Up’.  You don’t have to read it to understand these, but some chapters might be a little strange if you haven’t.*No longer accepting requests*





	1. 8 Years Old

Peter seemed to have a little extra skip in his step as he bounced out of the elevator and onto Natasha’s floor in the tower.  She glanced up from her conversation with Clint as the curly haired kid bounded towards her.  He jumped up on the couch between her and Clint, a smile permanent on his face.  

“What’s got you all smiley?”  Natasha asked.  Peter just shrugged.  He looked like he might have been about to tell her, but Steve and Sam walked out of the elevator arguing.  

“Tell this man pizza is a perfectly acceptable meal at all times of the day!”  Sam exclaimed.  Natasha rolled her eyes and stood up, simply guiding them into the kitchen.  “Pizza!”  Sam yelled, rushing to fill his plate.  

Natasha helped Peter get some pizza then set him at the table with Sam.  Steve, Clint, and Natasha also filled their plates, sitting at the table just as Tony walked in.  He, too, helped himself to food then sat down across from Peter who was happily squished in between Natasha and Sam.  

“Hey, kid, how was school?”  Tony asked.  Peter grinned again and swallowed his pizza.  

“I met this girl in class!”  Peter said excitedly, bouncing forward in his chair.  “She was nice to me and Ned.  Her name is Michelle!”  

“Oh?”  Tony asked, biting into his pizza.  Peter nodded and began describing how she had played Legos with them and then shared her food.  

“Sounds like baby Pete has a crush!”  Clint said.  Peter immediately quieted down, his face getting red as Sam, Clint, and Rhodes began to tease him about his first crush.  

“I don’t have a crush on her!”  Peter denied.  His voice was drowned out by the older men’s teasing.  They only stopped when they saw Peter starting to cry.  “I don’t have a crush on her!”  he repeated now that he knew he was being listened too.  

“Come on, kid,”  Clint said.  “We weren’t trying to be mean.”  

“But you were!”  Peter cried.  “You’re always mean to me!”  

“Peter—”  But Peter was already running towards the elevator.  The doors closed before Tony could get to him, so he turned and used the stairs he was suddenly thankful he had put in. 

When Tony got upstairs, he found Peter sobbing in his bedroom.  He walked in and sat on the bed beside Peter.  Peter glanced up at him before moving to crawl on his lap.  He curled up against Tony and kept crying.  Tony rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.  

“I’ll make them say sorry, don’t worry,” Tony said.  Peter just sniffled.  “Work with me here, buddy.  What will make you stop crying?”  Peter stopped crying and shyly looked up at Tony.  

“A sleepover,”  he said softly.  Tony smiled and kissed his forehead.  

“A sleepover it is,”  Tony said.  He stood up, placing Peter on his feet.  “You get changed and I’ll come back in a minute.” Peter nodded and ran over to his dresser to find his favorite Iron Man pajamas.  

After Peter had changed, Tony walked into the room wearing flannel pants and a t-shirt.  He jumped on Peter’s bed, jostling him and making him giggle.  Tony turned on the TV in Peter’s room and let Peter find a movie while he turned off the bedroom lights.  When he returned to the bed, Peter had selected a movie and nestled down in his bed.  He curled up against his dad and Tony happily wrapped an arm around him.  At least now he had an adequate reason to beat up Clint and Sam. 


	2. 17 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was such a cute request idea! I’m so happy to finally write it!

It was an unspoken rule around the Avengers Compound that if you had a bad day, you were supposed to go to Peter.  No one ever declared it or posted it on the wall, it was just something that happened.  Peter first noticed it happening when he was about 14; the Avengers would flock to him whenever they had a rough day.  Even if nothing had gone wrong, they would find him if they felt down.  Peter didn’t mind, though.  It just meant he got free cuddles.  

* * *

Peter had just arrived at the Compound from school.  Bruce was visiting the Compound and Peter was itching to help him down in the lab, but he stopped when he saw Sam laying on the couch.  Peter looked at him for a moment before deciding to join him.  He looked like he could use some cheering up.  

“Hey, man,”  Peter said quietly.  Sam opened his eyes, moving his hand from his face so he could look at Peter.  He moved his legs and sat up, making space for Peter to join him on the couch.  “What’s up?”  Peter asked.  Sam chuckled and shook his head.  

“It’s nothing,”  he said.  “Don’t worry about it.”  Peter didn’t leave.  He stayed beside Sam, waiting quietly for Sam to tell him what was wrong.  It didn’t take long for him to crack.  “Today would have been Riley’s 30th birthday,”  Sam muttered.  “We would have been in France, sun tanning on the beach just like we always talked about.”  Peter didn’t say anything; he didn’t think he could find anything to say that would comfort Sam.  Instead, he offered Sam a hug and wasn’t surprised when Sam let him.  

* * *

Clint threw his phone across the living room, making Peter jump in surprise.  He accidentally scratched a dark mark across his chemistry worksheet and frowned.  He flipped his pencil over and erased the mark, but it stayed where it was.  In the background, Peter heard Clint quietly cussing in Portuguese.  

“What’s wrong, Uncle Clint?”  Peter asked, turning to watch Clint pace back and forth behind the couch.  Clint waved him off, running a hand through his hair.

“Laura and I had a fight,”  he said.  He gave a short laugh and dropped down onto the couch behind Peter.  “She thinks I’m being useless out here and wants me home.”  Peter frowned and crawled up on the couch beside Clint.  

“How long have you been away from home?”  he asked.  Clint shrugged, pausing to count the weeks.  

“Maybe five weeks,”  he answered.  

“That’s a long time,”  Peter replied.  Clint sighed and dropped his head in his hands.  “Is there a reason you don’t want to go home?”  

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Laura and the kids,”  Clint said.  He turned his head and looked at Peter.  “Sometimes, though, I can’t help but feel like she hates my job and would do anything to keep me home.”  

“You should talk to her,”  Peter suggested.  Clint pursed his lips and looked back down at the floor.  He nodded nonetheless and Peter happily hugged him back.  Clint chuckled and patted his arm.  

“Thanks, Peter,”  Clint said.  “You’re not that bad at this comfort thing.” 

* * *

Natasha rarely let anyone see her upset. If she was ever angry, usually the punching dummies got the brunt of it.  If she was sad, she would usually hide in her room until she felt better.  Sometimes, though, if Peter was around, Peter would find he was not going to get any homework done.  

“Hey, Auntie Tasha,”  Peter said, lifting his arm so she could lay on the couch with her head in his lap.  Peter moved his laptop and continued working while Natasha closed her eyes.  

“Peter?”  Natasha asked.  Peter looked down at her.  “Put the laptop away and cuddle with me.  I’m sad.”  Peter did as he was told and that’s how Steve found them two hours later: fast asleep on the couch with Peter obviously having been comforting Natasha.  Steve definitely didn’t take a picture. 

* * *

Bruce never actively sought out Peter for cuddling, but he did invite him into the lab to do his homework.  Peter wasn’t sure how it helped, but he knew somehow his presence comforted Bruce. Peter could be working on an English report in the lab, humming subconsciously, when Bruce would thank him for being a good stress relief.  Peter never questioned it.  He figured if Bruce found his presence a “good stress relief”, then he must be doing something right.  

* * *

“Kid, we’re going to build a blanket fort in the living room and marathon all those geeky movies you like,”  Tony would announce when he felt overwhelmed.  Peter would hurry to put away his homework and grab pillows, blankets, and destroy the couches.  Tony would make popcorn and they would change into comfy clothes before meeting in the blanket fort Peter had built in front of the TV.  

“What was it today?”  Peter would ask.  Tony would just eat more popcorn; sometimes he would eventually tell Peter, but if it was someone on the team, he always remained silent.  Usually after Peter asked, the blanket fort would collapse and Tony would remind him (again) that he needed to use braces instead of relying on the cushions to remain upright by themselves.  

* * *

Peter knew something was wrong with Steve when he walked into the Compound living room and saw him looking through his old photos.  Steve didn’t like pulling them out, too many sad memories, so Peter knew things were bad when he found Steve willingly looking at them for comfort.  

He dropped his backpack by the couch and crawled over to Steve.  Steve smiled and lifted his arm so Peter could curl up beside him and look at the pictures with him.  Peter had seen them a couple of times, but he liked looking through them and hearing stories.  It also seemed to make Steve happier.  

“When was that?”  Peter asked, pointing at the photo on top.  Steve smiled down at the picture of a small Steve and a small Bucky grinning at the camera, arms thrown over each other and both missing teeth.  

“That was the day I finally beat up a bully,”  Steve said.  He chuckled.  “Bucky wasn’t happy, the bully actually punched those teeth out on me.  Bucky had already lost his first teeth.”  

“What did your mom say?”  Peter asked.

“She got more upset with Bucky for letting me fight than at me for fighting,”  Steve answered.  He went on to the next photo and told the story behind it.  Peter listened happily as he looked down at the the photos of a young, happy Steve from decades ago. 


	3. 18 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was given a long time ago and I kept putting it off because I had no idea how to do it. It just said “something with a little more Wanda in it”, so it took me a while to find an idea. Hope it was worth the wait! Sorry!

Peter was spending a lot more time at the Compound than usual, these days.  Tony had been going upstate everyday which meant Peter was always dropped off at the Compound after school instead of the Tower.  He didn’t necessarily mind; in fact, on days when he didn’t have homework, he and Wanda would get together and come up with something to do.  Sometimes it was a game; often it was pranks.  

“You brought the pop-its, right?”  Wanda asked as soon as Peter had walked into the Compound.  He nodded and fished them out of his backpack.  

“I also brought the glitter, though my Dad was a little suspicious,”  Peter told her.  He gave her the glitter and she used her magic to put it in her room.  

“We’ll just be careful around him,”  Wanda said.  Peter nodded and they took off downstairs where all the bedrooms were located.  Wanda checked each room by reaching out for minds before they entered.  She kept guard while Peter placed the pop-its under the toilet seats of each private bathroom.  When they had finished with the bathrooms on the bedroom floor, they went back upstairs to the main floor and did the same to the communal bathrooms.  

They had just destroyed the pop-its box when Steve walked into the living room.  Wanda and Peter pretended not to notice him while he walked by.  When they did look up, Peter smiled and greeted Steve, trying not to sound guilty. 

“Hey, Peter,”  Steve said.  “How was school?”  Peter shrugged.  

“I have quite a bit of homework that I should be doing but Wanda wanted to make brownies,”  Peter said, giving Wanda a believable glare.  She rolled her eyes at Steve’s ‘you-better-feel-guilty’ look.  

“He’s been complaining so much I told him to just leave,”  Wanda said.  Steve shook his head with a small grin and walked off towards the bathroom.  Peter and Wanda gave each other a look and watched as Steve walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  He turned on the fan, signaling he was going in for number two, not number one, and Peter and Wanda’s grins grew.  

“What antics are you two up to?”  Vision asked, appearing beside Wanda suddenly.  She clasped a hand over his mouth, hissing at him to be quiet, and went back to waiting.  It didn’t take long for the pop-its to do their job and let out a nice ‘bang!’ when Steve sat down.  

“What the shit?”  Steve screamed.  Peter and Wanda burst into laughter. 

“Language!”  Peter yelled back.  Before Steve could respond, Wanda and Peter raced downstairs to Wanda’s room and slammed the door shut.  Wanda got the glitter from where she had hidden it and they hurried back up to the main floor’s living room.  

Wanda had to use her magic to gently float the glitter on top of the fan since neither were tall enough to reach it.  She carefully emptied half of the large glitter container onto the fan then capped it and let it drop into her palms.  

They returned the glitter to Wanda’s room and went back upstairs, making sure to sit in the kitchen instead of the living room.  

“Hey, guys,”  Rhodey said, walking into the living room.  Wanda and Peter smiled at him as he walked into the living room.  “It’s a little warm in here,”  Rhodey said.  

“I told you!”  Wanda exclaimed, looking at Peter.  Peter rolled his eyes.  

“You’re practically from the arctic circle, of course you’re warm!”  he replied.  Rhodey snickered as he sat down and pulled out his new book.  

“FRIDAY, turn on the fan,”  he said.  FRIDAY did as she was told and the fan began to move.  

It started to fall little by little, Wanda was using her magic it keep it from falling immediately.  The first tiny glitter piece fell on Rhodey’s book a minute after the fan started.  He looked up just as Wanda released the glitter.  Since the fan was moving fast now, the glitter flew everywhere, coating the couches, floor, and Rhodey.  

“What the—”  Rhodey sputtered, jumping to his feet.  Wanda and Peter were laughing in the kitchen, making it easy for him to figure out who had done it.  “You are both so dead!”  


	4. 4 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to kind of combine two requests together since they were pretty similar. I hope you enjoy them!

Right now was probably one of the worst times Pepper could have called.  Tony was in the middle of fighting off the Chitauri and Pepper decided she needed to call him?  He had a Tower to get to and a god to piss off.  He had no doubt the fight was being broadcast on every TV station, so Pepper had to know what was going on and that he was a little busy.  

“Don’t put her through,”  Tony told JARVIS.  Apparently even his AI was working against him, because Pepper’s call was answered due to it being ‘urgent’.  “Pep!  Now’s not the best time,”  he told her, shooting a Chitauri and trying once again to get to the top of his Tower. 

“Now may be the only time,”  Pepper snapped.  Tony rolled his eyes, muttering something about how she didn’t need to sound so sure about his death.  “No, Tony.  Peter’s up there!”  she told him.  Tony almost died right then, cutting off his thrusters and dropping in shock.  

“What?”  he yelled, firing his thrusters back up and moving even faster towards the top of his Tower.  

“It’s not like I was warned!”  Pepper retorted.  “He was napping so I told JARVIS to just tell him I was at the store if he woke up.  I needed to get some groceries!”  

“You better hope he’s okay, Pepper,”  Tony hissed.  He landed on the landing pad at the Tower, not seeing Loki anywhere outside the Tower.  Tony let his bots take off the armor as he walked inside, still looking for Loki but not seeing him.  

* * *

Peter woke up from his nap to loud sounds coming from outside.  He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking outside.  Aliens flew past his window, making him panic and start crying.  He half expected Pepper or Tony to come find him, but no one did.  

“JARVIS?”  he whimpered, biding umder his blankets from the aliens.  

“Miss Potts is at the grocery store,”  JARVIS told him.  “Mr. Stark is on his way back.”  

“JARVIS?  It’s scary,”  Peter said, slowly climbing out from under his blankets.  His daddy was coming home soon;  that meant the aliens would be gone soon.  

“Do not worry,”  JARVIS said.  “The Tower is equipped to keep you safe.”  Peter didn’t really know what ‘equipped’ meant, but he figured if JARVIS was calm then things must not be too terrible.  

Peter tiptoed out of his room and into the living room.  He could see even more aliens from there and pulled his blanket over his head.  If he couldn’t see them, they couldn’t see him.  The sounds, though, didn’t stop and Peter began to cry again.  

“JARVIS?”  Peter whimpered softly.  No response.  He cautiously peered out from under his blanket and saw a man walking into the penthouse from the balcony.  He had gold horns and a green trench coat.  

Peter watched from behind the couch, blanket on his head, as the man walked into the Tower and looked around.  He must have spotted Peter because his eyes stopped on him and he grinned.  Peter trembled from behind the couch, not sure who the stranger was and if he should trust him.  

“Hello,”  the green man said.  Peter walked out from behind the couch but kept his blanket over his head.  “What are you?”  

“I’m a Peter,”  Peter said shyly.  The green man looked at him curiously.  “Who are you?”  Peter asked, remembering his manners when meeting knew people.  

“I am Loki, god of mischief,”  the green man answered.  Peter grinned and walked towards Loki.  Loki stepped back, unsure of what to do, and Peter stopped.

“Can you do magic tricks?”  Peter asked. Loki nodded slowly.  Was this small creature another design of Tony Stark?  What was it programmed to do because right now, it was being strangely adorable. “Can you do one?”  Peter asked eagerly, running up to Loki and stopping in front of him.  

“Do you like snakes?”  Loki asked.  Peter scrunched up his face, thinking for a minute before nodding.  

“But not big ones!”  he said.  “Only small ones that I can hold.”  Loki nodded and transformed into a snake.  Peter grinned then jumped back when Loki changed back to himself.  “How do you do that?”  Peter asked, eyes wide in amazement.  

“Magic,”  Loki smirked.  Peter grinned wider and was about to ask Loki to do another magic trick when Tony walked in from the balcony.  

“Don’t you touch him,”  Tony hissed, walking towards Loki and pulling Peter away from him.  Peter frowned up at his dad, tugging his blanket around him tighter, then looked up at Loki sadly.  

“Oh, he is yours,”  Loki said, looking slightly amused.  “Is he a robot?  He’s very friendly.  I like him.”  

“I like you too, Mr. Loki!”  Peter grinned.  Tony pushed Peter further behind him and glared at Loki. 

“He’s my son,”  Tony told Loki.  

“He’s incredibly cute to be related to you,”  Loki replied.  Tony rolled his eyes.

“We’re gonna take this outside and you’re not gonna hurt Peter,”  Tony said.  Loki motioned for him to lead the way.  “Stay inside, kid,”  Tony said.  Peter nodded then waved as Loki followed his dad outside.  

“Bye, Mr. Loki!”  he called.  Loki waved back then disappeared, leaving Peter wondering if the magic man would show up in his closet or as another snake.  


	5. 15 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this request for some reason, so I hope you guys like it too!

It was one of the weekends where Tony and Pepper had to be in Malibu for a Stark Industries thing, so Peter was staying at the Compound.  It also happened that Natasha and Steve were on a mission, leaving Peter with Clint, Sam, Wanda and Vision (who were actually gone for the day on a not-date), and the occasional Bruce and Rhodey.  That meant Peter had very loose restrictions and the lab all to himself.  

“Hey, what are you doing down here?”  Clint asked, walking into the lab.  Peter hurried to hide something, only making Clint more suspicious when he grinned innocently.  “What was that?”  he asked cautiously.  

“A project!”  Peter lied.  “For school.  In Spanish...?”  he trailed off, aware his lie was obvious.  Clint raised an eyebrow and Peter groaned.  He uncovered the trail mix he had bought and Clint nearly had a heart attack.  

“Why do you have that?”  he yelled, trying to take it from Peter.  Peter jumped on the desk, holding the trail mix over his head and kicking the computer chair into Clint to slow him down.  “Peter!  Give me the trail mix!”  Clint demanded, glaring at him from below.  Peter shook his head and opened the bag.  “What are you doing?”  Clint’s voice was several octaves higher than normal.  

“Remember how I was, like, crazy allergic to nuts as a kid?”  Peter asked, struggling to tear the safety seal off the bag.  

“Allergies don’t go away with age, Peter!”  Clint exclaimed, reaching for the bag.  Pete held it back over his head and kicked Clint away from the desk he was still standing on.  

“Well, you see,”  Peter said, finally tearing the bag open.  He threw the plastic at Clint with a victorious grin.  “I wanted to see if the spider bite eliminated my allergies and since Dad’s gone, I figured I could test my theory.”  

“If you do this and he finds out—whether or not you’re still allergic—I’m gonna be dead!”  Clint said.  Peter shrugged and grabbed a handful of trail mix, making sure to get plenty of cashews and peanuts (along with M&Ms, of course).  “Don’t you dare!”  Clint warned.  

“In the name of science, Uncle Clint!”  Peter announced before tossing the handful of trail mix into his mouth and grinning as he ate it.  Clint shrieked and lunged for Peter.  Peter jumped off the desk and smiled triumphantly as he finished chewing.  “See!  I was right!”  he said.  Suddenly, he felt his throat closing up and his face felt a lot warmer than it had before.  

“Dammit, Peter,”  Clint said, moving to pick Peter up as he began to choke.  The bag of trail mix was long forgotten as Clint rushed Peter up to the medical floor, thankful to see Bruce talking to another nurse.  “Bruce!”  Clint yelled.  Bruce turned from his conversation to see Clint carrying a very red, choking Peter into the room.  

“Lay him here,”  Bruce instructed, leaving the nurse and helping Clint lay Peter on a bed so he could inject Peter with a heavy dosage of epinephrine.  He hooked Peter up to a machine to help him breath easier and then got to work on hooking him up to other machines to get fluids.  

After a couple hours, Peter was breathing on his own and had regained consciousness after losing it shortly after arriving to the medical room.  Clint sat beside him, arms crossed and a stern look on his face.  Peter offered him a guilty smile and Clint just shook his head.  

“Guess who’s dead in an hour when your dad gets here?”  he asked.  Peter just grinned then slowly started to laugh.  After a few seconds, Clint joined in and that’s how Bruce found them when he came to discharge Peter. 


	6. 19 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request came in quite a few days ago and I’m just now getting around to it. I hope you like it!

Peter sat in the Compound living room, staring at the TV angrily and arguing with FRIDAY.  Apparently, no one was allowed to use the TV until Steve had everyone in the training on time in the morning.  FRIDAY wasn’t willing to go against his command even if Peter said he wasn’t included in the trainings.  

“FRI, come on!”  Peter begged.  FRIDAY didn’t respond and Peter groaned in frustration.  He just wanted to watch ‘The Hunger Games’ with MJ.  He would have gladly gone to the Tower to hang out, but they had renovators redoing the penthouse and the few floors below it, so Peter and Tony were both stuck at the Compound for the summer.  

“Peter, we could just play a board game,”  MJ suggested, sitting on the couch behind him, watching him argue with his dad’s AI.  “We’ve both seen the movie before,”  she reminded him.  Peter sighed but didn’t turn away from the TV.  MJ rolled her eyes and got up from the couch.  She sat down in front of Peter, all but on top of him as she leaned close enough he could feel her body heat.  “Besides, there’s other ways to entertain ourselves,”  she whispered, her lips barely brushing his.  Peter might have caved, but before he could, a very unmanly shriek erupted from behind them.  

MJ moves away from Peter so fast she almost hit her head on the TV.  Peter whipped around, raising a hand to shoot the intruder with webs, only to find Steve staring at them with both horror and shock on his face.  Peter relaxed when he realized they weren’t being attacked, but he could feel his face heating up.  

“I’m sorry,”  Steve stuttered our after a few seconds.  He looked away, still in shock, then pointed down the hall.  “I’m just, um, I’m gonna go, uh, do something.”  He walked down the hall in a dazed state, Peter and MJ watching until he was gone.  MJ was the first to laugh.  

* * *

It had been a few days since the Steve incident, but he hadn’t said anything to anyone.  Peter figured he was still in shock and wouldn’t be saying anything about it for a few more days.  MJ smirked at Steve every time the poor man walked by, but other than that, no one mentioned what had happened.  MJ was still welcomed at the Compound without hesitation, so she would often spend the weekend and neither would worry about offending Ned by not inviting him to hang out.  Ever since he had walked in on them, he let them have weekends to themselves. 

Bruce and Tony were supposed to be fixing Wanda’s TV aim her room, so MJ and Peter decided to use this time to sneak into the lab.  They wanted to see what the two Science Bros had been working on that was such a secret.  

It didn’t take long for Peter to over ride FRIDAY’s security and they were able to get in.  Peter shut the door after they had both entered the lab then logged into Tony’s computer.  MJ happily sat in the chair in front of the hologram while Peter searched for a file that looked suspicious.  Once he found it, he made MJ her up so he could sit down too.  

They had made it through twelve pages of the file when they heard a throat clearing behind them.  They both froze.  Slowly, Peter turned the chair to face his dad and Uncle Bruce staring at them.  Tony looked shocked while Bruce looked mostly amused.  

“Um, I think if you add the ability to draw energy from the sun, it would be more efficient,”  MJ told them, trying to ignore the fact that she was sitting on Peter’s lap so they could both fit in the chair.  

“Are you two...?”  Tony couldn’t finish his sentence.  He made some wild gestures with his hands and MJ rolled her eyes.  

“Dating?”  she asked.  Tony nodded.  “Yeah.  Glad you’re caught up, old man.”

“Steve had quite a shock when he found out too, Tony,”  Bruce said, patting Tony’s back.  Tony turned to him with fake betrayal in his eyes.  “Yes, I knew.  It’s not exactly a secret.”  Tony turned back around and pointed sharply at Peter.  Peter raised his eyebrows and pointed at himself.  

“I’m telling Pepper,”  Tony announced.  He turned and ran out of the room.  

Peter all but shoved MJ off his lap, racing after Tony yelling, “I swear on Thor’s herb garden, you better not!”  

* * *

Neither MJ or Peter were surprised when Natasha asked them why they chose to hang out at the Compound instead of go into town for a date.  They were pretty sure she had figured things out days after it had become official.  Clint, on the other hand, choked on his cereal he was eating for lunch.  

“You two are dating?”  he asked.  Peter nodded, taking the mac ‘n cheese off the stove and dishing it up for him and MJ.  “Like, kissing and dates, dating?”  MJ gave him a strange look, but confirmed it.  

“Are you really surprised?”  Peter asked.  Clint grinned and shook his head.  

“Nah, it just means Sam owes me $100 cause you told me first,”  he said before running off to tell Sam the news.  No one bothered to tell him Sam had walked in on them both half naked a week earlier. 


	7. 25 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this darling request has finally been done! It’s been a couple days since it came in, but I refrained from doing it right away and waiting until it was at the top of the list so I could do it. If you haven’t read the chapter in ‘Growing Up’ (the first book in this one-shot series) where Peter is 25 and MJ has a special birthday gift for him, you might want to go read it because this starts pretty much right after that one ends. Enjoy!

“I’m gonna be a dad,”  Peter repeats, louder and more excited.  MJ just smiled as she watched him all but jump up and start skipping.  “Dad, you’re a grandpa!” Peter exclaimed.  Tony’s shocked face morphed into something softer as he realized it wasn’t a joke, Peter was really going to be a dad and he was going to be a grandpa.  A cool one, but a grandpa nonetheless.  

“Tony, are you crying?”  Natasha asked, leaning forward from her seat on the couch.  Tony furiously wiped at his face, angry with his body for betraying him like that.  “Oh my word, you’re crying!”  Natasha grinned.  Tony glared at her then sniffled.  Peter stopped bouncing, concern washing over his face.  Did his dad not want to be a grandpa?  Not like things were going to change, he just wished his dad was as excited about it as he was.  

“I’m not crying,”  Tony snapped at Natasha, his voice cracking and more tears leaking out of his eyes.  Natasha just grinned and sat back.  Tony turned back to Peter to see his concern.  “I’m really gonna be a grandpa?”  he asked, his voice very quiet, but Peter could hear the hope in it (super hearing was pretty neat sometimes).  

“Yeah, Dad,”  Peter whispered back.  Tony didn’t try hiding his tears now.  Peter, now aware his dad wasn’t upset about the baby, smiled at him then hugged MJ again.  “When are you due?”  he asked her.  

“Well, if it’s a normal baby, 8 months,”  MJ said, placing a hand on her stomach.  “If your super-human genes change things, I don’t know.”  

“Oh my god,”  Tony said.  He was still in shock with tears streaming down his face.  “I’m gonna be a grandpa in less than 8 months.  I’m not ready!”  He looked up and at all his team mates.  Clint looked unamused by Tony’s worry while Steve was giving him a soft smile.  Sam just scoffed and glanced at Rhodey who was too busy taking photos of Tony to say anything.  

“Please,”  Sam said.  “You’re more prepared for that kid than you were with Peter and look how he turned out.”  Peter frowned, not sure if that was a compliment or a secret jab, but he didn’t stay focused on it for long.  

“Is it a boy or a girl?”  Peter asked.  MJ rolled her eyes.  

“I don’t know, Peter,”  MJ answered.  Peter nodded, thinking for a moment then opening his mouth to ask another question, but MJ held her hand up to his mouth.  “I don’t know much more than you; stop asking me questions.”  Peter’s face reddened and he nodded.  

“Hey!”  Tony snapped, wiping his face and glaring at Rhodey.  Apparently he had just noticed Rhodey taking photos and videoing his break down.  “You delete that right now!”  Tony demanded, pointing at Rhodey.  

“No way,”  Rhodey said, hiding his phone.  “I’m keeping these forever!”  

“Delete them!”  Tony yelled, getting up to jump on Rhodey, trying to wrestle the phone from him but without success.  And if Tony secretly loved them, well, no one would know.  


	8. 12 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, I held off this request because I didn’t know what to do and I apologize to the person who sent it in (sorry I can’t remember who you were!). I hope it’s good and that you enjoy it!

It was one of those weeks where Tony was gone with the Avengers, leaving Peter and Pepper at the Tower.  Peter had a short week at school, getting out Thursday at noon and not having school on Friday, so he was laying on the couch in the living room, marathoning Stars Wars for the 71st time (but who was counting?).  He had just finished ‘Return of the Jedi’ and was about to start ‘The Phantom Menace’ when the elevator dinged, announcing the arrival of someone.  Peter twisted around to see who had come up and was slightly surprised to see Pepper.  

“Pepper?  What are you doing here?”  Peter asked.  Pepper took off her heels as soon as she stepped out of the elevator and smiled at Peter.  

“I’m off early,”  she told him.  Peter glanced at the clock:  12:32 PM.  Yeah, she was definitely early.  “Do you want to go out this afternoon?  I figured we could do something other than lie around and watch TV,”  she said, giving Peter a pointed look before walking down the hall to her bedroom.  Peter turned off the TV, forgetting about his marathon and running to his room to change out of his pajamas.  

“Yeah!”  he said.  He rarely got to hang out with Pepper anymore.  If she was suggesting a day in town, he was more than willing to join.  Besides, he could perfectly quote every Star Wars movie and didn’t really need more practice.  

Once both Pepper and Peter were changed into comfortable clothes for the August heat, Pepper grabbed her purse and followed Peter into the elevator.  They rode it down to the garage where Pepper grabbed the keys to one of Tony’s less flashy cars.  Peter happily climbed in the passenger seat of the black convertible while Pepper got in the driver’s seat.  She put the top down first thing, knowing how Peter liked the wind.

“Where are we going first?”  Peter asked.  Pepper fastened her seat belt and Peter hurried to do the same.  

“I was thinking we could go to the New York Hall of Science in Queens,”  Pepper said.  Peter’s head whipped around to look at her so fast she wouldn’t have been surprised if he had whiplash.  “But I don’t know if you’re interested...”  she trailed off, sparing a glance at Peter.  

“I’m interested!”  he all but yelled.  Pepper smiled.  

“I figured,”  she said.  “Afterwards, we could get dinner somewhere.”  Peter grinned even wider and nodded.  

* * *

Peter and Pepper sat outside Q’doba, eating their burritos while Peter told Pepper about his favorite things in the museum.  Just as Pepper had expected, they spent nearly 4 hours there.  Peter had been so excited the first time through, he had run from exhibit to exhibit.  Once he had briefly seen everything, he went back to carefully read all about it so he could tell Ned everything when he came over Saturday night.  

“Ned’s gonna be so jealous!”  Peter said, promptly taking a large bite of his burrito and nearly spilling part of it on the ground.  

“I’m sure you’ll tell him so much he’ll feel like he had been there too,”  Pepper said.  She felt kind of bad about not offering to take Ned, but she had wanted to spend the day with Peter while Tony was gone.  They rarely had days with just the two of them.  Ever since Peter had started school, it seemed, she had only ever been with him when Tony was around or for a few hours while he was at SHIELD or something.  There was the occasion where he would be on a mission and she and Peter would be alone for a few days, but they never went out and did anything together.  

“Thanks for today, Pepper,”  Peter said, wiping his face.  “I had so much fun!”  

“I’m glad,”  Pepper said, smiling at him.  

They finished their burritos then drive back to the Tower.  When they returned, Peter went back into the living room to clean up his blanket mess from his marathon, but Pepper stopped him.  

“I’ll join you for your marathon,”  she said.  Peter’s eyes widened.  She never watched Stars Wars with him and Tony.  

“For real?”  he asked.  She nodded.  Peter hugged her tightly.  “You really are the best not-mom I could ever have!”  Peter exclaimed, voice muffled against her as he hugged her.  Pepper hugged him back and kissed the top of his head.

“To be fair, you’re a pretty good not-son,”  she joked.  Peter pulled away grinning before running off to change back into his pajamas then join Pepper under blankets in the living room to finish his movie marathon. 


	9. 7 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m loving all your requests! Here’s one I got a couple days ago that I just got done.

Peter and Ned raced to the playground.  Mrs. Leeds followed them, walking instead of running, and sat down at a bench.  She had promised to take them to the park after school for an hour and they were absolutely thrilled.  A new park had been built a few blocks from the school and they were itching to go play on it.  

“Be safe!”  Mrs. Leeds called after them.  If they heard her, they didn’t react.  She pulled out her phone and began scrolling through her work emails while the boys played.  Might as well get ahead on work in her free time.  Besides, the boys knew how to stay safe and play nicely.  She knew she wouldn’t have to worry about them bullying other, younger kids into leaving.  If anything, the younger kids would bully them into leaving.  

* * *

They had been playing at the park for nearly 45 minutes when Mrs. Leeds heard a scream.  She looked up from her phone, expecting the toddler that had recently started playing with the boys to have fallen off a swing or something to be crying, not for Peter to be laying under the monkey bars, arm bent at a strange angle.  He was sobbing and Ned had barely started towards his mom when Mrs. Leeds was on her feet and racing towards them.  

“Peter?  Honey, are you okay?”  she asked, kneeling down beside him despite the wood chips digging into her knees.  

Peter shook his head, crying and trembling at the pain coming from his arm.  Mrs. Leeds looked at his arm, realized it wasn’t straight, then turned back to Peter.  

“Alright, Peter,”  she said.  “Can you walk with me to the car?  We need to go make sure your arm is okay.”  Peter nodded and Mrs. Leeds helped him to his feet carefully.  

They slowly walked back to Mrs. Leeds’ car and she helped Peter fasten his seat belt.  She slipped into the driver’s seat and sped to the nearest hospital.  It only took ten minutes, but Peter was still crying loudly from the back seat and Ned looked like he was going to start crying soon, too.  

Mrs. Leeds opened Peter’s door and unbuckled him, leaving Ned to follow them into the ER.  While they waited to get in with a doctor, Mrs. Leeds called Tony to let him know what happened.  He answered right away, well aware Peter was with her and she wouldn’t be calling if something hadn’t happened.  

“What’s wrong?”  Tony asked, pausing his lab work and heading down to the garage.  

“We were at the park and Peter fell off the monkey bars,”  Mrs. Leeds said.  Tony grabbed the first keys on the rack and hurried towards his car.  “I think he might have broken his arm.  We’re at Manhattan General Hospital.”  

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes,”  Tony promised, rushing out of the garage and speeding towards the hospital.  “Put Peter on, please,”  Tony asked.  With his phone connected via Bluetooth to his car, he was able to talk to Peter while driving.  

“Daddy?”  Peter whimpered, sniffling as he took the phone from Mrs. Leeds.  

“Hey, buddy,”  Tony said, weaving through traffic.  “How are you feeling?”  

“My arm hurts,”  Peter said, more tears filling his eyes and dripping down his face.  “Am I gonna have to have shots?”  

“I don’t know, kiddo,”  Tony replied, refraining from cussing as the light turned red and he had to stop.  “I’m gonna be there soon.  Be brave for me, okay?”  

“Okay,”  Peter said softly.  Reluctantly, Tony hung up the phone and sped onto the highway, trying to reach Peter as fast as he could. 

* * *

Tony arrived just in time for Peter to be called back.  He went with Peter to see the doctor.  He sat with him for x-days and while they casted his arm.  

“I don’t want it to be white,”  Peter complained, looking at his cast as Tony filled out multiple forms before they left. Tony glanced down at Peter who was giving his cast a glare.  

“I bet Uncle Steve would draw something on it if you asked,”  Tony said.  Peter’s face lit up at the idea.  Tony turned the papers in to the receptionist then picked Peter up, careful of his broken arm, and walked back out into the lobby where Mrs. Leeds and Ned were still waiting.  

“Look at my cast!”  Peter exclaimed, holding out his arm.  The painkillers they had given him were definitely helping.  

“You didn’t have to wait,”  Tony told Mrs. Leeds.  She shrugged.  

“Ned wanted to make sure Peter would be okay,”  she said.  Tony nodded and set Peter on the ground so he could show Ned his cast closer.  

“Uncle Steve is gonna draw on it,”  Peter told him.  Ned smiled then hugged Peter carefully.

“I’m sorry you’re hurt,”  he said.  

“It’s okay,”  Peter replied.  Tony set his hand on Peter’s shoulder and said they should probably go home, he was going to be tired tomorrow.  “Bye, Ned!”  Peter said, waving as he followed his dad out of the hospital.  Ned waved back as his mom led him in the opposite direction towards their car.  

Tony helped Peter climb into the car and fasten his seatbelt.  He then tapped on Steve’s contact and handed his phone to Peter while he drove them home.  

“Uncle Steve!”  Peter exclaimed.  He told Steve all about how he had broken his arm and that he was okay now.  “Can you draw on my cast?  The doctors gave me a boring, white one and Daddy said you would draw on it if I asked.”  Apparently Steve said he would because Peter cheered.  They talked all the way back to the Tower, only hanging up when Tony took the phone from Peter so he could change into pajamas.  

“I’m gonna come up now, if that’s alright, Tony,”  Steve said.  

“No problem,”  Tony replied.  “Bring your art stuff.”  

“I was planning on it,”  Steve said before hanging up.  When Tony went to check on Peter, he found him fast asleep, still in jeans and a t-shirt.  

“Goodnight, kiddo,”  Tony said, carefully pulling the blankets up over Peter then texting Steve to tell him Peter was asleep and he should probably wait until tomorrow to come up.


	10. 4 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a cute, silly little idea that was sent in, but I really like it, so I hope you do too!

Tony held Peter’s hand at the cross walk, looking across the street even though the sign on the other side indicated they could walk.  Peter jumped from white line to white line as they crossed with a small group of people, stumbling every now and then.  Tony just pulled him up when he did trip and he was back to jumping.  Once they got to the other side, he stopped jumping and allowed Tony to lead him to the park.  

“Alright, kiddo,”  Tony said, releasing Peter’s hand.  “Go play!”  Peter did as he was told and ran towards the playground.  Tony sat on a nearby bench and watched Peter for a while.  His phone rang ten minutes later and he looked down to see Pepper calling him.  He had barely hit the accept button before she was talking.  

“Where are you?”  she demanded.  “I have three people you promised to see waiting in the lobby because your office is empty.”  

“I’m at the park with Peter,”  Tony informed her calmly, leaning back against the bench and glancing back up at the playground.  “I told you I was taking the day off.”  

“Tony, you can’t just have a day off whenever you decide to,”  Pepper told him.  He could practically see her rolling her eyes and rolled his.  

“I’m the boss,”  Tony reminded her.  “I can do what I want.”  

“I’m sending you some things I need you to look over,”  Pepper said.  His phone vibrates and he frowned.  “If you haven’t by tomorrow morning, I’ll tell Rhodey about the time you thought Happy was me and—”

”Okay!”  Tony interrupted.  “I got the idea.”  

“Good,”  Pepper said.  “Talk to you later.”

“Mhm,”  Tony replied.  She hung up and Tony reluctantly opened up the files she had sent him.  

He had just finished reading through the first one when Peter came running over.  He collided with Tony’s knees and buried his face in his dad’s lap.  Concerned, Tony put away his phone and looked down at Peter.  Peter was practically trembling as he tried to hide in his lap, but Tony couldn’t detect any immediate threat nearby.  He wouldn’t be able to do much without his suit, anyway.  

“What’s up, bud?”  he asked.  

“They keep following me,”  Peter said.  Tony turned to look around the park for anyone that could have been following Peter.  No one seemed to be watching them, though.  

“Who, Peter?”  he asked, wrapping an arm around Peter protectively and continuing to look for the person.  

“I don’t know their name,”  Peter answered.  That wasn’t good.  If someone was watching them but Peter didn’t know who, it was likely the person was not their friend.  

“Point them out for me, kiddo,”  Tony told him.  Peter slowly pulled his head from Tony’s lap and lifted a shaky finger.  He pointed down then quickly buried his face again.  Tony frowned.  “Where?”  Peter looked on the verge of tears as he pointed to the ground once again.  

“They move when I do!”  he said, voice cracking as tears started down his face.  “They’re scary, Daddy!  Make them stop!”  

“Peter, are you talking about your shadow?”  Tony asked.  Peter sniffled, scrunching his face up in confusion.  Tony set Peter on the ground then stood up, pointing at his shadow.  “That?”  he asked.  Peter nodded then crawled back into Tony’s lap.  

“Is a shadow human?  Because it’s scary and follows me everywhere,”  Peter said. Tony smiled and shook his head.  

“No, your shadow is your friend,”  he said.  Peter scrunched up his face again and Tony sighed, trying to think up a better way to phrase it.  “Let’s see, you shadow is like your own personal ninja.  It follows you around, pretending to be you so that when bad guys come, they take it instead of you.  It protects you.”  

“Really?”  Peter asked eagerly, wiping his tears.  Tony nodded.  “What’s its name?” Peter asked.  Tony shrugged.  

“You can name it whatever you want,”  he said.  Peter grinned and stood back up to see his shadow better.  He waved and the shadow waved back.  

“I’m gonna name it Henry!”  he announced.  Tony smiled.  

“That’s a good name,”  he told Peter.  Peter nodded happily and sniffled once more.  “Now that you’ve met Henry, do you want to keep playing or go home?”  

“Play!”  Peter immediately yelled.  He raced back towards the playground, glancing down at Henry ever now and then to make sure he was keeping up.  Tony smiled and sent Pepper a text, telling her Peter had made a new friend.  

 _Who?_ __Pepper texted back.

_Henry.  His shadow._


	11. 12 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little request I got finished this morning!

When Steve picked Peter up from school, he knew something was wrong.  He watched Peter give Ned a lazy wave then walk slowly to the car.  He climbed in the back seat, mumbled a ‘hello’ then buckled his seat belt and sat back quietly.  Usually, he would have spent five minutes saying goodbye to Ned then told Steve all about his day so fast Steve wouldn’t be able to fully understand him.  Today, though, he was silent as he sat in the back seat, head propped up on his backpack that he had set in his lap.

”You alright, Peter?”  Steve asked.  Peter just nodded.  Steve frowned and started the car, heading towards Avengers Tower.

The entire ride back to the Tower was quiet.  Steve tried asking Peter more about school, but Peter gave short answers and didn’t seem that interested in talking to him.  By the time they arrived at the Tower, Steve was very concerned.  He followed Peter to the elevator slowly and kept an eye on him as they rode up.  

“I’m fine, Uncle Steve,”  Peter said, obviously irritated.  Steve looked at him in shock; Peter never snapped at him.  “School was great, I have homework but it’s easy, and I know Dad isn’t home.  Just leave me alone, alright?”  Peter asked, forcing himself to look up at Steve.  

“Alright,”  Steve said, hands up in surrender as the elevator dinged.  Peter rushed out and towards his room while Steve joined Natasha and Clint in the living room.  

“Steve!”  Clint said loudly.  Natasha shot him a glare but turned around and smiled at Steve who raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

”What’s going on here?”  Steve asked, sitting on the couch beside Natasha. 

“We were just talking,”  Natasha told him.  Clint grinned and nodded before saying something in Russian to Natasha. “ _Zatkanis,_ ”  she hissed.  

“Was it about me?”  Steve asked.  

“It wasn’t,”  Natasha said.  “It was about Tony, actually.  We know he listens to audio when he’s suspicious so we were trying to keep him from being able to understand.”  Clint nodded.  

“Speaking of Tony,”  Steve said, shifting on the couch.  “Peter is not in a good mood.  Not sure why.”  

“What does that have to do with Tony?”  Clint asked.  Natasha rolled her eyes at Clint.  

“Is he just grumpy and quiet?”  Natasha asked.  Steve nodded.  “Okay,”  she said.  She got up from the couch and walked down the hall towards Peter’s room.  She softly knocked on the door but didn’t receive an answer.  She opened the door and walked in to see Peter furiously working on homework.  

“I said to leave me alone, Uncle Steve,”  Peter said.  He sounded like he was about to cry.  

“It’s me, actually,”  Natasha said, shutting his bedroom door and walking over to him.  

“Auntie Tasha?”  Peter asked.  Natasha nodded, standing beside his chair and looking down at the paper.  He had pulled out scratch paper and seemed to be struggling on one problem.  “I can’t get it right!  It’s not working and I can’t get the answer they have in the back but I have to show my work or Mr. Ochoa is gonna mark it wrong and assumed I cheated but I can’t get the answer right and I just want to be done,”  Peter said, tears starting down his face halfway through.  Natasha sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.  Peter just cried, eventually reaching out to hug her.  She let him, rubbing his back comfortingly until he calmed down.  

“Peter, do you feel okay?”  she asked.  Peter shook his head, wiping the tears off his cheeks.  “Are you sick?”  He shrugged.  “What hurts?” 

“My stomach and my head,”  Peter said quietly.  Natasha felt his forehead with the back of her hand.  

“Well, you don’t have a fever so that’s good,”  she said.  She helped Peter out of his desk chair and guided him to his bed.  He sat down and she went over to his dresser to fish out some pajamas.  “I’ll go get some medicine while you change, okay?”  she asked.  Peter nodded and took his pajamas from her.  She shut the door softly as she walk out of his room then went to the kitchen to find stomach ache medicine.  

“Did you talk to him?”  Steve asked.  Natasha nodded, pulling the medicine out along with the measurement cup.  “What happened?” 

“He’s just sick,”  Natasha answered.  “He gets like that when he’s sick.”  She stood up and filled a water bottle for Peter.  

“How come he tells you but not me?”  Steve asked.  Natasha could tell the thought upset him.  Steve didn’t like to think people don’t trust him.  

“He wouldn’t have if I hadn’t directly asked him,”  Natasha answered.  She twisted the cap onto the water bottle then started towards Peter’s room.  “He doesn’t like bring up things he thinks make him look weak,”  she said before going back to Peter.  

He was already changed and curled up under his blankets.  JARVIS has opened the window to let in some fresh air and the lights were off.  Peter wasn’t asleep yet, waiting for Natasha to return with his medicine.  When he saw her walk back into his room, he sat up.  

“Here’s some water,”  she said, setting the water bottle on the nightstand.  She measured out the medicine for Peter who scrunched up his face in disgust.  Natasha gave him a look.  “Just take it, Peter.  You’ll feel better in the morning if you do,”  she told him.  Peter reluctantly took the medicine cup from her and drank it, reaching for his water bottle right after.  

“Thank you, Auntie Tasha,”  Peter said, crawling back under his blankets.  Natasha smiled and combed through his hair again.  

“You’re welcome, Peter,”  she replied.  “Now go to sleep.”  There was a loud crash from the living room and Peter jumped in surprise.  “I’ll make sure Steve and Clint stay quiet.”  Peter nodded and closed his eyes.  Natasha kissed his forehead then left the room, making sure to shut the door silently so as not to disturb Peter.  

When she returned to the living room, she wasn’t surprised to see Clint and Steve wrestling on the floor.  It was more of Clint wrestling and Steve just laying there, looking a little confused.  The moment Clint saw Natasha, though, he got off Steve and sat back on the couch.

“If you two don’t mind, Peter is trying to sleep,”  she said.  Clint gave her a guilty smile and she rolled her eyes.  “I’m not even going to ask why you were sitting on Steve.”  

“Good call,”  Clint replied.


	12. 15 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter just has so many adventures with all these requests! This does deal with bullying, just so you know.

Peter was going to have to walk home.  He had told Happy he had Decathalon practice (which was true) and not to pick him up.  He was planning on patrolling after practice then going home, but first he had to get out of practice.  They had five minutes left and Peter was itching to leave.  He didn’t have anything against the kids in Decathalon (besides maybe Flash), he just wanted so badly to swing around New York and stop crime.  That’s why, as soon as they were dismissed from practice, Peter practically raced out the door.  

“Going somewhere, Penis?”  Flash asked.  Peter stopped shortly in the hallway, knowing he would have to confront Flash before he could leave if he wanted to be left alone tomorrow.  

“What do you want, Flash?”  he asked, turning around to see Flash and two of his friends.  Apparently they had stayed behind just for him.  “I have to go.”  

“I can see,”  Flash said, walking towards him.  “You seem in a rush, too.”  

“Are you just gonna ask me why I’m in a rush or is there a point?”  Peter asked.  Flash rolled his eyes then grabbed Peter’s shirt collar and slammed him against a nearby locker.  Peter groaned as his head hit the slots on the locker.  

“Listen here,”  Flash hissed.  He pushed Peter against the locker harder.  “I’m tired of you thinking you’re so much better than me, so we’re gonna fix that.” He stepped back and the two boys beside him grabbed Peter’s arms.  

Flash walked out the back door, his friends following with Peter being tugged along.  They stopped outside the back door and tossed Peter to the ground roughly.  He stumbled and fell face first to the ground.  He held back a groan and rolled over to look back up at Flash only to receive a punch to the face.  This time he did groan.  

Flash hurled insults at Peter with each punch and kick.  Peter bit his lip, forcing himself not to cry out as Flash slammed his heel onto his ribs multiple times.  There was a brief pause suddenly and Peter wondered if Flash was done.  Seconds later, though, Flash’s friends pulled him to his feet so Flash could deliver one last, solid punch to his face.  Peter was dropped after that and Flash took off with his friends. 

Groaning, Peter pushed himself up off the ground.  He held his hand up to his cheek where Flash had delivered his last punch.  Just like he had feared, his fingers came away bloody.  He got to his feet, swaying slightly as his vision got blurry.  He knew he couldn’t go out as Spider-Man like this; he would have to go back to the Tower and hope his dad was gone.  

* * * 

It took Peter forty minutes to get back to the Tower even after calling a taxi.  The driver had seemed hesitant to drive him anywhere with his face so beat up, but by the time they arrived at the Tower, Peter’s face had scabbed over and he was only in reasonable pain.  He was pretty sure his ribs were at least bruised based on how much they were bothering him, but he wouldn’t have been surprised to discover they were broken.  

He quickly climbed out of the taxi and walked into the Tower.  He got on the elevator and rode it up to the penthouse.  When he got to the top, he stumbled out and into the living room before looking up to see Tony and Pepper sitting on the couch.  As soon as they saw his face, they were up and rushing towards him.  

“What happened, Peter?”  Pepper asked, gently moving his face so she could get a better view of the bruises and cut.  

“Just patrol,”  Peter said, shrugging her off.  Tony frowned.  “I had a run in with some muggers.  No big deal.”  

“I never got an alert from your suit,”  Tony said.  Peter shrugged and immediately regretted the action.  His ribs aches and he clutched at them without thinking.  “Let me see,”  Tony demanded.  When Peter didn’t lift up his shirt, Tony did.  

“Peter!”  Pepper gasped.  His abdomen was purple with bruises.  “You have to see a doctor.”  

“No!  I’m fine,”  Peter objected.  Tony raised an eyebrow then jabbed his finger into Peter’s abdomen.  He didn’t jab very hard, but Peter hissed in pain.  

“Yeah, we’re gonna go see a doctor,”  Tony said.  He and Pepper guided Peter back into the elevator and went down to the medical floor.  

As soon as they arrived, a doctor took Peter back for x-rays.  Tony and Pepper waited for them to finish up then followed a nurse back to where they were bandaging Peter’s abdomen.  

“Peter has two broken ribs and four badly bruised ribs,”  the doctor said, finishing up the wrap and scooting his chair back to grab Peter’s clipboard.  “He also has a mild concussion, but he is able to go home so long as he stays at home tomorrow.”  

“Thank you,”  Pepper told the doctor.  He nodded and left them alone in the room with Peter.  

“So, you gonna tell us what happened or do I have to ask the school?”  Tony asked.  Peter sighed and waited as long as he could before answering.  

“He didn’t mean to,”  Peter said first.  Tony didn’t look convinced.  

“You can’t accidentally hurt someone like this, Peter,”  he said.  “It doesn’t happen.  Now how about you tell me who did it.”  

“Just this kid,”  Peter said.  He knew better than to give his dad a name.  Flash wouldn’t be breathing in three hours if he did and even though he didn’t like the kid that well, he didn’t want to subject him to the wrath of Tony Stark.  “He’s been bothering me for a while, but he’s never hurt me this bad.” 

“I need a name, kid,”  Tony said.  Peter shook his head, a determined look on his face. 

“I told you what happened,”  he said.  “If I tell you who did it, you’re gonna go hurt him.”  

“Peter, he broke your ribs!”  Tony exclaimed.  Peter didn’t respond and Tony knew there was no way he was going to get a name out of Peter.  “You’re too good, kid.”  

“I know,”  Peter grinned cheekily.  Tony rolled his eyes and helped Peter to his feet.  “Does this mean I can have ice cream?  I’m injured and in pain.”  

“No,”  Tony told him.  Peter pouted and Tony had to look at Pepper in order to refuse him.  “You’ll just get hurt more if I get you ice cream.”  

“If you think I’m going to willingly get hurt just to get ice cream, you’re not nearly as smart as I thought,”  Peter replied.  Pepper laughed and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks, kid,”  Tony mumbled.  Peter grinned as they took the elevator upstairs to the penthouse.  When they arrived, Tony let him sit on the couch buried in blankets and eat ice cream anyway.  Pepper just rolled her eyes, but made sure Peter was comfortable before finding Tony in his lab, searching through security footage from Peter’s school.  

“If he isn’t ready for you to beat up the kid bullying him, maybe you should let it be,”  Pepper suggested.  Tony shook his head when he realized Peter had deleted the footage anyway.  

“No use,”  he said.  “Peter deleted everything.”  Pepper laughed.  

“Of course he did,”  she replied.  “He knows you well.  He’ll tell you when it gets too much,”  she assured him.  Tony shook his head with a grim look then glanced up at her.  

“Thing is, I know him well, too,”  he told her.  “He’s too nice to ever reveal who beat him up.  Hell, someone could torture him and he wouldn’t tell me who it was.”  

“I know,”  Pepper agreed.  “We’ll ask Ned if this happens again.  If this kid has been bothering Peter for a while, Ned is sure to know about it.”  Tony nodded but didn’t look reassured.  His kid was getting bullied and there was nothing he could do about it.  Well, maybe he could, but Peter probably wouldn’t like it if he asked Ned who was bothering them then showed up as Iron Man in the middle of classes. 


	13. 16 Years Old

Peter could tell something was wrong.  All of the Avengers seemed on edge, but he couldn’t tell why.  They weren’t headed out on a mission and there weren’t any threats they were watching. As far as Peter would tell, everything was calm and they were all safe.  He had tried asking them what was going on, why they were all so on edge, but the only answer he got was that Thor was coming and bringing his brother.  If that was supposed to be code for something, Peter didn’t know what.  He didn’t think he had ever met Thor’s brother, but apparently his arrival with Thor was worrisome.  

“Dad?”  Peter asked, walking into the Compound lab.  Tony looked up from his work for a second to show Peter he was listening.  “Why is everyone so worried about Thor coming with his brother?”  

“What do you mean?”  Tony asked.  Peter sat on the couch Bruce had brought in specially for him.

“Uncle Clint is locked in his room, Aunt Tasha is with him, Uncle Steve is just walking around looking like he’s trying to come up with a plan, and the others just seem on edge,”  Peter explained.  Tony set down his work and turned to face Peter.  He knew Peter hadn’t known Loki was Thor’s brother when he met him as a kid, but he also didn’t know Loki was actually the bad guy.  Little Peter had told Tony all about the magic tricks Loki had done and Tony didn’t want to tell his excited son that his friend was actually a villain.  

“Thor’s brother has done some things to all of us that make us wary of him,” Tony said.  Peter’s face scrunched in confusion and Tony sighed.  “When you were six years old, remember when the aliens attacked and destroyed New York?”  

“Yeah,”  Peter said, nodding.  “And I met Loki.  Where is he, by the way?  I haven’t seen him in forever.”  Tony sighed and was about to tell him about Loki, but FRIDAY interrupted them.  

“Thor and his brother have arrived,”  she said.  Tony glanced at the door to the lab then at Peter.  

“Stay here,”  he instructed. “Stay away from them.”  Peter nodded, watching as his dad left the lab.  As soon as he was out of sight, Peter got up and followed him upstairs to the living room.  He found Wanda, Sam, and Vision sitting on the couches and joined them.  

“Have you met Thor’s brother before?”  Peter asked, sitting beside Sam.  They all shook their heads.  

“Not personally,”  Sam told him.  “But I remember what he did to New York with the Chitauri.  You need to stay away from him, you hear?”  Peter nodded.  He wasn’t going to.  

A minute later, Thor walked into the living room with a huge grin.  Steve and Tony stood beside him and Peter could barely make out a black and green person behind them.  

“Greetings, friends,”  Thor said.  He stepped back and pulled his brother forward.  Peter’s jaw dropped when he saw Loki.  “This is my brother—”

”Mr. Loki!”  Peter exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.  Loki smiled as he recognised Peter.  

“Hello, Peter,”  Loki said softly.  As if they were programmed to react, Sam and Steve jumped in front of Peter as a barricade between him and Loki.  Peter’s face dropped and Loki’s small smile disappeared.

“What are you guys doing?”  Peter asked, shoving Steve away from him.  “We’ve met before.  We’re friends!  Right, Mr. Loki?”  He looked at Loki who nodded.  “See!  We’re friends.  He did awesome magic tricks when I was a kid.”  

“He destroyed New York,”  Steve said.  Peter frowned.  

“What?”  he asked.  Loki glanced to the side when Peter looked at him.  Peter pieced things together quickly.  “Oh.”  

“Yeah,”  Sam said.  Peter’s smile returned and he moved forward to hug Loki.  Loki’s eyes widened and he stood stiffly while Peter hugged him.  Everyone but Thor froze.  Thor smiled at the two and when Peter pulled back with a big smile on his face, Loki couldn’t help but smile too.

“It’s okay,”  Peter said.  “We fixed New York and my dad says you’re here because Thor said you were good now, so all’s good, right?”  Peter turned to glance back at the team.  They all looked at each other then slowly nodded.  They didn’t agree, but they didn’t want to disappoint Peter.  

“Thank you, Peter,”  Loki said.  “But that’s not how it works.”  

“It is now,”  Peter told him.  “Can you still turn into snakes?” 


	14. 14 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a request I thought was a fun idea. Enjoy!

Pepper walked out of the elevator and into a dead silent penthouse.  She stopped, looking around suspiciously.  The Tower was never this quiet with both Stark boys home unless she managed to get them both to fall asleep (which was next to impossible).  She set her purse on the kitchen counter and looked around the living room.  She smiled when she saw Tony and Peter passed out on the couch.  Both were still dressed in jeans and there weren’t any blankets nearby, so she wondered how they got there.  She wasn’t curious enough to wake them up, of course, but once they were awake, she would ask them.  

_* * * 4 Hours Earlier * * *_

Peter dropped his backpack on the floor and hurried down to the lab.  His dad had told him he could help fix the Iron Man suit after school and he had all but skipped his last class (Happy refused to pick him up early and he didn’t want to skip class just to sit outside and get detention).  He had ended up staying until the bell rang, but Happy had to endure his excited talk all the back to the Tower.  

“Hey, Dad!”  Peter yelled, walking into the lab.  Tony jumped awake in his chair, rubbing his face as he turned to look at Peter.  “Are you alright?”  he asked.  Tony nodded then coughed violently. 

“I’m fine,”  Tony answered.  Peter hurried to his side and Tony waved him off.  “Just something in my throat.” Peter rolled his eyes and pressed the back of his hand to Tony’s forehead.  Tony pushed him off. 

“You’re burning up!”  Peter exclaimed.  “You’re not fine, Dad.  You have a fever.”

“Peter, I do not have a fever,”  Tony replied.  Peter gave him a look. 

“Fine,”  he said.  “Let me take your temperature and if it says you don’t have a fever, then fine.”  Before Tony could object, Peter was running upstairs into the medical cabinet and pulling out the thermometer.  He ran back down to the lab where he found Tony just where he left him.  When Tony saw Peter was back with a thermometer, he sighed.  

“Peter, this isn’t necessa—”  Peter shoved the thermometer in Tony’s mouth and closed his jaw.  Tony gave Peter an irritated look and Peter grinned victoriously.  When the thermometer beeped, Peter pulled it out of Tony’s mouth and looked at it. 

“You have a fever!”  Peter said.  Tony rolled his eyes.  “You should be in bed with chicken noodle soup and movies.” 

“I’m not sick, Peter,”  Tony objected.  “I don’t do sick.”  

“I don’t care if you do sick or not!”  Peter said, pulling Tony to his feet.  “The thermometer says you’re sick and I’m going with that.”  Peter struggled to tug Tony up the stairs.  He fought back, insisting he wasn’t sick then toppling forward when he got dizzy.  

“Peter!”  Tony groaned as Peter dumped him on the couch. 

“Dad!”  Peter whined back mockingly.  He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a can of soup.  Tony got up from the couch, though, so he ran back and pushed him back down.  “Please!  You’re sick and you need to rest or it will only get worse!” 

“If I drink the soup will it make you feel better?”  Tony asked.  He actually did like the idea of soup.  It sounded nice. 

“Yeah,”  Peter said softly.  Tony nodded and motioned for him to get on with it then.  Peter hurried to pour the soup in a bowl then microwaved it.  He grabbed a spoon and took the soup to Tony to eat.  Parts of the soup were warm while others were cold, but Tony didn’t tell Peter that. Once he finished, he handed the bowl back to Peter. 

“Thank you,”  he said.  “Now, can I go back to the lab?” 

“No,”  Peter replied.  Tony just rolled his eyes and stood up.  Peter jumped on him, forcing him back down.  Tony groaned and shoved Peter off of him. 

“Come on, kid,”  he said.  “It’s just a cold.”  Peter glared at him and refused to get up from where he was sitting on Tony.  “If you don’t get off of me, you’re gonna get sick too,”  Tony warned.  Peter looked like he’d just won Decathalon as he grinned. 

“You admitted it!”  he yelled.  Tony’s face dropped and he stared at Peter.  “You are sick!” 

“I never said I wasn’t,”  Tony said.  Peter gaped at him. 

“That’s all you’ve been saying since I got home!”  Peter said.  Tony sighed and tried pushing Peter off, but he seemed to stick like glue.  “Just take a ten minute nap and then I’ll leave you alone.”  Tony and Peter stared at each other for a long time, but Peter refused to be the one to lose. 

“Fine!”  Tony gave in, throwing his hands up.  Peter grinned and climbed off Tony, laying on the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table.  “Just ten minutes,”  Tony reminded Peter, closing his eyes.  “Then we’re going down to the lab,”  he trailed off, already dozing off. 

“Yeah,”  Peter replied, falling asleep as well.  Five minutes later, both were fast asleep and didn’t wake up until Pepper woke them up at 9:00PM so they could get better sleep from their beds in their rooms. 


	15. 7 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it’s short and not exactly what the request wanted, but I tried to make it similar while also keeping Tony’s atheistic view (I believe it’s canon that he’s an atheist, if not actual fact). I hope you enjoy it!

Tony walked into the living room to see Peter sitting on the couch, curled up into himself.  He frowned, looking down at Peter for a moment before sitting beside him.  Peter didn’t move.  Tony gently put a hand on his back and Peter turned his head to look at him.  He hadn’t been crying, but Tony could tell something was definitely upsetting him. 

“Hey, kid,”  he said.  “What’s wrong?”

”Do I have a mommy?”  Peter asked.  Tony was too shocked to answer right away.  Peter didn’t seem to notice, though, because he just continued.  “All the other kids at school have one but I don’t and it’s not fair.”  Tony sighed, but understood where he was coming from.  After a few seconds of arguing with himself, he figured it couldn’t hurt to tell him about his mom.  It’s not like it was a big secret, he just didn’t know if Peter would understand. 

“You have a mommy,” Tony told him.  Peter uncurled and turned to Tony, obviously interested in hearing about his mommy.  “However, your mommy can’t be here with us.” 

“Why not?”  Peter asked before he could explain.  Tony pulled Peter to his side and he happily curled into him. 

“Well, when you were four years old, your mommy had to leave,”  Tony said.  Peter scrunched up his face in confusion.  “She dropped you off with me and went to join Uncle Thor.” 

“Then why doesn’t she come visit when Uncle Thor does?”  Peter asked.  

“Unlike Uncle Thor, she can’t leave Asgard,”  Tony answered.  Before Peter could interrupt with another ‘why’ question, he continued.  “The people there love her too much to let her leave. They’re afraid she would never come back.”  Peter stared out the window, obviously thinking about all his dad was saying. 

“Does she love them more than me?”  Peter asked.  Tony shook his head. 

“Of course not, Peter,”  he replied.  “But she knows that if she left, Asgard would fall apart.  She loves you so much, though, and so she made sure someone else could love you for her.” 

“Pepper!”  Peter exclaimed.  That wasn’t where Tony had been going, but he supposed it made sense, so he went with it. 

“Yes,”  he nodded.  Peter smiled then looked up at his dad. 

“I’m glad other people can love her for me since I can’t,”  he said.  “But I’m still gonna love her from down here.  Do you think that’s okay with her?” Tony smiled and kissed his head before nodding. 

“I think that’s more than okay with her,”  he told Peter.  And the next time Thor came to visit, Peter ran up and thanked him for taking care of his mommy.  Although confused, Thor just smiled and said it was his pleasure before going off to ask Tony what ‘the tiny Stark’ had meant. 


	16. 11 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another request getting in. This one includes a guest-star appearance of Uncle Clint!

When Tony planned a nice, relaxing weekend for him and Pepper, he imagined someone like Steve or Natasha watching Peter.  He hadn’t planned on them both getting called in for a mission while Sam had a family thing and Rhodey was currently dealing with military stuff.  Bruce was in South Korea with Helen Cho and Vision and Wanda were having their own relaxing weekend.  That left Clint Barton to stay with Peter and to say Tony had concerns was putting it lightly. 

“Don’t worry, Stark,”  Clint had tried to reassure him.  “I have three kids of my own, I think I can handle one well behaved kid.”  Tony had only left because Pepper had literally dragged him out of the Tower with Happy’s help.  She had even taken his phone and turned it all the way off before putting it in her purse and telling Clint if there was an emergency, he should call her, not Tony. 

“Bye, Dad!”  Peter had waved wildly as Tony walked into the elevator, yelling instructions at Clint until the elevator doors shut. 

That had been the day before.  Clint and Peter had both been happy to be left together for the weekend.  Now, though, Peter was running a fever and had a cough that could rival Thor’s battle cry.  He had woken up early and promptly hurled onto the floor of his bedroom.  Clint had come running, but was too late.  Now they were both staring at vomit on the floor while Peter’s eyes stared up. 

“It’s alright, kiddo,”  Clint said.  He helped Peter carefully crawl out of bed.  “Go take a shower and I’ll clean this up.  When you’re done, come out to the living room and I’ll have a blanket fort for you to sleep in.”  Peter just nodded and walked into the bathroom as he tried not to cry.  He hated throwing up.  All he wanted to do was curl up with his dad and cry, but his dad was gone so he would have to settle for Uncle Clint. 

After his shower, Peter changed into new pyjamas and walked out to the living room.  Thankfully, he no longer felt nauseous and was fairly certain the puking had been a one time occurrence.  He really didn’t want to throw up all over the blanket fort Clint had set up in the living room. 

“Burrow in,”  Clint instructed from the kitchen.  Peter coughed violently as he crawled into the middle of the beanbag slash blanket pile that had overtaken the living room.  Clint had easily found every blanket in the Tower (and probably even those on the other floors) and deposited them in the Stark living room. 

“Uncle Clint?”  Peter asked weakly before coughing again.  Clint turned to look at Peter, stirring something in a pot.  “Are you making soup?” 

“I am,”  Clint answered.  He stopped stirring the soup and filled a water bottle up.  He grabbed some cough drops as well then took it into the living room to Peter.  “I make it when I’m at home and my kids are sick.  I’m sure you’ll like it.” 

“You made it yourself?”  Peter asked, sucking on the honey lemon cough drop. Clint nodded and Peter’s face scrunched up.  “Dad says you can’t cook.”  

“Your dad is right about most things, but that he is wrong about,”  Clint said, rolling his eyes as he returned to the kitchen.  “Ask Aunt Tasha.  She loves my food.”  If Peter was planning on replying, he was stopped by more coughing.  He groaned and burrowed further into his blankets.  Uncle Clint definitely knew what he was doing when it came to blanket and bean bag piles. 

When the soup was done, Clint put it in a cup and covered it with a lid.  He stuck a straw in it then took it over to Peter before snuggling down in the blankets himself.  Peter didn’t seem thrilled to be handed a cup with a straw instead of a bowl, giving Clint a strange look. 

“You’ll thank me when you start coughing your lungs up again and the soup doesn’t go everywhere,”  Clint said.  Peter didn’t look like he believed him, but he did turn and beginning drinking his soup.  It was gone within five minutes and Clint refilled his cup with the remaining soup.  When he returned to the living room, Peter had finished off his water bottle.  Clint traded him cups and filled up the water bottle for Peter.  He returned to the living room just in time for Peter to finish his soup again.  He gave Clint a shy smile and Clint just shook his head, trading him yet again for the soup cup and taking it into the kitchen.  This time when he got back to the living room, Peter was curled up under the blankets half asleep.  

“Uncle Clint?” Peter asked.  Clint hummed as he climbed under the blankets beside Peter.  “Can you tell me a story about a mission you and Auntie Tasha went on?” 

“Any one in particular?”  Clint asked.  Peter shrugged and reached for his water bottle again.  He curled into Clint and closed his eyes. 

“Auntie Tasha said she’d tell me about Budapest, but she never did,”  Peter said softly.  Clint chuckled, rubbing Peter’s arm as he snuggled close. 

“Well, I can tell you my version, but you’ll have to ask her for her version,”  Clint said.  “Apparently we remember Budapest very differently.” 


	17. 6 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the original requested age for this one was 10-12, but let’s be honest, Peter wouldn’t be kept a secret that long and I thought it would be better if he was younger anyway. I hope you still like it!

~~~~It was the end of Peter’s first week of school.  Tony had promised to pick him up and take him to McDonalds for lunch since his first grade class got out at noon on Fridays and Peter couldn’t wait.  He had wanted to invite his new friend Ned, but he had a doctors appointment after school and couldn’t join them.  Peter was disappointed at first, but Tony promised to bring Uncle Steve, so Peter was now even more excited.  Uncle Steve had been on a mission all week and Peter had missed him, so going to McDonalds with him made the whole trip even more exciting.

When the bell rang, signalling lunch for the older kids and the end of school for the younger kids, Peter hurried to pack up his things.  He grabbed his backpack from his cubby and carried his jacket.  When he turned to leave the room, he saw Steve leaning against the wall by the door.  Other kids were staring at him while the teacher gawked.  Peter didn’t seem to notice, but Steve definitely did. 

“Uncle Steve!”  Peter yelled, running and jumping into his arms.  Steve chuckled and picked up Peter, taking his jacket from him. 

“Ready to go, bud?”  Steve asked.  Peter nodded enthusiastically and waved goodbye to Ned.  Ned waved back, smiling as he tugged on his mom’s hand, trying to get her to stop staring at Steve and take him out of school. 

“Where’s Daddy?”  Peter asked, looking around the parking lot.  Steve adjusted his grip on Peter then pointed to the Audi parked across the street.  He carried Peter to the car then set him down before climbing into the passenger seat. 

“Hey, kiddo,”  Tony said, pulling out onto the road and heading towards the nearest McDonalds.  “How was school?”

”It was good,”  Peter said.  “I like Fridays best.  We don’t do much.” 

“Ah, there will come a time where you complain about not enough work,”  Tony said.  Peter looked like he didn’t believe him, but Tony just smiled. 

The ride to McDonalds was short, only about five minutes, but Peter couldn’t stop bouncing in his seat.  Tony parked and Peter was the first one out.  He slammed his door shut and bounced on his toes until Steve was out of the car.  As soon as he was, he grabbed Peter and put him on his shoulders.  Peter squealed happily and Tony smiled up at him.  He pulled open the door and told Peter to duck.  He did, but so did Steve and neither hit their heads. 

“Can I go play?”  Peter asked, pointing to the indoor playground.  Steve took him down from his shoulders as Tony nodded. 

“I’ll go with him,”  Steve said, holding onto Peter’s hand so he didn’t run off.  “I’ll just have a Big Mac, hold the onions, and small fry.” 

“Sure you can chew that?  Did you remember your dentures?”  Tony asked.  Steve gave him a look and let Peter pull him into the play room. 

* * *

By the time they finished their food and Peter was ready to (finally) leave the playground, it had been three hours.  Steve cleaned up their table while Tony got Peter to put his shoes on and finish his soda.  Once everyone was ready, they walked out of McDonalds and headed towards the car. Unfortunately, they hadn’t parked close enough and paparazzi seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

“Mr. Stark!  Captain Rogers!”  the paps yelled.  Peter clung tightly to Tony’s hand as the cameramen surrounded them and yelled out questions. 

“Is this your son?”  one yelled out.  Tony’s grip on Peter tightened and he resisted the urge to pick Peter up.  If he did, the cameras would be in his face and Tony was not willing to let that happen. 

“Daddy!”  Peter cried, burying his face in Tony’s legs.  He felt someone grab his arm and pulled his hand out of Tony’s to hit the attacking arm.  As soon as he had let go of his dad, though, he was pulled far away from him and cameras surrounded him, yelling questions at him. 

“Peter!”  Tony yelled, turning sharply when he felt the small hand leave his.  He saw the paparazzi surrounding Peter and his mind went blank.  He pushed through the crowds, not caring who he hit, until he found Peter.  He was sobbing in the middle of the crowd.  When he saw his dad, he reached out for him.  Tony lunges forward and picked him up.  Peter buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck and continued to cry. 

Tony pushed everyone out of his way until he got to his car.  He got in the back seat with Peter still in his arms.  Steve got in the front seat and drove away.  Peter cried all the way back to the Tower, never letting go of Tony.  He only released him when Tony passed him to Steve once they got in the elevator at Stark Tower. 

“I have to talk to Pepper,”  Tony said, anger barely suppressed. 

“I’ll take care of him,”  Steve promised.  Tony nodded and got off at the 34th floor.  Steve and Peter continued all the way up to the penthouse.  Steve carried Peter into the living room and sat down on the couch.  “Peter?  Talk to me, buddy.” 

“That was scary,”  Peter whispered, face buried in Steve’s shirt as he sat on his lap.  “They were mean.” 

“I know, kiddo,”  Steve said, rubbing his back.  “Daddy’s gonna take care of it, though.  Don’t worry.”  

Tony definitely took care of it.  The next morning, he made a public appearance to announce that if he ever had to deal with paparazzi surrounding his kid ever again, they should watch their backs because Iron  ~~Dad~~ Man was going to make sure they wouldn’t do it.  And Thor help them if they posted any of those photos. 


	18. 14 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just going to be a short, cute idea that was sent in. Also, no one knows Peter has spider powers, yet. He also hasn’t started being Spider-Man. It’s been maybe a week or two since he got his powers and figured out how to make web fluid. I hope you enjoy it!

Peter was having a blast.  Ever since the field trip to Oscorp two weeks ago, he’d had all these super cool abilities like sticking to things and having heightened senses.  He had just gotten used to being able to hear things on every floor of the Tower and finally managed to control it so he wouldn’t go deaf.  He had also recently discovered he had to ability to sense danger when he was almost hit by a taxi but got out of the way.  After realizing he was practically a spider human, he had looked into different ways he could make synthetic spider webs.  He had figured out the formula two days ago, perfected it yesterday, and finished making web shooters this morning.  When he discovered it actually worked flawlessly, he got excited and began shooting webs all around his room. 

After an hour or two of figuring out the best way to shoot the webs, he began to make things out of webs.  He had just made a web hammock and was now relaxing it in, his head a metre from his ceiling when laying down and one leg draped over the edge.  Yes, web hammock were definitely the way to go. 

“Hey, FRIDAY?”  Peter asked.  He shot a web at the wall opposite him and tugged on it to gently swing himself in his hammock.  “When are Dad and Pepper expected back?” 

“Mr. Stark and Miss Potts are five minutes from the Tower,”  FRIDAY announced.  Peter almost fell out of his hammock, shooting a web to the ceiling just in time to catch himself. 

“What?”  he yelled.  He jumped out of his hammock and began to furiously clean up all the webs.  He pulled it from the walls and created a large ball with all of it.  Thankfully, the ones he had shot when he was first learning how to shoot them had dissolved.  He was suddenly very glad he had added that ability to the mixture.  The older stuff was beginning to dissolve, but his hammock was nowhere close to dissolving. 

It took Peter a good five minutes just to get rid of the hammock and by the time his room was spotless, he heard Tony walking down the hall towards his room. Panicking, Peter threw the ball of webbing into his bathroom and shut the door.  He collapsed into his bed, grabbing a comic book just as Tony opened the door to his bedroom. 

“Hey, kid,”  he said.  Peter smiled and set his comic book aside.  “Did you have a good day?” 

“Yeah,”  Peter answered. 

“Good,”  Tony replied.  “Sorry Pepper And I had to dip out for the day.  Will a movie and pizza make it up to you?”  Peter grinned and nodded.  “Alright.”  Tony left the room and Peter put his comic book away before following his dad into the main room.  By the time he returned to his room after the movie and pizza, his web ball had disappeared and his room was back to normal. 


	19. 7 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I combined two ideas into one so it might not be exactly what you asked for, but I hope you like it.

Peter was fine playing at the park with Ned after school. It was always fun and they managed to make up crazy adventures they could go on.  One of the favourites between the boys was that they were fighting with the Avengers.  Ned would pretend to be Captain America while Peter insisted he got to be Iron Man since that was his dad.  Together, they fought invisible monsters on the playground.  At least, most of the time they were invisible.  This was the first time they weren’t. 

People were screaming and running.  Civilians scattered as the attackers began to shoot up the area.  Peter and Ned ran from the playground towards Mrs. Leeds, but Peter got confused in the crowd.  He hid behind a tree, crying as the guns went off and people screamed.  He sat on the ground, face buried in his arms as the loud noises echoed all around him.  However, at the familiar sound of the quin jet landing nearby and Iron Man’s repulsers, Peter looked up.  He wiped his face and carefully peered around the tree to make sure it was true. 

It was!  The Avengers were here!  Peter couldn’t contain himself as he ran towards his dad, wanting comfort and safety in Iron Man.  He was stopped, though, when a large green person stepped in front of him.  Peter’s eyes widened and he stepped back in order to look up at the Hulk.  He was the only Avenger Peter had never met.  Sure, he knew Uncle Bruce, but not the Hulk.  His dad and Uncle Bruce didn’t want to risk the Hulk hurting Peter. 

“Hi,”  Peter said softly, waving up at the Hulk.  Hulk grinned and tilted his head at the kid.  “Um, there’s mean people hurting people and it’s kind of scary.  Can I stay with you?”  Peter asked.  He would rather stay near the Hulk than behind his tree alone. 

“I hurt you,”  Hulk said.  Peter shook his head quickly.  The sound of guns going off closer to them made him start to cry again and Hulk felt bad.  “Come,”  he said.  He crouched down and helped Peter climbed on his back.  It was hard, but Peter managed to climb on top of Hulk and hang on.  Instead of running into battle, Hulk ran to the opposite side of the park and sat down, letting Peter get off and sit beside him. 

“Thank you, Mr. Hulk,”  Peter said.  Hulk grunted, a small smile appearing.  A bomb went off and Peter jumped, crying and burying his face into the Hulk’s leg.  Hulk carefully placed a hand on his back, nearly covering Peter entirely, but Peter didn’t seem afraid. 

“Hulk protect,”  Hulk told him.  Peter looked up and nodded, rubbing his eyes. 

“Thank you,”  Peter said softly.  He stayed with Hulk until the guns had long since gone away and everything had calmed down.  The quin jet was still there, though, and the others were calling for Hulk.  “They want you,”  Peter said.  Hulk nodded and help Peter climb onto his back before running back to the quin jet.  

When the Avengers saw Peter with Hulk, they all froze.  They watched as Hulk gently helped Peter off his back and onto the ground.  Peter awkwardly hugged his leg then Hulk ran off to transform back into Bruce.  Peter watched him leave then turned back to the others just as Tony landed.  When he saw Peter, he felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Peter?  What are you doing here?”  he asked, lifting his face plate and hurrying over to Peter.  Peter pointed in the direction Hulk went and explained how he had been playing at the park with Ned when the attack began.  He told his dad how he got lost in the attack and hid behind a tree until the Avengers came. 

“I was trying to find you, but I found Hulk instead and he stayed with me,”  Peter said.  Tony’s eyes widened and he looked where Peter had pointed.  Bruce was just now walking back.  “He’s not scary.  He’s really nice.” 

“That explains why I didn’t see him,”  Tony muttered.  He looked back down at Peter and smiled.  “Alright.  Let’s get back to the Tower.” 

“Can I rise in the quin jet?”  Peter asked. Tony nodded and let Peter run on board with Natasha.  Tony waited for Bruce to return then asked him about Hulk and Peter. 

“I guess Hulk likes kids,”  Bruce said.  He and Tony walked on board the quin jet and Clint took off towards the Tower. 

“Well, now we know we don’t have to worry about Peter around him,”  Tony said.  Bruce nodded and smiled at Peter who was sitting on Natasha’s lap, telling her and Steve about his day at the park with Ned. 


	20. 16 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is just a short, cute little prompt I got sent in. I hope you guys like it!

Peter had always had a very compassionate heart.  He always looked out for the little guy (one of the things that led to his becoming Spider-Man) and made sure everyone felt included and happy.  Tony was glad his son was so good hearted, but sometimes he wished he wasn’t nearly so kind.  It sometimes led to situations where Tony looked like the bad guy and Peter was just an innocent angel.  Situations, for example, like this. 

“Peter, we can’t keep it,”  Tony said.  He had to force himself to look away from Peter who had ready eyes and was holding an abnormally small kitten.  “We can’t be around for it all the time and the Tower isn’t a good place for a cat.” 

“But Dad!  I can’t just let it go!”  Peter exclaimed.  He could hold the kitten in one hand.  “It’s too tiny!  Besides, everyone needs love.”  Tony felt awful having to play the bad guy; especially when the victim was a tiny, eyes-still-closed kitten. 

“Peter,”  Tony sighed.  Peter was gently petting the kitten, whispering soothing things into it’s closed ears as the kitten cried. 

“It’s hungry, Dad,”  Peter said.  “Can I at least feed it?”  Tony knew there wasn’t anything ‘at least’ that Peter was going to do.  If he fed the kitten, he would declare the kitten thought he was its mother and it would be awful if the kitten was abandoned again. 

“Fine,”  Tony agreed, seeing tears in Peter’s eyes as the kitten continued to cry.  Peter raced upstairs to the kitchen and Tony followed at a slower pace.  Peter heated up a small bowl of milk and set it on the counter.  He carefully set the grey kitten on the counter in front of the bowl and waited for it to start drinking.  It didn’t, continuing to cry out for food.  Peter looked distressed as he tried to guide the kitten to the water.  As a last resort, he dipped his pinky in the milk and held it to the kitten.  The kitten hesitantly licked his finger before deciding it liked it.  Peter dipped his pinky in the milk and held it for the kitten multiple times.  By the time the kitten was full, Peter’s pinky was pruny and Tony had googled how to convince your kid he can’t have a kitten.  The results were not helpful. 

“Dad?  Can we please keep him?”  Peter asked, carefully picking the kitten up and holding it close to his chest.  

“Peter, we can’t take care of a kitten,”  Tony said again.  Peter gave Tony puppy-dog (or would it be kitten?) eyes and he had to look away. 

“Please, Dad!  Cloudy doesn’t have anyone else,”  Peter said.  Tony almost laughed.  The kid had named it!  There was no hope now. 

“Peter, what we need to do is find it a surrogate mother so it can grow up and learn cat ways, not spider human ways,” Tony said.  Peter perked up.  His dad wasn’t saying no anymore.  That was a good thing. 

“Alright!  If I find a surrogate mom, can we keep it once it’s old enough?”  Peter asked.  Tony sighed. 

“I’d have to talk to Pepper,”  he said.  Peter grinned and looked down at the kitten—Cloudy. 

“Hear that, buddy?”  he said softly.  The kitten just stretched.  “If I can find you a cat mama, I can keep you.” 

“That’s not what I said!”  Tony told him, but Peter was already down the hall and headed towards his room.  Tony sighed and shook his head. 

* * *

It took an hour before Peter finally found a shelter that had a nursing mother cat.  After asking, the shelter agreed to foster Cloudy until he was old enough to go to a home.  Peter broke the happy news to Tony as soon as he hung up.  A minute later, they were in the car headed to the shelter.  Peter had a hard time leaving Cloudy with his new mom, but the woman with him assured Peter they would call the moment Cloudy was ready to go home.  Peter still wasn’t happy about leaving Cloudy, but eventually he did. 

It took three weeks before the shelter called to say Cloudy could go home.  Tony had managed to convince Peter the Compound was a better place, so they picked up Cloudy then headed up to the Compound.  Cloudy hadn’t gotten much bigger, but he had definitely gotten more adventurous.  The entire drive upstate, he climbed all over Peter and mewed happily when Peter stroked him. 

“Alright, Cloudy,”  Peter said, taking off his seat belt and picking up the kitten.  “This is your new home.”  He followed Tony into the Compound and was immediately met by Wanda. 

“It’s so cute!”  Wanda exclaimed, taking Cloudy from Peter immediately.  He frowned as Cloudy crawled over Wanda and mewed happily. 

“It’s my cat,”  Peter reminded her.  Wanda shrugged as she carefully pulled the kitten from her shoulder and held it out for Vision to see. 

“We’ll take care of him,”  Wanda promised.  “Don’t worry.” 

“Is everything here that he needs?”  Peter asked Steve as he joined them at the door.  Steve nodded. 

“Don’t worry, Peter,”  Steve said.  Peter looked over at Cloudy who seemed happy with Wanda and Vision.  “We’ll take care of him.” 

“Okay,”  Peter said.  He said a long goodbye to Cloudy and sadly followed his dad back out to the car.  He climbed in the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt, staring sadly at the Compound. 

“Don’t worry, kiddo,”  Tony said.  He patted Peter’s knee before starting the car.  “We’ll come visit this weekend to check up on him.”  Peter nodded, but stared at the Compound until he couldn’t. 

“Are you sure he’ll be okay?”  Peter asked, turning around in his seat to face forward. 

“Of course,”  Tony answered.  “That’s the safest place in the state.  That kitten will be safer than you and I in the Tower.” 

“It better be,”  Peter mumbled. 


	21. 15 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m really excited for this request. It came in and I thought it was such a fun idea. I hope you enjoy it!

Peter was bored.  His dad had dragged him all the way out to the Compound on a Sunday morning because he had a meeting and thought Peter would enjoy hanging out with the team.  He didn’t remember that most of the team was included in the meeting and that Peter had a lot of homework to get down.  That meant Peter was left in the common room to do his homework while his dad and most of the team was in a meeting.  It wasn’t that awful, really, and he had actually gotten quite a bit done.  That’s why when Clint asked if he was doing anything important, he said no. 

“Great!  Cause I want to teach you how to drive,”  Clint said.  Peter's eyes widened and he shut his English book.  “I would teach Cooper, but he’s 10.  So, wanna go?” 

“Yeah!”  Peter agreed immediately.  He jumped up from the ground and followed Clint down to the garage.  Clint grabbed a set of keys and walked with Peter over to a nearby car.  It wasn’t the fanciest car they had, but it was still nice. 

“Alright,”  Clint said, fastening his seat belt from the passenger side.  “Right is gas and left is break.  To change direction or gears, move this thingy.  You have to press a button though or it won’t move.”  Peter nodded, looking at each thing as Clint pointed it out.  He put his foot on the gas pedal and took the keys from Clint.  “Start our slow.  You’re gonna have to change from park to drive first though.”  Peter nodded and started the car.  He grabbed hold of the shift stick and pulled it back until the ‘D’ was highlighted and Clint said that meant drive. 

“Now what?”  Peter asked, looking up at Clint. 

“Now, you carefully exit the garage,”  Clint instructed.  Peter must have pressed too hard on the gas because they shot forward.  He moved his foot off the gas and slammed on the breaks seconds before colliding into the garage wall.  Clint stared at the wall then told Peter to back up.  “Slower than that!”  he said.  Peter nodded and shifted to the ‘R’ before gently tapping the pedal.  

They moved back jerkily until they were far enough away from the wall that Clint said he could turn and slowly leave the garage.  Peter continued to tap the gas as they inched out of the garage, jerking along until Clint was sure he was going to have a sore neck tomorrow.  Peter stopped, stomping on the break, as soon as he was outside the garage. 

“Okay, that was okay,”  Clint said, rubbing his neck.  “Now drive down the driveway, but without jerking.  Make it smooth.” 

“Yeah, alright,”  Peter said, mostly to himself.  He carefully pressed the gas and held it down as they creeped down the long driveway at 3 km an hour.  It took five minutes to get to the entrance gate where they could turn around.  “Now what?”  Peter asked, stopping right before the turnout. 

“Now, we turn around and head back, but faster,”  Clint said.  Peter nodded and slowly turned around.  As soon as he was facing the direction of the Compound, he slammed on the gas and they took off up the curvy driveway.  Clint gripped the door handle as they flew around a corner and Peter screamed, letting go of the wheel. 

“We’re gonna die!”  he yelled, covering his face but not moving his foot of the gas.  Clint lunges for the steering wheel and tried to drive the car from the passenger seat. 

“You can’t just let go, Peter!”  he said.  They hit another corner and Clint struggled to keep the car from flying off the road and into the ditch.  He managed to keep them upright until the next corner which came so fast Clint didn’t see it coming.  They slammed into a tree right outside the Compound and the airbags deployed.  Both groaned and Peter pushed the airbag out of his face. 

“That was...”  he trailed off, not sure how to put it.  Suddenly, Clint started laughing.  Peter looked over at him, worried he might have hit his head, only to discover he was fine.  The car definitely wasn’t, but they were.  

“Oh my word, Peter,”  Clint said between laughs.  “You’re awful at driving!”  Peter let out a chuckle at that and pretty soon, both him and Clint were in hysterics.  They didn’t notice Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Rhodes running towards them until their doors were being pulled open and they were pulled out of the car. 

“What on earth happened?”  Tony demanded, checking Peter over for injuries.  When he found none, he turned Peter so he could glare at him. 

“Uncle Clint tried to teach me how to drive,”  Peter said.  Tony frowned. 

“And how did that work out for you?”  he asked.  Peter grinned and glanced over at Clint who was being chewed out by Natasha in sign language. 

“Well, I learned a few things,”  Peter answered.  Tony rolled his eyes and started leading Peter back to the Compound. 

“We’re gonna make sure you don’t have whiplash or something then you and Uncle Clint aren’t going to be allowed alone anymore,”  Tony said, taking Peter up to the hospital wing.  The doctors confirmed that, thanks to Peter’s advanced healing, he was perfectly fine.  Tony thanked them then took Peter up to the main floor where Clint had a bag of peas on his neck as he laid on the couch. 

“Is he good?”  Natasha asked.  Tony nodded, forcing Peter to sit back down and finish his homework.  He went to talk to Natasha, Steve, and Rhodes in the kitchen so Peter could work on finishing his homework. 

“Psst,”  Clint hissed.  Peter looked up from his homework.  Clint was slowly sitting up, keeping the peas on his neck. “Do you want to learn how to fly the quin jet?” 


	22. 18 Years Old

Peter was very nervous.  To be fair, he had every reason to be nervous right now.  It was the night of his senior prom.  Sure, he was going with his two best friends MJ and Ned, but he had been convinced by his dad and some of his uncles that asking MJ to be his date was a good idea.  It had even seemed like it up until two hours ago when Peter began to realize what he had gotten himself into.  Now, he was trying to convince Natasha to break his arm so he wouldn’t have to go. 

“Please, Auntie Tasha!”  Peter begged.  Ned rolled his eyes and opened the door to the suburban.  He had stopped by two hours ago to hang out with Peter for a while then get ready. 

“Peter, you’ll be fine,”  Natasha promised, climbing in the passenger seat.  Unfortunately, the suburban could take two extra people and Sam and Natasha had volunteered right away. 

“I’ll die from social embarrassment,”  Peter mumbled, climbing in beside Ned and making Sam sit in the very back.  Tony started the car and they were off to MJ’s house. 

Peter was the one who rang the doorbell.  Tony stood behind him while Ned, Sam, and Natasha remained in the car.  MJ’s mom opened the door and happily let Peter and Tony inside.  Thankfully MJ’s dad was gone on a business trip, but Peter was positive her little sister was giving him the evil eye.  He was about to turn and run out the door when MJ appeared. 

“Hey, loser,”  she said, but it didn’t have to same sting as it usually did.  Peter was too busy staring at her to reply.  He had only seen MJ in a dress a few other times and he still wasn’t used to it.  “Are you good?”  Peter snapped back to attention and nodded hastily, his face warming up. 

“You look great,”  he stuttered.  MJ smiles and glanced at her mom. 

“Photos!”  she exclaimed.  MJ rolled her eyes but stepped closer to Peter.  In her heels, she was taller than Peter.  Since sophomore year, he had grown so he was one inch taller than her.  Of course she would wear heels to prom; she wasn’t fond of the fact that Peter was now taller than her if only by an inch. 

“Cheater,”  Peter mumbled, causing MJ to grin bigger. 

“Oh, don’t just stand there awkwardly!”  Mrs. Jones said.  She pulled out her phone as Peter and MJ wrapped their arms around each other. Tony pulled out his phone and took photos of them as well.  Once Mrs. Jones was satisfied with her photos, she let them go. 

They walked out to the suburban and Peter made Ned crawl in the back with Sam.  MJ greeted Natasha happily and ignored Sam; they had gotten into a fight three days earlier over who had actually won chess and were no longer on speaking terms. 

“Peter’s really nervous,”  Natasha told MJ.  Peter almost choked on air.  Why was she telling MJ this?  Natasha was supposed to be on his side! 

“Really?”  MJ asked, smirking at Peter.  He buried his face in his hands when Sam piped up, breaking their no-speaking game. 

“Oh yeah,”  he said.  “I was afraid he’d wet himself.” 

“Sam!”  Peter exclaimed, turning around and trying to hit him.  Sam just chuckled and moved away from Peter’s swipes. 

“Aw, were you nervous, Petey-bear?”  MJ cooed.  Peter glared at her.  “It’s okay.  No need to be nervous.” 

“You’re all awful,”  he muttered, slouching down in his seat and crossing his arms.  Tony looked in the rear view mirror at him and frowned. 

“Sit up!”  he said.  Peter begrudgingly sat up but kept his arms crossed.  “You’ll wrinkle the suit.” 

“That’s the least of my worries,”  Peter replied. 

“We can stay if you’re really scared, Peter,”  Natasha suggested.  Peter shook his head so fast even his super healing had trouble keeping him from getting whiplash. 

“No!  It’s okay!”  he all but yelled.  Natasha laughed as they pulled up to the school.  Peter opened the door and nearly tumbled onto the ground.  MJ took her time getting out and by the time she was out, so was everyone else.  Peter groaned when Tony and Natasha held up phones. 

“Group photos,”  Tony said.  Peter stood between MJ and Ned, wrapping one arm around each and forcing a smile on his face.  Natasha gave him a look and he tried harder.  MJ jabbed his side and he yelped. 

“Hey!”  he said.  She poked him again and he squirmed, trying not to let on that it tickled.  “Stop that!” 

“Just smile for the picture,”  MJ said.  She turned completely and tickled his neck.  He pinched her fingers between his shoulder and neck, trying to hide a giggle. 

“MJ!”  he said as she used her other hand to tickle him.  All the while, Natasha and Tony took pictures of them.  Peter was less than thrilled to find Tony posted them on the Avengers message board, but saved the ones Tony had printed and set on his bedroom desk. 


	23. 16 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request! Yay!

Peter was exhausted.  Fighting crime really wore a teen out.  He hadn’t even been out for an hour, but he had been out late last night and hadn’t gotten much sleep.  He had promised his dad he would only stay out for an hour or two, so now he was swinging through New York City back towards Stark Tower.  His bedroom window was open as usual, so he was able to swing in.  He stumbled, tripping over a book he had left on the floor and slammed into the wall.  He groaned, pulled off his mask, and rubbed his nose only to discover he had broken it after smashing face first into the wall.  It wouldn’t be the first time he had broken it. 

“Careful, spidey,” a voice said.  Peter shrieked, spinning around to face the voice.  Michelle was sitting on his bed, an amused smirk on her face. 

“What—How—MJ!”  Peter exclaimed.  Michelle laughed and Peter rolled his eyes.  He then remembered he was in his Spider-Man suit and she didn’t seem at all surprised. 

“Yeah, yeah,”  Michelle said.  She stood up and picked up the book from the floor.  “I figured it out about four months ago.  You’re not very good at keeping secrets; or swinging into rooms apparently.” 

“You knew?”  Peter asked.  Michelle gave him a look.  Before he could say anything else, he became aware of his nose bleeding. 

“You should probably fix that,”  Michelle said, pointing to his nose.  Peter tossed his mask on his bed and cupped his chin. 

“Can you take me down to medical?”  Peter asked.  Michelle nodded and guided him down the hall and into the elevator.  They walked onto the medical floor and nurses immediately began to fix Peter’s nose.  They set it properly and put a small bandaid on it to keep it in place until Peter could heal.  By the time he returned to Michelle upstairs in the living room, his nose had stopped bleeding and he had managed to clean off all the dried blood. 

“Did you forget we had a study night?”  Michelle asked once they had returned to Peter’s room.  He nodded. 

“Yeah, maybe a bit,”  he replied.  Michelle pulled out her Spanish flash cards as Peter laid down on his bed.  “You haven’t told anyone about Spider-Man, right?” 

“Who would I tell?  Ned?”  Michelle joked.  Peter was about to tell her that Ned already knew, but she beat him to it.  “I know he knows.  You’re both awful at keeping secrets,”  she reminded him. 

“Thanks for pointing that out.  Again,”  Peter said.  Michelle snorted then waved the flash cards in front of his face again. “Right! Studying!” 

“Yeah,”  Michelle said.  She held up a card and read off, “What does _eres_ _idiota_ mean?” 

“Michelle!” 


	24. 12 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a fun request! Keep sending them in. My list is still pretty short compared to how it used it be!

Tony never ceased to impress.  When Steve suggested a team vacation, he expected maybe a weekend camping trip or maybe going to Disneyworld.  He did not expect them to take Tony’s private jet to Switzerland for a week of skiing and Bavarian fun.  The rest of the team didn’t mind; they were more than willing to go to Europe for a week even if a few of them didn’t know how to ski.  Tony was included in that few. 

“Come on, Dad!”  Peter exclaimed.  He awkwardly turned in his skis, picking them up like duck feet and slowly turning to face his dad.  “It’s not hard!” 

“I’ll decide if it’s hard or not and I decided it was!”  Tony retorted, slowly scooting his skis forward and over towards Peter.  Natasha laughed, skiing backwards down the hill part way and stopping so she could watch Tony shuffle forward.  Clint almost skied right into her, causing her to erupt in rapid Russian. 

“Just steer where you want to go,”  Steve said, gliding down to where Natasha and Clint were.  Tony glared at Steve and would have replied, but Sam slammed into him from behind and the two went sprawling. 

“Wilson!”  Tony yelled.  Sam groaned and Tony struggled to push Sam off of him. 

“Sorry, man,”  Sam muttered.  He got up with Rhodey and Vision’s help.  Vision and Wanda didn’t bother waiting for the rest of them as they took off down the hill. 

“Stupid witches and androids that know how to ski,”  Tony muttered as Steve helped him to his feet. 

* * *

By the fourth day, Tony had managed to figure out how to ski.  He was the slowest in the group (Peter was a close second) but Steve and Rhodes were more than willing to stay behind.  After Natasha had helped Peter figure out the basics, she and Clint broke off from the group and did their own thing.  Wanda and Vision were only ever seen at meals or once the mountain was closed, opting for more advanced runs than what Tony, Sam, and Peter could do. 

“I bet you can’t do this,”  Peter said, glancing back at Tony.  He gave a small jump and managed not to fall over. 

“I can too,”  Tony replied.  He tried it and nearly fell over, but caught himself just in time.  Peter laughed and did another trick.  Tony copied him as they continued down the beginners’ slope.  It wasn’t until they hit a small jump that they had trouble.  Peter fell after hitting it, but scooped out of the way before Tony came through.  He hit it a little too hard and went tumbling down the hill.  Steve hurried down the hill to make sure he was alright while Rhodey checked on Peter. 

“I’m fine,”  Peter insisted, struggling to get up.  “How’s Dad?”  he asked.  With Rhodey’s help, he was able to quickly ski to where his dad had stopped rolling.  His skis were off and he was still on the ground. 

“Tony, can you tell me where we’re at?”  Steve asked.  Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Switzerland,”  he answered.  He slowly sat up and grimaced.  “I didn’t hit my head, Cap.  I twisted my ankle.” 

“Is he gonna be okay?”  Peter asked.  Steve looked up and nodded.  Sam slowly came to a stop beside them and lifted his goggles. 

“You okay, man?”  he asked.  Tony nodded. 

“I think I’m done for the day, though,”  he replied. 

It took both Rhodey and Steve to help Tony into the lodge and up to their hotel room.  Peter and Sam followed them upstairs and Peter made sure everything was perfect so his dad wasn’t in any pain.  He found an ice pack and made sure all the pillows were fluffed. 

“I’m fine, kiddo,”  Tony assured him.  Peter frowned and Tony patted the bed beside him.  Peter crawled onto it and curled up against his side.  “I just twisted my ankle, nothing serious.” 

“But it’s my fault,”  Peter said softly.  Tony shook his head.  “Yes, it is! If I hadn’t gone over the jump you wouldn’t have followed me and you would be okay!” 

“Let’s be honest, Peter,”  Tony said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  “I would have gone off that jump to try and show off whether or not you had gone off it first.” 

“I guess that’s true,”  Peter said.  Tony decided not to take offence to that statement and instead shifted so he was more comfortable.  He had just stopped moving when the door opened and Pepper came running into the room, Bruce close behind her.  They had both been reading down in the cafe, neither wanting to ski. 

“Oh my word, Tony,”  Pepper said.  Steve told Bruce what had happened while Pepper rushed over to Tony.  “Are you okay?” 

“Of course,”  Tony smirked.  Pepper frowned and swatted his arm. 

“Stupid,”  she said.  Tony frowned but everyone else agreed; even Peter. 


	25. Multiple Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for this chapter I decided to just combine multiple 400-500 word stories into one chapter.  They are all of Peter doing some kind of charity or whatever, but at different ages.  It will clarify his age with each one.  I just wanted to explain why the top said what it said.

_12 Years Old_

Tony knew Peter liked helping other people even as he was a little kid.  He was always wanting to help the people he saw sitting on the streets and always volunteering to help out at Stark Industries. That’s why, when Peter asked to go with Ned to help out at the humane society, Tony said yes.  He even went with them to make sure nothing went wrong.  Besides, if Tony Stark was seen at the humane society, people were more likely to go there. 

“Come on, Dad!”  Peter called.  He had been sent out with three medium sized dogs and told to give them a good walk.  Ned had preferred staying with the cats so his mom stayed with him while Tony went with Peter.  He had been given four tiny dogs that seemed to enjoy running under his feet and twisting the leashes around. 

“I’m coming,”  Tony said.  He finally got the dogs to obey a little and he followed Peter down the sidewalk.  Peter happily chattered to the dogs as he walked while Tony struggled to not step on one of the chihuahuas.  By they time they returned to the humane society, Tony was exhausted but Peter was pumped.  He seemed sad to give the dogs back to the worker who would return them to their cages. 

“Would you like to take more?”  a worker asked.  Peter nodded quickly, not bothering to ask his dad first. 

“Of course!  And can I take big dogs?”  he asked.  The answer was yes.  So Peter took two German shepherds and Tony got a Burmese mountain dog.  He wanted to chihuahuas back. 

  _13 Years Old_

Sokovia was a mess.  There was no way the country would recover from Ultron quickly and the Avengers all felt awful.  Of course, when Peter heard the country was in bad shape and had been nearly destroyed, he asked if he could start a Sokovia help organisation.  Tony was all for the idea and made sure Peter had everything he needed.  It wasn’t hard to get volunteers when the Avengers were going to be there. 

“Peter, this is Wanda,”  Clint said, bringing a brunette over to Peter.  He had just landed in Sokovia with Pepper after managing to convince his dad he would be safe.  “She’s from Sokovia and will become an Avenger when she gets home.” 

“Cool!”  Peter smiled.  Wanda forced a small smile.  “Can you help me know where to start?  Cause I want to help fix things but I don’t know where to begin.” 

“Come with me,”  Wanda said.  Peter nodded and happily followed her further into the city, asking her a million questions about Sokovia and how she had managed to become an Avenger.  After showing him her magic, his questions only grew in number.  “Look, I’ll answer your questions later but right now, we need to help people,”  she told him.  Peter nodded, suddenly focusing on the people ahead of him. 

“I made backpacks full of blankets, clothes, and hygiene items we can give them,”  Peter told her.  Wanda smiled.  “They’re back on the jet, but if we tell them will they come?” 

“Yes,”  Wanda answered.  Peter grinned and ran towards a small family huddled next to a building.  He tried telling them to go to the jet for supplies, but they didn’t understand him.  Peter looked upset and Wanda hurried to intervene.  She put her hand on Peter’s shoulder and translated what he had said to the family.  They thanked both of them and followed the instructions on getting back to the jet. 

“Thanks, Wanda,”  Peter said.  He spotted another family and tugged Wanda in that direction.  “Let’s go help them now!” 

_15 Years Old_

It was Peter’s idea first: he would dress up as Spider-Man and go to the nearby orphanages.  Ned had suggested all the Avengers go, but Peter had said that would be too stressful.  The Avengers weren’t all agreeing at the moment and half of them were fugitives.  In the end, they stuck to Peter’s original idea and Ned went with him.  They weren’t sure exactly how to approach the orphanage, so they walked up and rang the doorbell. 

“Hi!  I’m Spider-Man and I was wondering if I could hang out for a while,”  Peter said when the door opened.  The woman that answered gave him a strange look. 

“Why?”  she asked.  Peter awkwardly shifted on his feet. 

“Well, I just wanted to see if I could make them happy because I know it’s probably really hard having no parents,”  Peter said.  “I only have one parent which I know is better than nothing, but I figured I could help them have a good Sunday.”  The woman still seemed hesitant.  “I can prove I’m really Spider-Man if you want,”  Peter suggested, suddenly understanding why she might be wary.  She nodded and Peter shot a web at the nearest building, swing off in that direction then doing a flip as he swung back down.  He grinned even though the mask covered his mouth. 

“Come on in, Spider-Man,”  the woman said.  She even allowed Ned in.  She rounded up all the kids and as soon as they saw Spider-Man, they got excited.  Peter and Ned ended up staying at the orphanage until all the kids were sent off to bed.  They were led out the door and welcomed back.  “Thank you,”  the woman told them. 

“No problem!”  Peter said.  The woman shut the door and Ned and Peter walked off down the streets to find a taxi and return home. 

_17 Years Old_

This time, it was MJ’s idea.  She has been bored Saturday morning and Calle duo Peter and Ned, asking them if Spider-Man wanted to go visit kids in hospitals.  Peter thought it was a brilliant idea and Ned thought it was cliche.  It didn’t take much convincing, though, after Peter reminded him how much the kids in the orphanage had enjoyed it.  MJ called ahead to the hospital and they agreed to all meet up outside at 12PM.  Peter was the first one there. 

“A little excited, are we Spider-Man?”  MJ teased.  Ned arrived five minutes after MJ and they went inside.  

The hospital staff were more than willing to accommodate Peter’s every need.  He had arrived as Spider-Man so he wouldn’t be seen ahead of time, but the doctors and nurses acted as if he was royalty.  They took him to every wing of the hospital they could.  Some kids got excited when they saw him while others became shy.  It didn’t matter to Peter, though.  He talked to every kid for a good five minutes at least before leaving.  He only led the hospital because most kids had gone to sleep and he was getting tired too.  

“That was awesome!”  Peter exclaimed as they walked out of the hospital. 

“Yeah, best day ever!”  Ned agreed.  MJ just grinned as she hailed a taxi. 

“It was pretty fun,”  she said.  She pulled open the door to the taxi then turned to say goodbye.  “Later, losers.”  She slipped into the taxi and Ned hailed the next one.  Once Ned was gone, Peter swung through New York and back to Stark Tower where he promptly fell asleep. 

_19 Years Old_

Peter knew MJ was big into women’s and equal rights marches.  It was no surprise to him when she cancelled their date due to a sudden invitation to a march she hadn’t known about.  Peter had just gotten the phone call and was sitting in his room.  He looked at his dress shirt and shrugged.  At least now he didn’t have to fight his tie.  He hated doing those things and just because his dad was Tony Stark didn’t mean he liked wearing them.  As he looked in the mirror, though, he spotted his Spider-Man suit draped over his desk chair.  With a grin, he quickly changed and leapt our of Stark Tower, making his way towards the march MJ had told him about. 

It was hard to find MJ aim the crowd, but Karen was able to locate her fairly quickly and Peter swung down beside her.  She seemed surprised to see Peter but then just grinned and handed him a sign (she liked to make them in her free time so she was never caught off guard at a march).  He grinned back and took the sign, holding it above his head and chanting the same thing MJ was. 

Of course, the news got ahold of the fact that Spider-Man was at a women’s march.  They showed up an hour after he arrived and tried to pull him aside for an interview, but Peter refused.  Any time they asked him a question, he proudly shouted the chant at them and turned back to continue marching with MJ.  That was probably one of the most covered marches of the year all thanks to Spider-Man. 


	26. 13 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should just tell when something isn’t a request because they almost always are.

“No, Peter,”  Tony said, giving Peter a stern look.  “Don’t ask again.  No one can go with you so you can’t go.” 

“But Ned—”  Tony went back to working on his new Iron Man suit, ignoring Peter as he tried explain again that Ned would be there.  He knew Peter knew he wasn’t allowed to go to big events unless an Avenger went with him.  They were too risky.  He would have happily gone with Peter, but Pepper had a date planned and there was no way he was getting out of it unless the world was ending.  All the other Avengers has things scheduled tonight as well, so Peter was going to be left in the Tower with FRIDAY. 

“Peter, if you don’t drop it I’m going to ground you for a month,”  Tony warned.  Peter groaned and stomped out of the lab.  Tony loved Peter, but he was glad when he left and he no longer complained about not going to the concert.  FRIDAY turned his music back up and Tony continued to work on his suit for the remaking hour he had before his date with Pepper. 

* * *

Peter laid on his bed, arms crossed as he glared up at the ceiling.  It was so unfair.  Why did he have to go with an Avenger? Didn’t his dad trust him and Ned?  Besides, they were in eighth grade now; they were the big kids at school (the big kids that couldn’t go anywhere without a babysitter, Peter added bitterly).  His phone buzzed and he glanced at it to see a text from Ned.  Peter told him his dad said he couldn’t go and went back to brooding.  Suddenly, he got an idea.  He was smart enough to disable FRIDAY.  What if he turned her off and escaped to the concert once his dad and Pepper left?  He sat up and texted Ned again, telling him to save an extra seat, he would be late. 

* * *

Tony checked on Peter before he met Pepper.  He peeked into Peter’s room and saw him reading a book on his bed.  He didn’t look up when Tony looked in, so Tony knew he was probably still mad.  He sighed, but decided not to say anything.  He shut the door and went back into the living room where Pepper was waiting. 

“He’s still mad, but he’ll live,”  Tony told her.  Pepper nodded and straightened his hastily done tie. 

“He better,”  she said.  She finished with his tie and they walked towards the elevator.  “I think I deserve a date more than he deserves a concert.”  Tony chuckled as the elevator took them down to the garage.  He grabbed the keys to his corvette that was miraculously there (Natasha regularly commandeered it) and opened the passenger door for Pepper.  He climbed in the driver’s seat once she was in and started the car. 

“We’re headed to Daniel?”  Tony asked.  Pepper nodded and he shot out onto the street and towards the French restaurant. 

* * *

Peter waited until his dad and Pepper were ten minutes away before going down to the lab.  He was immediately allowed in and hurried over towards FRIDAY’s box.  He had to enter multiple different codes before it unlocked, but he had managed to snag them from his dad’s computer.  He opened the box and pulled out a wire.  He called out to her, but she replied.  He tugged another wire out and tried again.  This time, she said nothing. Peter grinned victoriously and ran back upstairs and into the elevator.  He had to manually push the button to the ground floor since FRIDAY couldn’t do it automatically, but he liked pressing buttons so that wasn’t an issue.  It wasn’t hard to hail a taxi, either. 

“Where to, kid?”  the driver asked.  Peter slipped into the backseat and fastened in.  The driver repeated his question, more impatient than before. 

“Oh! Um, NYC Arena,”  Peter said.  The driver nodded and jerked back into the traffic flow.  

It took nearly forty minutes to get there due to traffic.  Peter handed the driver his credit card to scan then ran into the concert hall, texting Ned and saying he was there.  He could hear the concert already going and impatiently waited for Ned to text back.  He didn’t, so Peter decided to look for him on his own. 

* * *

Tony and Pepper were having a wonderful meal.  The food was amazing, the restaurant had a stress free feeling, and they were enjoying themselves.  That is, they were enjoying themselves until Pepper suggested they check on Peter and FRIDAY didn't respond.  Tony asked her again, but she still didn’t respond.  He then realised he was only getting static. 

“He turned off FRIDAY,”  Tony muttered.  He groaned as he realised that meant he had probably gone to the concert.  “Pep, I have to go.  He turned off FRIDAY and went to the concert.” 

“But Happy would have told us if he had driven—he took a taxi!”  Pepper said.  Tony nodded and they raced out of the restaurant after putting down three 100$ bills on the table.  “Do you have your suit?”  Pepper asked, waving down a taxi.  Tony nodded and pressed his watch.  His suit encased him as a taxi came for Pepper.  She slid inside and Tony shot off into the air, speeding towards NYC Arena. 

* * *

Peter was having a hard time finding Ned.  He still hadn’t responded to Peter’s texts, so Peter was left to find an empty seat by himself, giving up on finding Ned.  He had just slipped into an empty seat and was about to start jumping to the music when someone grabbed his arm.  He stopped and turned to look at the person. 

“You’re Stark’s kid,”  the man said.  Peter didn’t know whether to nod or shake his head.  It hadn’t been a question, so the man must have known it was him for sure.  Peter shook his head anyway.  “Yes, you are.  Come with me.”  The man pulled him from his seat and towards the doors.  Peter clawed at the man’s hand, trying to get free of his grip, but it didn’t seem to do anything. 

“Let me go!”  Peter yelled.  The man didn’t bother covering his mouth; the music was so loud he wouldn’t be heard over it.  He drug Peter out of the concert hall and across the parking lot.  Peter continued to scream and yell for him to let go, but he didn’t.  

“Shut up, kid,”  the man hissed, opening a car door and trying to shove Peter inside.  Peter pushed back, refusing to get in the car.  The man was about to knock him out when the sound of metal hitting asphalt was heard behind him.  Peter’s eyes widened and the man collapsed. 

“Don’t touch my kid,”  Tony said through the suit.  The man was unconscious from Tony’s hit to his head, so Tony dragged him away from the car then lifted his faceplate.  “You alright, Peter?”  he asked, kneeling down in front of his son. Peter nodded tearfully and Tony sighed.  “Now you see why we don’t want you to go to these things without one of us?” 

“Mhm,”  Peter hummed.  Tony opened his arms and Peter lunged forward.  He cried as Tony lifted him up into the air and shot off to the Tower.  Pepper was already there and immediately engulfed Peter in a hug.  She had managed to turn FRIDAY back on with Tony’s instruction and FRIDAY had told her what had happened. 

“Oh, Peter,”  Pepper said.  Peter had mostly stopped crying on the ride there, but he was more than willing to hug her. 

“I’m sorry I ruined your night, Pepper,”  Peter whispered.  Pepper pulled back and smiled at him. 

“It’s alright,”  she told him.  She ran her fingers through his curls and he gave her a small smile.  “I think both you and your father owe me a night off.  Sound fair?” 

“Yeah,”  Peter said.  Pepper hugged him again then sent him off to his room to get changed. 

“I might need to upgrade FRIDAY’s protection,”  Tony said, walking over to Pepper and wrapping an arm around her waist.  His suit had disappeared once he landed so he was left in his suit from their dinner. 

“I think you might,”  Pepper agreed.  Tony kissed her neck and she rolled her eyes, shoving him away from her.  “No, you have to make tonight up to me another day.  I will not have you trying to escape date night again.” 

“Yes, ma’am,”  Tony said, saluting her before walking off down the hall to check on Peter. 


	27. 18 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, they’re all requests!

Peter could never catch a break, could he?  He had at least hoped that today the super villains would at least wait until the afternoon, but of course, they didn’t.  He just wanted to graduate!  One day of peace would have been an excellent graduation present, now that he thought about it.  Oh well.  At least he always wore he suit under his clothes.  Tony probably would have told him to just stay in the car and let the others get to it, but Tony would barely be flying in on time as it was so he was with Natasha who, as expected, promptly stopped the car and watched him stop a bank robbery. 

“Alright, get back in,”  Natasha said, sticking her head out the window as soon as Peter had webbed up the bad guys.  He jumped back in the car and pulled on his robe and gown.  Thankfully he had remembered to take them off.  He had almost forgotten. 

“How much time do we have, Aunt Tasha?”  Peter asked, fixing his hat on top of his head roughly as they pulled up to the school. 

“Two minutes,”  she told him.  Peter zipped up his gown as he ran inside and down the halls.  He barely made it backstage in time to follow the person in front of him out.  As soon as he stepped on stage, though, everyone gasped.  Peter frowned, not sure what everyone was staring at, but ran into the person in front of him that had stopped to see hat everyone had gasped at. 

“It’s Spider-Man,”  someone behind him whispered.  Peter felt his blood run cold. No way.  He had forgotten to put his other clothes on over his suit. 

“It appears you have been discovered,”  Karen said.  And apparently he still had the mask on.  That was fine.  At least no one knew who was under the mask, right? 

“Peter’s Spider-Man!”  Flash said from behind him.  Peter spun around, eyes wide.  How had Flash known? 

“No!  I’m not Peter,”  Peter said, forcing his voice to go deeper. 

“They literally announced your name and who else walks between me and Kathryn?”  Flash asked.  Peter turned to the audience, seeking out his dad and the rest of the Avengers for support.  They all looked as helpless as he felt.  Suddenly, Tony stood up and loudly cleared his throat. 

“Where’s Peter?”  he asked.  Peter frowned in confusion.  “Spider-Man, I know you and my son are friends and I also know he was nervous, so where’s Peter?” 

“Uh, sorry, Mr. Stark,”  Peter said, keeping his voice deep.  “He’s in the bathroom.”  Tony nodded and motioned for Spider-Man to come with him. 

“Sorry about that, folks,”  he said.  He grabbed Spider-Man’s shoulder.  “These two like to take each other’s spot if they can.  Thought I wouldn’t notice?  You can’t just go up there and expect people not to notice Spider-Man instead of Peter.  Come on, let’s go talk to Peter.”  Tony guided Spider-Man out of the gymnasium and into the bathroom.  After checking to make sure they were alone, Tony tugged Peter’s mask off. 

“Before you get upset—” 

“Peter, what were you thinking?”  Tony demanded.  Peter tried to answer but Tony cut him off again.  “I don’t know how many people are gonna buy my story.  How come you’re even wearing the suit?” 

“He stopped a bank robbery,”  Natasha said, walking into the bathroom.  Neither Stark was surprised at her appearance in the men’s bathroom; she tended to ignore the signs.  “I tried telling you that you still had your mask and suit on, but you didn’t listen.  Change now; I’ll deal with everyone later.”  Peter nodded and ducked into a stall to change while Tony and Natasha tried figuring out how to fix the mess.  They came to the conclusion that Clint could come out as Spider-Man. Karen could disguise his voice to match the one Peter had been faking earlier and no one even knew who Clint was, so it would be easy to pass him off.  Natasha nodded and ran to fetch Clint while Peter returned to the graduation ceremony. 

As expected, not everyone bought Tony’s story that Spider-Man wasn’t actually Peter.  Afterwards, though, when Clint was seen dressed as Spider-Man and talking to Peter, people began to buy the story.  Thankfully, Clint was short enough and he wasn’t much bigger than Peter.  The only ones who would be able to tell the size difference would be Flash, Kathryn, and those that knew Peter was Spider-Man.  Neither Flash nor Kathryn were allowed close enough to see, though, so they managed to get by alright. 


	28. 4 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request came in a long time ago and I forgot about it because I forgot to put it on my list. I just found it going through the comments, though, so here it is!

Peter was hungry and Pepper was gone.  He had woken up from his nap two hours ago and played ‘iSpy’ with JARVIS for a while, but now he was hungry.  He found Tony in his lab, tinkering around with AC/DC blaring through his speakers.  Peter tried opening the door, but it didn’t budge.  He frowned and tried pulling it.  Still nothing.  He tried knocking, but his dad didn’t seem to hear him over the music.  He was about to bang louder when JARVIS asked if he wanted in.  Peter said he did and the door unlocked. JARVIS turned Tony’s music down at the same time, causing Tony to turn around irritatedly, expecting Pepper. 

“Hey, Peter,”  he said, smiling when he saw his son walking into his lab.  He stared with wide eyes up at all the Iron Man suits.  Tony scooped him up into his arms and Peter faced him.  “What’s up, kiddo?” 

“I’m hungry,”  Peter said.  Tony glanced at his watch, noticing it was almost five o’clock, then nodded. 

“Alright,”  he replied.  He adjusted his grip on Peter and told JARVIS to shut down the lab.  “How do sandwiches sound?”  he asked, carrying Peter upstairs and into the kitchen.  

“Yummy!”  Peter exclaimed.  Tony set Peter on a stool and turned to grab some bread.  He wasn’t incredibly talented at making food yet; he had been trying harder now that he had a son, but he still wasn’t very good.  Besides, he wasn’t in the mood for a big meal. 

“Strawberry or grape jelly?”  Tony asked.  He opened the fridge and grabbed the peanut butter. 

“Strawberry!”  Peter cheered.  Tony grinned and nodded, grabbing the strawberry jelly out of the fridge as well. 

“Good choice,”  he said.  He grabbed a knife and quickly spread peanut butter on two bread slices.  He spread jelly on the other two then put the sandwiches together.  He handed one to Peter who happily took it and hit down.  Almost immediately he started choking and swelling up. 

“Daddy!”  Peter cried, dropping his sandwich.  Tony dropped his as well and grabbed Peter. 

“JARVIS?”  Tony asked, panicking as he rushed to the elevator and went down to the medical floor. 

“Peter seems to be having an anaphylactic reaction to the peanut butter,”  JARVIS told him.  Tony rushed out of the elevator as soon as the doors cracked open and raced towards a nurse. 

“Peanut butter... anaphylactic...”  that was all Tony could get out.  The nurse nodded and yelled for a doctor.  She took Tony into a room where he laid Peter on the bed.  Peter latched onto him, refusing to let go as tears of panic raced down his face. 

“Honey, you have to let go so we can help you,”  the nurse told him.  Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and stepped back as doctors surrounded him, rushing to stop the reaction. 

* * *

It felt like years before Tony was told Peter was going to be okay.  The doctors had shoved him out of the room when the reaction got worse and he had been waiting for hours for news on Peter.  When a nurse finally said he could go back and sit with him, Tony all but ran to his room.  Peter was still unconscious when he got there, but the nurse said he should wake up soon. 

“Once he’s awake, come to the front desk and we can check him out,”  she said.  Tony nodded and waited impatiently for Peter to wake up.  

“Daddy?”  Peter asked, waking up ten minutes after Tony returned to his room. 

“Yeah, buddy,”  Tony said softly, moving closer to Peter.  “I’m right here.” 

“That was scary,”  Peter told him.  Tony nodded.  “Can we never do that again?” 

“We’ll try,”  Tony promised.  Peter nodded and let Tony pick him up to carry him to the front desk.  The nurse explained that Peter was severely allergic to peanuts and after a couple tests, they discovered it was all nuts.  She gave Tony an epi-pen and told him how to use it.  “Thank you,”  Tony said when she was done.  She nodded in reply and Tony carried Peter back to the elevator and upstairs.  

Peter was left in his room while Tony cleaned the entire kitchen.  He threw away anything that had nuts in it or if it so much as said it may contain them.  In the end, most of their food was thrown out and Tony was found deep cleaning the kitchen.  Pepper frowned, watching him for a moment before saying anything. 

“What’s going on?”  she asked.  Tony looked up at her. 

“Peter’s allergic to nuts and peanuts,”  he said.  He explained what happened and that he had thrown almost all the food out.  Pepper thought it was a little over the top, but didn’t hesitate to go check on Peter after Tony told her what had happened.  He was fast asleep on his bed, still fully dressed.  She closed his door and returned to the kitchen where Tony was still cleaning. 

“I’ll clear the rest of the Tower out tomorrow,”  she promised.  Tony nodded, not looking up from where he was scrubbing the counter.  There was no way Peter was ever going to come across peanuts if Tony had anything to do about it. 


	29. 6 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a different take on a kind of cliche story.  It was a request, so I hope you like it!

Tony woke up to someone crawling into his bed.  He forced his eyes open and was barely able to make out the small form of his son crawling over him to lay between him and Pepper.  Pepper was too close to him, though, so Peter crawled over to Tony’s other side and laid down.  He whimpered as he looked over the edge of the bed and scooted closer to Tony.  Tony shifted slightly and put his hand on Peter’s back.  He jumped and screamed, waking up Pepper.  When he realised it had just been his dad and that he had woken up Pepper, he started to cry.  Tony sat up while Pepper turned on the lamp. 

“Hey, buddy,”  Tony said softly, blinking at the sudden light.  Peter crawled onto his lap and Tony hugged him, rubbing his back while Peter cried.  “Did you have a bad dream?”  Tony asked.  Peter nodded and sniffled, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his Iron Man pyjama shirt. 

“I w-was taken by b-bad guys and they h-hurt me,”  Peter stuttered.  Tony hugged Peter tighter as his sniffles became less and less.  “Daddy?” 

“I’m right here, buddy,”  Tony promised.  Peter nodded and snuggled closer to him.  Tony laid down and put Peter between him and Pepper.  Pepper turned off the lamp then laid back down as well.  She rubbed Peter’s back as he curled up to Tony.  Tony pulled her closer as well and the three of them fell asleep all curled up around each other. 

* * *

It wasn’t JARVIS’s fault, really.  He had been turned off before Tony could realise what was happening.  He had been in his lab for five minutes when suddenly JARVIS went silent.  Tony had quickly figured out what had happened; someone had emailed him something with a virus that had shut JARVIS down when he opened it.  Pepper had actually been the one to open it and she had panicked as soon as she realised what had happened.  Tony had quickly gotten rid of the virus before returning upstairs to see if Peter wanted lunch.  He had been surprised Peter hadn’t come running down to say JARVIS was dead because last Tony knew, the two had been playing ‘I Spy’.  That should have been his first clue something was wrong. When Peter didn’t reply to the call for lunch was the second clue and when Tony found out Peter wasn’t even in the Tower, he had found his third clue. 

“JARVIS?  Give me an account of every single person that’s walked in this building and out in the last ten minutes,” Tony said.  He had already called in the team and they were on the streets looking for Peter.  Natasha was busy getting information from everyone in the lobby. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but since I was inactive during that time I’m afraid I cannot,”  JARVIS replied.  Tony cursed and continued to fly over the city.  He hadn’t found anyone or thing that stood out and it had been about fifteen minutes since Peter had gone missing. 

“Tony, I think I got something,”  Natasha said.  “One of your employees found a white envelope on his desk addressed to you.  There’s a note inside.  Want me to read it to you?” 

“Um, I prefer it when people don’t go through my mail,”  Tony said.  

“Too late,”  Natasha said.  “Do you want to know what it says?  I’ve already read it.” 

“Of course you have,”  Tony muttered.  “Alright.  Read it to me.” 

* * *

Peter was scared and cold and wet.  The man that had taken him from his room had knocked him unconscious then dumped icey water on him to wake him up.  He was shivering in the corner of a room while three men sat in front of him.  One watched him closely while the other two worked on something on the computer.  Peter managed to get a look at the screen and saw what looked like security footage of the Tower.  He saw his dad land in his Iron Man suit in front of the team and then lift his face plate. 

“Daddy!”  Peter yelled, trying to get him attention.  One of the men at the computer waved a hand at him and the man watching him stood up.  Peter cowered back into a corner and closed his eyes tightly.  He wasn’t prepared for the slap across his face that he got.  He started crying but stopped abruptly when it looked like the man was about to hit him again.  The man stepped back, but stayed standing over Peter as he tried to keep himself from crying. 

* * *

It has been exactly 47 hours and 38 minutes since Tony had found out Peter was missing.  The envelope had been a ransom letter telling Tony he had 48 hours to find their location with one hint and bring them a million dollars.  Of course, Tony had no problem drawing out the million dollars.  He did notice it made a small dent in his bank account, but he didn’t care if that meant Peter could come back.  What was hard was finding their location using the one hint he had been given.  It was just a photo and even though JARVIS was running sky line comparisons but it wasn’t helping.  Tony had personally checked every location and they were all empty.  With 30 minutes left, he came up with three different locations.  He sent Rhodes to one, the team in a quin jet to another, and he took the last one.  Now he had just arrived at what looked like an old grocery store in the middle of nowhere. 

“JARVIS, give me a body heat scan,”  Tony instructed.  JARVIS scanned the building and revealed seven figures and a small Peter.  Tony grinned, but it wasn’t a happy grin.  “Call the team over here.  We found ‘em.” 

* * *

Peter was now tired, hungry, scared, and cold.  He didn’t know how long it had been since he had been home, but he had fallen asleep twice and his stomach was aching from lack of food.  Thankfully he had gotten water so he wasn’t dehydrated, but that didn’t do much to help anything else.  The three men in the room with him hadn’t turned out to be very nice either.  He had been hit every time he was louder than how loud breathing was.  If he sneezed, he would get hit.  Whimper, he got hit.  Eventually, he stopped making any noise or movement and just cowered in his corner in fear.  When another man burst into the room and barked an order out to the three men, Peter got even more scared. 

“Grab him and get out of here,”  the man yelled.  “Stark and his team are here.” 

“Isn’t that what we wanted?”  one man countered.  The first man glared at him. 

“We wanted money but he didn’t bring it,”  he yelled.  One of the men grabbed Peter by the arm and drug him out of the room.  Peter stumbled behind him, tripping and scraping his knees as the man continued to drag him.  He struggled to stand back up but eventually managed to.  He had to almost run in order to not trip and be dragged by the man pulling him. 

“Turn back!”  a man yelled, running towards them.  “It’s the Black Widow.”  The three men turned sharply and began running.  Peter had no hope of staying upright. 

“Auntie Tasha!”  Peter yelled down the hall.  The man dragging him picked him up and covered his mouth as Peter continued to yell.  It didn’t take long for Natasha to race around the corner after hearing Peter’s shout.  She shot down the men around him then turned to shoot the man holding him, but stopped when he held a gun to Peter’s head. 

“Put the gun down or I’ll kill him,”  the man warned.  Natasha froze.  She knew he probably wasn’t kidding.  “Do it!”  he yelled.  Natasha dropped her gun and raised her hands so it didn’t appear like she was grabbing another weapon.  The man put his gun back in it’s carrier and turned to continue running with Peter, but Iron Man was behind him and didn’t waste a second shooting the man.  He fell to the ground with Peter, but he was dead and Peter was not.  He was just sobbing. 

“Peter!”  Tony exclaimed.  He lifted his face plate and Peter jumped into his arms.  Tony gently picked him up, noticing his bruised face and bloody knees.  “Come on, kid.  Let’s get out of here,”  he said softly.  He nodded to Natasha then walked out of the building with Peter.  He had no doubt Natasha would finish killing the men inside.  The rest of the team (maybe not Clint) would try to simply maim them, but Tony knew Natasha wouldn’t let them escape with a breath now that she had seen Peter all banged up. 

“Daddy?”  Peter whispered.  Tony looked down at him as they walked onto the quin jet.  “Can my dreams tell the future?  Cause if so, I never wanna dream again.  I’ll just stay awake my whole life.” 

“No, dreams can’t tell the future,”  Tony said, setting Peter on a chair then reaching for the medical kit. 

“But my bad dream that I had a couple nights ago came true,”  Peter pointed out.  Tony stopped short, remembering how Peter had joined him an Pepper after having a bad dream about being kidnapped and hurt. 

“That was just a coincidence,”  Tony said.  Peter just shrugged, not really knowing what coincidence meant but not really wanting to ask about it.  He just sat on the chair while Tony cleaned up his scraped knees and put large bandaids on them.  He couldn’t do anything about the bruises on his face, though.  By the time Peter was all bandaged up, the rest of the team had returned to the quin jet and Natasha confirmed the building was on fire. 

“I figured no one needed it anyway and now no one can find their tech,”  she told Tony.  He wondered if that was the real reason or if maybe there were still partially alive men inside.  He didn’t ask, though, because he didn’t want Peter to know.  Instead, he just muttered a thanks and continued to cuddle Peter all the way back to the Tower. 


	30. 7 Years Old

Peter loved hikes.  Tony hated hikes.  Halfway through, Peter could find himself on someone’s shoulders if he asked politely.  Tony found no one was willing to carry him (although Natasha said she would carry him to a cliff; he didn’t accept her offer).  Steve said it would be a great bonding activity: the entire team hiking out to a lake and spending a few hours out there before heading back.  Peter had tired out pretty early on (he had stayed up late with Tony watching movies) and Steve had happily put him on his shoulders.  Tony just grumbled behind Steve about how this was torture. 

“Fine!  We won’t do it again,”  Steve said.  Tony looked triumphant for a moment, then the hill got steeper and he groaned.  At the top of the hill, though, they found the lake and Tony yelled in glee. 

“Finally!”  he exclaimed, taking off towards the water.  He ripped off his shirt and dove in.  Clint and Sam followed right behind while Steve and Natasha held back.  Neither had broken a sweat. 

“Uncle Steve?”  Peter asked, looking down at Steve’s head.  “Is the water cold?” 

“Let’s test it,”  Steve said.  He walked over with Peter to the edge of the water and pulled Peter off his shoulders.  Peter handed his flip flops to Natasha and Steve lowered him just enough he could test the water with his toes.  He must not have liked it, though, because he curled up into a ball and looked up at Steve. 

“It’s cold,”  he said.  Steve nodded and put Peter on the sandy beach instead of the water.  Natasha took his shoes further from the shore and took off her own as well.  She found some smooth stones and picked them up, carrying them over to Steve and Peter.  Peter was using a stick to draw in the wet sand while Steve watched him. 

“Have you ever skipped rocks, Peter?”  she asked.  Peter shook his head. 

“I’ll teach you,”  Steve offered.  He took two stones from Natasha and showed Peter how to hold them.  “Then you just flick your wrist and throw them,”  Steve said.  He threw the stone and it bounced four times before sinking.  Peter watched with wide eyes then happily took the second stone from Steve.  He grabbed it and threw it, but it sank.  He frowned. 

“Try again, Peter,”  Natasha said, handing him another stone.  Steve showed him how to hold it again and how to throw it. This time it went further, but it didn’t bounce.  Natasha found more rocks while Peter and Steve continued to try and skip them.  It took Peter twelve attempts before he managed to get one to bounce once. 

“Did you see that, Auntie Tasha?  I did it!”  Peter exclaimed.  Natasha nodded and handed him another rock.  Peter grinned widely as he took it from her then focused hard as he held the rock carefully then threw it.  He did it again and cheered. 

“Good job, kiddo,”  Tony said from behind him.  Peter turned around grinning to see Clint, Sam, and his dad all watching him from behind.  Clint took a stone from Natasha then lined up to throw it. 

“I bet I can throw it further than Steve,”  he said.  Steve scoffed and grabbed a stone from Natasha as well. 

“Get your own stones,”  she snapped at Sam and Tony when they tried to take the last two from her.  They rolled their eyes and went to find more while Clint and Steve both threw their stones.  Clint’s bounces three times and Steve’s bounced four. 

“Cheater!”  Clint yelled. 

“How?”  Steve asked, taking another stone from Natasha and handing it to Peter. 

“Your magic serum stuff,”  Clint told him. Steve rolled his eyes. 

“My serum gives me the ability to skip rocks?”  Steve asked.  Clint nodded sharply and went to find more rocks.  Tony and Sam passed him on their way to the water with multiple skipping rocks.  Clint managed to steal one and the three of them threw the rocks at the same time.  Clint’s bounced three times, Tony’s bounced twice, and Sam’s just sank. 

“It wasn’t a good rock,”  Sam defended.  Clint and Tony rolled their eyes and they all reached for more rocks. 

They spent a good amount of their time skipping rocks.  By the time Steve said they should head back down, Peter had managed to get a rock to bounce twice and Clint and Steve had won every rock skipping contest (except for the one that Natasha insisted on joining where she and Steve tied for the amount of skips, but hers went further).  Peter was exhausted, but Steve was more than willing to carry him down.  Sam and Clint ran down the hill while Steve, Natasha, and Tony walked.  When they met up with Clint and Sam at the bottom, they weren’t surprised to see that both of them had scraped up knees and Clint had a bruise on his forehead. 

“That’s why you shouldn’t run,”  Steve told them.  They rolled their eyes and climbed in the back of the suburban.  Peter sat in the middle with Tony while Steve and Natasha got in the front. 

“Uncle Steve?  Can we get food?”  Peter asked.  Steve glanced back at him then nodded, asking where he wanted to go.  “Pizza Hut!”  he said happily.  No one disagreed, so they headed off to Pizza Hut for dinner after their hike. 


	31. 20 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little fluffy request. Hope you like it!

Peter knew something was wrong the moment he walked into the Compound.  It was dead silent and Sam was literally tiptoeing through the hallway.  Peter frowned and carefully set his backpack down.  Steve was being extra careful not to make a sound when he turned to pages of his newspaper and Clint managed to not snore as he slept (apparently even unconscious he knew to be quiet).  Tony and Bruce were nowhere in sight and Rhodey was just staring out the window. 

“What’s going on?”  Peter asked.  Everyone shushed him, giving panicked looks down the hall.  Peter frowned, even more confused. 

“Natasha’s upset,”  Steve whispered.  Peter was certain the only way he heard Steve was because of his enhanced hearing.  “She’s been on edge all day and no one wants to disturb her.” 

“Why?”  Peter asked, just as quietly.  Steve shrugged; even that was done slowly and carefully.  Sam didn’t even jump on the couch when he finally made it out of the hallway.  “I’ll go find out,”  Peter said.  He turned to go down the hall to Natasha’s room but Sam grabbed his arm.  Sam shook his head violently with wide eyes, but Peter just pulled out of his grip and rolled his eyes. 

“Your funeral,”  he hissed.  He was quickly shushed by Steve and Peter walked down the hall normally.  If Natasha really was upset, he didn’t want to surprise her.  He gently knocked on her door but didn’t get an answer.  Carefully, he pushed the door open and peered around it.  Natasha was lying face down on her bed, but Peter knew she wasn’t asleep. 

“Auntie Tasha?”  he asked softly.  He shut the door behind him and waited for her to move.  It took a couple minutes but eventually she rolled onto her back then sat up.  She hid her face well, but Peter still knew she must have been crying. 

“Hey, Peter,”  she said quietly.  Peter walked over to her bed and sat down beside her.  She rubbed her nose and he heard her try to his a sniffle. 

“What’s wrong, Auntie Tasha?”  Peter asked.  Natasha shook her head and looked up at him, knowing he knew she had been crying.  “Is it an anniversary?  Is it your birthday and we forgot?  Oh my word, I’m so sorry, Auntie Tasha!”  Peter said.  Natasha gave him a small smile and shook her head. 

“Please, Peter,”  she said.  “I wouldn’t cry if you had missed my birthday.”  Peter was only slightly reassured. 

“I’ll braid your hair if you tell me,”  Peter told her.  Natasha thought for a moment then slid off the bed onto the floor.  Peter happily grabbed her hair and began to braid it.  He knew it tended to relax her and he liked braiding hair; it was good relaxing for him too. 

“Today is an anniversary,”  Natasha told him as he brushed her hair.  He grabbed a strand of hair and began braiding slowly as she told him about what had set her off.  It was the day she found out she was pregnant.  It had been before the graduation ceremony in the Red Room and she and James hadn’t been careful enough.  The Headmistress found out and had the baby removed before it even had a chance.  Natasha had been devastated even though she knew that was no place for a baby.  James never even knew. 

“If it makes things better,”  Peter said, tying off the braid with a hair tie.  “I think James would have been excited.”  Natasha let out a small laugh and nodded. 

“Yes,” she agreed.  “He would have.” 

* * *

Michelle slammed the door to the house shut, making Peter jump slightly.  He looked up from his laptop and Michelle stormed into the living room.  She took Peter’s laptop off his lap and sat down on top of him.  Peter just sat there awkwardly for a moment before carefully running a hand through her hair.  As if that action was magical, Michelle let out a frustrated groan and buried her face in the crook of his neck.  Peter swallowed down a laugh and continued to run his hand through her hair. 

“Michelle?  Are you gonna talk to me?”  he asked.  Michelle reluctantly pulled her head from its hiding spot and glared at the wall across from her. 

“Mr. Lance gave me a B- on my report,”  she muttered angrily.  Peter’s mouth dropped.  He had read her report and it was amazing! 

“What?”  he exclaimed.  She nodded once and glared even harder at the wall. “But that report was flawless!” 

“I know!”  she said.  “I asked him after class and he said he gave me a B- because one source wasn’t in alphabetical order since the author had two last names and I had actually put them in backwards and that if I wanted a good grade I should pay better attention to fine details!” 

“No way,”  Peter said.  Michelle nodded again.  Peter knew she was in an angry trance, so he carefully slid her off his lap and onto the floor.  “Was there anything else wrong?”  he asked, combing through her hair with his fingers. 

“Well, he said I used a comma instead of a semi colon one page three paragraph two, but I pointed out that was actually correct,”  Michelle told him.  Peter began braiding her hair slowly and he could tell she was already beginning to relax. 

“Is that really what you told him or were other words involved?”  Peter asked.  Michelle sighed and leaned against his legs. 

“Other words were involved,”  she muttered.  “I also said if he didn’t know that then his English teachers had failed him and he deserved to live on the streets eating dog feces.”  After a slight pause, she added, “Other words were also involved in that.”  Peter chuckled. 

“Was it worth it?”  he asked.  Michelle opened her mouth, but nothing came out.  After a few attempts to say it was, she stopped. 

“Probably not,”  she answered.  “I’ll probably get lower marks on everything else now and be stuck with a A- in that class.”  Peter knew his attempt to calm her down had worked.  If she had still been riled up, she would have said it definitely was and she didn’t care if she failed that semester. 

“Well, at least you got it off your chest,”  he told her.  She nodded and Peter let go of the braid he had finished.  She blinked and pulled the braid over her shoulder. 

“You braided my hair,”  she said, turning to look up at him.  “I’m on the floor.”  She had just realised she had moved and glared at Peter who just grinned.  “You cheater.” 

* * *

Peter was sitting in the main room at the Compound working on his English project when Vision floated into the room.  He didn’t pay him any attention, assuming he was just passing through, until Vision cleared his throat.  Peter looked up to see Vision with a very troubled look on his face.  He set down his pencil and glue stick before turning to face Vision fully. 

“Do you need something, Vision?”  Peter asked.  Vision nodded and opened his mouth only to close it. 

“I believe Wanda is upset,”  he said.  Peter frowned.  Why was Vision coming to him?  “I have noticed that when you braid her hair she calms down, but I do not know how to braid.”  Peter smiled and stood up. 

“I’ll show you,”  Peter said.  He and Vision walked down to Wanda’s room.  Vision opened the door first which turned out to be a good thing because Wanda’s red magic was whipping around the room. 

“Wanda, please calm down,”  Vision said. Her red magic grabbed him and threw him to the wall.  Peter rushed in after him and shut her bedroom door. 

“You lied!”  Wanda said, eyes red as she glared at Vision.  Peter tapped her shoulder and she spun around, ready to attack but stopped when she saw it was only Peter.  “Peter?  What are you doing here?”  she asked.  She looked around the room at the mess her magic had made them her eyes settled on Vision.  “Oh my gosh, what happened?  Vision?”  She raced over and helped him up. 

“I am okay,”  he assured her.  She didn’t look reassured though.  “What happened?  Was it a flashback?”  Wanda nodded. 

“Wanda, Vision wants to learn how to braid hair and I was going to show him,” Peter told her.  “Would you mind if I used your hair?”  She shook her head. 

“Of course,”  she said.  “I think it might help, too.”  She sat on the floor by the bed and Peter sat on the bed.  He patted the space beside him and Vision floated over.  Peter showed Vision how to braid Wanda’s hair, then watched him do it.  It was a little sloppy, but it was good for a first try.  Vision untied the braid and started over again.  Peter, seeing that he wasn’t needed anymore, slipped out of the room and went back to his homework.  Maybe Pepper forcing him to learn how to braid hair wasn’t that bad. 


	32. 6 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute little request. Nightmares are the worst.

Peter wouldn’t go to bed.  This was the third time Natasha had put him in bed and tucked him in.  He was still squirming and giggling, obviously not tired yet.  She knew he would be in the morning, though, if he didn’t go to sleep soon and she really didn’t want to deal with a grumpy Peter in the morning.  For some reason, he was just full of energy tonight. 

“Peter, if you get out of bed again I’m going to lock you in your room,”  she told him.  Peter frowned but nodded. “Can you please go to sleep?” 

“If you tell me a bed time story,”  he told her.  Natasha sighed but nodded.  She told him a story about a little boy who grew up to be a superhero.  He was just as awesome as Iron Man and saved everyone.  By the time she finished, Peter was yawning and having trouble keeping his eyes open.  Natasha grinned victoriously and kissed his forehead. 

“Good night, Peter,”  she said.  He just mumbled nonsense as she turned off his lamp and walked out of the room.  She found Clint right where she had left him: in the living room cleaning his bow. 

“Is he asleep for good?”  he asked, setting down his bow. 

“I believe so,”  she answered.  They stayed up watching TV for a few hours before deciding they should go to bed.  “I’m going to stay up here,”  she told Clint.  He nodded. 

“I’ll have FRIDAY alert me if you guys need anything,”  Clint said, walking to the elevator.  Natasha nodded and waved as the elevator doors shut and Clint went down to their shared floor.  Natasha walked into the guest room that was just down the hall from Peter’s and climbed into the bed.  She flicked off the lamp and checked to make sure her gun was still under her pillow.  Even though Avengers Tower was one of the safest spots in the world, she still slept with a gun.  It helped her relax. 

* * *

Peter stood in the doorway of the guest room.  Natasha was fast asleep and he didn’t really want to wake her, but he was pretty sure he could hear monsters following him down the hall.  With a burst of courage, he shot into the room and dove onto the bed.  Natasha woke up as soon as the bed moved and opened her eyes.  She saw a small body crawling up to her on the bed.  Peter sniffled and looked up at Natasha.  She sat up and flicked on the lamp beside her to see Peter’s tear stained face as he sat on the bed in front of her. 

“Peter,”  she said, opening her arms.  Peter started crying again as she hugged him and rubbed his back.  She softly whispered reassurances in Russian to him.  She had started teaching him Russian a year ago and by now he was nearly fluent.  She had also found it calmed him down quicker when she spoke Russian instead of English (“monsters in my bad dreams speak English, not Russian”).  “Was it a bad dream?”  she asked softly.  Peter nodded. 

“The bad guy tried to kill me,”  he told her.  Natasha kissed his head. 

“I’m sorry,”  she said.  They both jumped when someone knocked on the doorframe.  Natasha didn’t think twice as she grabbed her gun and raised it at the intruder, clutching Peter closer.  When she saw it was just Clint, she dropped the gun and relaxed.  “Don’t do that,”  she told him. 

“Sorry,”  he apologised.  He climbed onto the bed beside Natasha and took Peter off her lap.  “Did you have a bad dream?”  he asked.  Peter nodded and curled up against Clint. 

“Did FRIDAY alert you?”  Natasha asked. Clint nodded, brushing back Peter’s hair. 

“Can I stay with you tonight, Auntie Tasha?”  Peter asked.  Natasha nodded and he crawled off Clint’s lap.  Clint stood up so Peter could climb under the blankets beside Natasha. 

“Are you good?”  he asked.  Natasha nodded again so Clint left, closing the door gently behind him.  Natasha turned off the light and slid under the blankets.  Peter immediately snuggled up to her and Natasha wrapped an arm around him. 

“ _Good night_ ,”  she said in Russian.  Peter didn’t reply, just hugged her tighter as he slowly began to fall back asleep.  Natasha waited until she was certain he was asleep before falling back to sleep herself. 


	33. 9 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request has been written. I changed it just a bit, from Tony to Pepper, but I hope you don't mind.

Peter poked at the glass and frowned when nothing happened.  He jabbed the glass again, a little harder this time, but still, nothing happened.  He was about to pick up the glass bowl and shake it when Pepper walked into the office.  He stood upright and turned to face her.  She smiled at Peter and walked towards her desk.  She knew he would be in the office; Tony was gone and Happy had dropped him off from school five minutes before her meeting got out.  She wasn't surprised to find him poking at her fish, either.  She was surprised by the look of distress on his face, though. 

"What's wrong, Peter?"  she asked.  Peter pointed at the fish bowl.  "Is something wrong with him?"  She got back up from her desk and joined Peter by the fish tank. 

"Scuttles isn't moving,"  Peter answered.  Sure enough, the small beta fish was floating at the bottom of the tank, unmoving.  Pepper frowned and poked the glass but nothing happened.  She sighed and knelt down to get the small fish net from the cupboard below Scuttles' tank.  Peter watched her closely as she dipped the net into the bowl and picked Scuttles up.  Peter immediately objected.  "No!  He can't breath out of the water!"  he said.  Pepper stopped, leaving Scuttles in his tank as she looked down at Peter.  

"Peter, Scuttles isn't alive anymore,"  she told him.  Peter's face scrunched up as he tried to figure out what she meant.  "He died; that's why he's not moving." 

"Where do fish go when they die?"  Peter asked.  Pepper shrugged then realised Peter probably wanted a real answer. 

"I suppose they go to swim in the biggest, nicest ocean there ever was,"  she told him. 

"Do they go with all their friends?"  Peter asked.  Pepper nodded.  "How do they get there?" 

"I'll show you,"  she said.  She pulled Scuttles out of his tank, hearing Peter's sharp intake of breath as Scuttles was removed from the water.  She hesitated, not sure if she could still flush him down the toilet with Peter watching, then decided she would.  Peter was obviously confused as they walked into her private bathroom.  When she went to drop Scuttles in the toilet, though, Peter spoke up. 

"Don't put him there!"  he exclaimed.  He tried grabbed the net from her to protect Scuttles, but she held it tight.  "It's full of poo."  Pepper shook her head. 

"No,"  she said.  "As soon as a fish gets put in here, it gets turned into a secret tunnel that takes them to their ocean." 

"How?" 

"I don't know,"  Pepper shrugged.  She dropped Scuttles into the toilet and Peter looked down at him sadly.  "It's magic, I guess.  That's why we install them everywhere.  So when our fish dies, we can easily send it on its way to fish paradise." 

"Can I flush it?"  Peter asked.  Pepper nodded and let Peter send Scuttles down the toilet.  He waved after the toilet had emptied.  "I hope Scuttles has fun in fish paradise.  Do you think we can visit him?" 

"Only fish are allowed,"  Pepper told him.  She led him back into her office where she grabbed Scuttles' bowl before returning to the bathroom.  "People have their own paradise they go to after they die." 

"Well, then I can't wait to die!  I want to go to people paradise,"  Peter grinned.  Pepper shook her head as she cleaned out the tank. 

"No, it's lonely there if you go when you're young,"  she said.  Peter frowned.  "Once you're really old—older than Uncle Steve—then you can go.  It's not lonely if you wait until you're older."  

"Okay,"  Peter said.  "I'll wait then."  He took the castle that had been in Scuttles' tank and handed it to Pepper to wash. 

"Good,"  Pepper said, trading him the castle for the bowl. 


	34. 20 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, in this request Peter is definitely not a little boy in Iron Man pyjamas anymore. Enjoy!

Peter wasn’t exactly sure how they had gotten to where they were.  One moment, they were watching a movie and the next, Michelle was on top of him, kissing him breathless.  Peter didn’t mind, though.  In fact, he was more than willing to let Michelle kiss him.  He had already seen the movie a thousand times so he had no problem with being distracted (not that it was boring, it was just less interesting than kissing Michelle).  She was straddling him as they kissed, his hands under her t-shirt and rubbing her bare skin.  He was so distracted by the feeling of her that he didn’t realise someone had knocked on his door until they had already entered.  Michelle only pulled away enough to see who had entered.  Peter turned, still breathless, to see his dad standing in the doorway with wide eyes. 

“Dad!”  Peter exclaimed.  Michelle scooted off Peter’s lap awkwardly and Peter tried to smooth out his hair.  “What’s going on?” 

“Peter, do I need to have a talk with you?”  Tony asked once he managed to regain control of his thoughts.  Peter frowned in confusion.  “You know, the talk.”  Peter’s eyes shot wide open and he shook his head.  His face was turning red and Michelle was trying to hide her laughter. 

“No!  I’m good, Dad,”  Peter said, face nearly as red as his dad’s Iron Man suit.  “I know how all that works.” 

“I have condoms if you want me to go get them,”  Tony said awkwardly.  Peter shook his head even faster. 

“We don’t need condoms!”  he objected.  Tony frowned. 

“Peter, I don’t think you understand,”  he said.  Peter grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it as his dad continued.  “If you have sex, you need a condom.  Otherwise the girl ends up pregnant.” 

“Dad!”  Peter screamed, his voice only slightly muffled from the pillow.  Michelle let out a laugh and Tony started to smile. 

“Peter, I really feel like I should give you the talk before I leave,”  Tony said.  He still felt awkward with Michelle in the room after what he had walked in on, but Peter’s embarrassment was making it less awkward. 

“Get out!”  Peter shrieked.  Tony raised his hands in surrender and quickly turned to leave the room.  Peter’s whole body felt hot and his face was bright red.  Michelle was still laughing, but she pulled Peter to her and hugged him.  He limply wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

“You’re cute when you get embarrassed,”  she told him.  He just groaned.  The door opened again, this time Tony had his hand over his eyes. 

“I just realised I forgot to tell you what I came in to tell you in the first place,”  he said.  He didn’t remove his hand and Peter didn’t move from his hiding spot. “Pepper’s coming for dinner.”  The door slammed shut and Peter hugged Michelle tighter.  Her fingers played with his hair at the nape of his neck and she gently kissed the side of his head. 

“I hate my life,”  Peter muttered. 

“But you don’t hate me,”  Michelle reminded him.  Peter sighed and shook his head as best he could. 

“No,”  he confirmed.  “I don’t hate you.”


	35. 12 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an idea I thought up. Remember how Natasha goes on field trips with Peter up until high school? Well, here’s a fun idea going off that. I hope you like it!

Natasha was in Peter’s room five minutes late.  She was never late, bus today she had slept in which meant she was grumpy.  Peter was in the middle of pulling on a shirt when she walked in with a pan and a wooden spoon, ready to wake him up.  She looked annoyed to discover she didn’t need to scare him awake and banged the pan twice anyway.  Peter glared at her as he pulled his shirt down then followed her into the kitchen. Neither were happy to be awake at 5:30am on a Monday and they were going to make sure everyone knew it.  Natasha burned the toast and the milk was expired, making the morning even worse.  As Natasha went to throw the burned toast away, her fingers hit the hot part of the toaster and she cussed loudly in Russian.  Peter rolled his eyes and drained the carton of spoiled milk before throwing it away. 

“Drive through?”  Natasha asked before sticking her burned fingers in her mouth.  Peter nodded.  They walked towards the elevator after Peter grabbed everything he needed for his field trip and went down to the garage.  Unspurprisingly, Natasha grabbed the keys to the corvette and they both climbed in.  The drive to a nearby cafe was quiet until they ordered. 

“Asiago bagel,”  Peter muttered to her.  Natasha relayed his order into the mic only to find out they didn’t have any.  Peter groaned and slumped down in his seat. 

“What else, Peter?”  Natasha asked, obviously struggling to refrain from yelling at the person taking their order.  It wasn’t his fault they didn’t have asagio bagels. 

“Do they have muffins?”  he asked.  They did.  Peter ended up with a chocolate chip muffin and a small box of hash browns while Natasha got two blueberry scones.  They paid for their order then shot off towards Peter’s school only to get stuck in traffic.  They both groaned at the same time then promptly agreed on music.  They pulled into the school parking lot thirty minutes late, Imagine Dragons blasting, and both of them angrily eating their breakfast.  Thankfully, the bus driver had just gotten there as well so they weren’t really late.

“Ah, Peter,”  Mrs. Rand said, taking the permission slip Peter handed her.  She didn’t even glance at Natasha.  “Late, but I guess it’s alright.  Get on the bus.”  Peter nodded and headed for the bus, Natasha right behind him, but Mrs. Rand held out an arm to stop Natasha.  “Where are you going, ma’am?”  she asked. 

“I’m getting on the bus,”  Natasha said.  “I’m Peter’s chaperone; I come on every field trip.”  Mrs. Rand squinted at Natasha, a frown set on her face. 

“I don’t allow chaperones that we’re not approved and arranged ahead of time,”  Mrs. Rand told Natasha.  Peter stepped aside so another kid could get on the bus.  He knew Natasha wasn’t happy to be up this early and based on how their morning had gone, she probably wouldn’t have been in a good mood if it was the middle of the afternoon.  “Next time, come by my office a week early and I’ll see if I can approve you.  Today, though, you can’t come,”  Mrs. Rand said.  Peter didn’t even jump when Natasha pulled out a knife and brought the tip under Mrs. Rand’s chin.  She tilted her head up and Mrs. Rand became visibly nervous. 

“I don’t think you know me,”  Natasha said quietly.  Her voice wasn’t soft; even Peter could hear the Black Widow in it.  “I’m Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, and I am going with my nephew on this field trip, understand?”  Mrs. Rand barely nodded her head, but Natasha saw the movement.  She dropped her knife and hid it again before turning and walking with Peter onto the bus. 

“Auntie Tasha, you’re cool and all, but maybe you shouldn’t go all Black Widow on my teacher,”  Peter said, sliding into a behind her.  Natasha gave a small smile and laughed a little. 

“Maybe,”  she agreed.  Soon Ned and MJ boarded the bus and joined Peter.  Natasha sat forward as the two boys began to talk about Lego’s and MJ sat beside her to read.  Eventually Mrs. Rand found the courage to get on the bus and Peter and his seventh grade class were leaving the school parking lot at 6:30am in order to arrived in Boston at a decent time. 


	36. 19 Years Old

Peter could tell Michelle was not having a good day.  She had arrived at the Compound in leggings and one of his t-shirts with her hair a mess.  Thankfully, Steve had just made coffee so Peter filled a cup up for her and she drank it in five minutes.  He wasn’t entirely surprised; she tended to drink her coffee black and when she was exhausted, she could down it pretty fast.  Steve on the other hand looked impressed and concerned at the same time.  Michelle didn’t pay him any attention though as she put her cup in the sink, grabbed Peter’s hand, and walked down the hall to his bedroom.  Peter followed quietly, not really sure what was going on or if speaking would make things better or worse.  She sat him on his bed and let go of his hand so she could shut the door.  Peter just watched as she moved from the door to the edge of his bed and began pacing nervously.  He only managed to remain calm because his spider senses hadn’t gone off, warning him that she was going to break up with him or something. 

“Michelle, are you gonna tell me what’s wrong or just wear a hole in my floor?”  Peter asked after a couple minutes of her pacing.  She looked up and Peter could see she was obviously very distressed.  Suddenly, his spider senses did go off and his heart rate sky rocketed.  “Are you gonna break up with me?  Because if so, you really shouldn’t have taken that coffee from Steve, it would be kind of rude.  Besides, I’d appreciate it if you kind of did it quickly and then left so I could have the rest of the day to cry and eat ice cream out of the tub because Aunt Tasha is going on a mission tomorrow and she usually does the whole TV, ice cream, and cry thing with me even if she doesn’t cry and I—”  

Peter was abruptly cut off by Michelle jumping onto the bed and kissing him.  His eyes widened in shock and before he could close them and kiss her back, Michelle pulled away.  She leaned her forehead against his and Peter just sat on his bed, fully surprised and not sure how to react.  This was a really strange way to break up with someone.  Most people wouldn’t do it straddling their partner after kissing them, but Michelle wasn’t most people. 

“Peter, I’m not breaking up with you,”  she said, letting out a breathy laugh.  Peter visibly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist.  “I was trying to figure out how to tell you I love you without it sounding weird,”  she told him. 

“Oh,”  Peter said.  Michelle nodded.  “Well, I love you too.” 

“Good,”  she replied, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.  She leaned forward again and kissed him harder.  This time Peter was more prepared, so he happily kissed her back. His fingers dipped under her t-shirt (it was actually his) and he gently traced circles with his thumb on her bare skin.  Michelle pulled away from him just enough to pull her shirt off, surprising Peter.  “Oh please,”  she scoffed.  “I can put it back on if you’re really not old enough to handle it.” 

“No!”  Peter said quickly, making Michelle smirk.  “I guess it’s okay.” 

“You’re a dork,”  she said before pulling him in for another kiss.  She asked for entrance and Peter opened his mouth.  Neither of them noticed the door open until a high pitched shriek tore them apart.  Michelle jumped off Peter, reaching for her shirt while Peter reached for his, too, only to discover he hadn’t been wearing one in the first place. 

“What the hell, Uncle Sam?”  Peter yelled.  He glanced back at Michelle who had just pulled her shirt back over her head.  Sam was still in shock, staring at the two of them with and open mouth. 

“You two... the fondue... but you’re... oh my god,”  Sam said, getting quieter with each few words.  Peter jumped to his feet and grabbed Sam before he could make a quick exit. 

“Don’t you dare tell anyone,”  he said.  Sam nodded then seemed to come to his senses and smirked. 

“Don’t worry,”  he said.  “Clint and I had a bet and I just won.  Can’t wait to see his face when he finds out he wasn’t the first to find out you two were dating.” 

“Sam!  Don’t tell Uncle Clint!”  Peter begged.  Sam shook his head and smiled. 

“I won’t,”  he promised.  “I want to see his face fall when he comes running to me, saying he won the bet only to discover he didn’t.”  He grabbed the door handle and shut it after himself as he walked out only to enter again a second later.  “By the way, Natasha wanted to say she’s leaving now so you better get your ass upstairs to say goodbye to her.” Peter didn’t have to be told twice.  Even Michelle didn’t seem surprised when he ran out of the room to say goodbye to Natasha.  She did, however, glare at Sam so hard he stayed clear of her for a week. 


	37. 26 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one just shows how our adorable, baby-faced Peter is all grown up. I hope you all enjoy it!

Peter and Michelle walked out of the Stark Tower elevator at exactly 5:30pm.  Peter was carrying a small bundle wrapped in a blanket while Michelle carried a bag full of supplies.  Tony was up off the couch in 2.3 seconds the moment he saw them walk off the elevator.  It was the first night Michelle and Peter would have alone since AJ had been born seven months ago.  Of course, Tony and Pepper had taken care of AJ before, but never overnight.  Tony was excited to have his grandson stay the night and Pepper was too.  Tony took AJ from Peter as soon as he was within reach and Peter smiled. 

“Hey, buddy,”  Tony cooed, taking the baby into his arms.  He smiled at Peter and Michelle before reaching out and taking the bag from her.  “Pepper’s around here somewhere.” 

“She better be,”  Michelle said.  Tony rolled his eyes and Peter grabbed her hand.  Seconds later, Pepper walked into the living room.  When she saw Peter and Michelle, she raced over to take AJ from Tony. 

“Baby!”  she exclaimed.  Tony reluctantly handed AJ over to her and kept the bag of toys, diapers, clothing, and everything else they would need. 

“What time should we come get him?”  Peter asked.  Pepper seemed distracted by AJ, so Tony took the liberty of asking. 

“It’s okay if you don’t,”  he said.  Peter gave him a look and he chuckled.  “I’m sure we won’t care.  Late afternoon, probably.” 

“You’ll get tired of him crying eventually,”  Michelle said.  Tony waved her off. 

“Doubtful,”  he said.  “I had Peter for 21 years and I’m not tired of him.”  Peter frowned. 

“Just go!”  Pepper said.  She shifted AJ in her arms and turned him to face his parents.  “We’ll be happy to keep him for the night.  You two deserve a break.” 

“Are you sure?”  Peter asked.  Pepper nodded and kissed his cheek. 

“Have fun,”  she told him.  Peter nodded and took AJ from her to kiss his forehead. 

“By, kiddo,”  he said.  “Be good for grandpa and grammy.”  AJ just smiled and gently hit Peter’s face.  Peter passed him to Michelle who kissed his cheek. 

“See you later, baby boy,”  she said.  He squealed happily and clapped his hands.  Michelle smiled and passed AJ back to Pepper.  “We’ll be back late afternoon tomorrow.” 

“Alright,”  Pepper said.  She helped AJ wave as Peter and Michelle walked back to the elevator.  They waved back until the doors shut then slumped against the walls. 

“Finally we get a night of peace,”  Michelle muttered, rubbing her forehead as a headache she’d had for the past couple of hours slowly went away.  Peter kept his eyes closed and just moaned in agreement. 

“Can we just to go sleep now?”  he asked, only partially kidding.  Michelle immediately agreed and five minutes after they returned to their floor in Stark Tower they were both climbing into bed.  Michelle curled up to Peter who was already half asleep.  He wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Good night,”  she said, falling asleep as she spoke.  Peter didn’t even reply.  He had fallen asleep right after she had laid down beside him. 


	38. Announcement!

Hey, guys! I just published a full length chapter book about Peter and Tony. It’s called ‘It’s Not Over Yet’ and you should go check it out then let me know what you think!


	39. 12 Years Old: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is a request that came after the last 12 Years Old chapter. If you remember, Natasha and Peter were going on a field trip and Peter’s teacher didn’t want her to come. If you need a refresher, it’s only about two chapters back. Enjoy this one!

The Harvard Semitic Museum was great.  Peter had loved every exhibit they had, but the Egyptian History one was probably one of his favourites.  He was glad, however, when they sat down for lunch around 1:00pm after their tour.  Thankfully, he and Natasha had realised they had forgotten lunch half an hour earlier so Natasha had left to go buy them lunch somewhere.  Unfortunately, she wasn’t back yet so Peter was left to sit with Ned and MJ without a lunch until she came back.  It wouldn’t have been that big of a deal, but Flash noticed and decided to mock him. 

“What’s wrong, Penis?So stupid you can’t remember to pack a lunch?”he asked.Peter just sighed and tried to focus on what Ned was saying.“Is that why you have your babysitter here?To help you live?”

“Shut up, Flash,”MJ said, biting into her tuna sandwich.Flash smirked.

“Now that your babysitter is gone, you need someone else to watch your back?”Flash taunted.Peter was about to reply, but he shut his mouth when he looked behind Flash.Flash frowned and turned around to see Natasha standing behind him, not looking too happy.

“Excuse me, am I interrupting?”Natasha asked.Flash shook his head quickly and darted off.Natasha handed Peter a sub sandwich and sat down between him and Michelle.“How was the last part of your tour?”she asked, unwrapping her sub.

“It was good,”Peter answered.He told her what they had seen after she had left, but she hadn’t missed out on much.Just a basic exhibit on ancient beliefs and rituals, which was cool but not as interesting to Natasha.Peter knew this and didn’t bore her with the details.

“Sounds nice,”Natasha said.Peter nodded.

“Are we gonna get ice cream—”Ned was interrupted by a large crowd running out of the building in a panic.They all looked up to see what was going on, only to discover three men running after the crowd, waving machine guns around at anything and everything.

“Go!”Natasha said, pushing the three kids towards the bus.“Get down and stay out of sight.”They nodded and didn’t wait to be told again.Peter grabbed Ned and Michelle’s hands and tugged them behind the bus.The rest of the kids went running inside and a few other people joined them behind the bus.Others ran across the street and into various buildings while the gun men shot at everything.

“I’m going to go help,”Peter told Ned.He tried to run around the bus to where Natasha was busy shooting at the gun men.Ned grabbed his wrist, though, and pulled him back into hiding.

“No way!”he hissed.“You’ll get shot.”

“She needs help!”Peter told him.He yanked his arm out of Ned’s grip and ran around the bus.Natasha had managed to shoot down two of the gun men and was about to shoot the third, but got distracted when she saw Peter running towards the building.

“Peter!Get down!”she screamed, dropping her gun to look at him.Peter turned his head just as the gun man shot at him.Natasha grabbed him and threw him on the ground, the bullet hitting her calf.She grunted and twisted to shoot the last gun man, hitting him square in the chest and watching him fall to the ground.

“Auntie Tasha!”Peter exclaimed, looking at her bleeding leg.Natasha didn’t even feel the wound as she turned to face Peter.

“What were you thinking?”she said.Peter stood up and she pulled herself to her feet.“You could have been shot!”

“I wanted to help you!”  Peter told her.  Natasha shook her head, trying to keep a grin from sneaking up on her face. 

“Do it again and I’ll kill you,”she warned.Peter nodded quickly.“Glad we understand each other.Now, call your dad.I need medical.”

“On it,”Peter said, pulling out his phone and speed dialling his dad.Natasha turned to face Mrs. Rand, Peter’s teacher.

“We’re going home now,”Natasha told her.Mrs. Rand nodded hastily.“I suggest you do to.These kids will be shaken up for a few days.Give them the next two days off.”

“Of course, Miss Romanov!”Mrs. Rand exclaimed.“I’m truly sorry for giving you trouble this morning.You are welcome to come on every field trip.”

“Of course I am,”Natasha said.She turned from Mrs. Rand to Peter who was just hanging up his phone.Ned and Michelle stood beside him.“We’re gonna have to hold our ice cream this time,”she told them.

“It’s okay,”Ned assured her.“Get better, Miss Natasha.”Natasha smiled and promised she would before sending them back on the bus.She helped Mrs. Rand get the other kids on board too then waved as they left.A minute after the bus had disappeared, a quin jet landed beside them and police appeared.Clint came running off the jet and Natasha walked with him back on board.Peter followed them and the hatch closed.The jet lifted off once they were all on board and Clint went to work fixing Natasha.Peter found Tony flying the jet and ran over to the co-pilot seat to be by his dad.

“So, fun field trip?”Tony asked.Peter laughed quietly and nodded.

“I guess,”Peter replied.“Nothing exciting happened, but the exhibits were pretty cool.”Tony shook his head with a small smile as they headed back towards the Tower.He’d already had FRIDAY run scans on what had happened and thankfully no one had died.Only injuries that would likely heal quickly and leave the people with no lasting effects.Tony had never been so glad to send Natasha on a field trip in his life.


	40. 15 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I've already done one where people find out Tony is Peter's dad, but I like those stories so I'm gonna write another one just for fun. Enjoy!

Peter was having an awful day.  It had started out fabulous, then Flash happened.  He had seemed more annoying then usual and Peter was already running low on patience.  When Flash teased him about not being able to get a permission slip signed because he didn't have a mom, though, Peter had had enough.  He had promptly gotten up and punched Flash square in the face.  Of course, Flash had yelled out in pain and the teacher had watch the whole thing happen.  He sent both Flash and Peter to the office and now they were waiting for their parents to show up.  Peter knew his wouldn't be showing up since Tony was on a business trip until tomorrow morning and Flash wouldn't let him forget it.  He mumbled taunts when adults weren't paying attention and Peter had to remind himself he was already in trouble, he didn't need to make things worse by punching Flash again. 

"Oh, baby!"Mrs. Thompson cried, running over to Flash the moment she saw him.Flash removed the ice from his eye and Mrs. Thompson got teary eyed.She kissed Flash's head then turned to the principal."Did you know he was being bullied?Is this the boy that bullies him?"she demanded, pointing at Peter.Peter tried to shrink down, wishing someone would come for him soon so he didn't have to do the explaining all on his own.

"Mrs. Thompson, I will explain the situation once Peter's guardian arrives,"Principal Morita said.Mrs. Thompson glared at Peter then went back to fussing over Flash.It took five more minutes before someone knocked on the door then walked in.Natasha walked in and sat beside Peter.

" _What happened?_ "she asked in Russian.Peter quickly told her that Flash had teased him about his mom and he had punched him in return.Natasha frowned and turned to look at Flash.His nose was crooked and his eye was black.Natasha turned back to Peter with a small smile." _Good hit_ ,"she said.Peter smiled back and Principal Morita called for their attention.

"He could have killed my son!"Mrs. Thompson said, pointing angrily at Peter.

“I'm sorry, Miss,"  Natasha said, before Principal Morita could reply.  "But your son has been regularly bullying Peter." 

"If that's true, Peter should have brought it up earlier instead of resorting to violence,"Principal Morita replied.He turned to Flash and Mrs. Thompson."Unfortunately, I have reports from other kids that your son has been bullying other kids."Mrs. Thompson tried to object, but Principal Morita held up a hand to stop her."I have no evidence, so I will not expel him, but I have enough reports I'm afraid I will have to suspend him for two days."

"He did nothing wrong!"Mrs. Thompson screeched.Peter flinched at her loud voice and Natasha rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry, ma'am,"Principal Morita said, looking truly apologetic."The time will also help your son heal from his injuries."Mrs. Thompson suddenly seemed grateful for the time and thanked him."Peter, however, will be suspended for a week.He attacked another student and caused him great injury."

"Principal Morita, that isn't fair!"Peter exclaimed.

"You didn't even hear Peter's side of the story,"Natasha said.Principal Morita looked irritated to have to explain that he didn't need Peter's side, he had the report from the teacher and Peter was suspend for the rest of the week.

"But what about the field trip?"Peter asked.Principal Morita shrugged.

"You should have thought about that before you injured your classmate,"Principal Morita said."You are dismissed."Peter and Natasha were the first ones out of the room.Natasha shot out of the parking lot once they were both in the car and headed towards the Tower.

"I'm sorry, Peter,"Natasha said.Peter shrugged, looking out the window."Where was the field trip?"  Peter opened his backpack and pulled out the permission slip.  He actually didn't remember where it was; he was too busy punching Flash to hear the teacher or read the slip.

"It's to the Tower,"  Peter said, surprised.  Tony rarely ever let school groups come to the Tower for field trips.

"Well, then you're not missing much,"  Natasha said.  Peter grinned and nodded.  "How about we go grab some food then watch movies until someone makes us stop?"

"Sounds awesome,"  Peter replied.

* * *

It was only Thursday, two days after Peter had gotten suspended.  He'd had a fun night with Natasha, then his dad had come home and he'd had to explain everything to him.  Tony was less than pleased to discover Peter had gotten in trouble for standing up to a bully, but Peter assured him in was no big deal.  They spent all of Wednesday working in the lab and messing around until Pepper called them back upstairs.  Now it was Thursday and Natasha was busy with SHIELD stuff while Tony had a meeting.  Peter decided to go visit Bruce in the lab and see if there was anything he needed help with.  Even if it was just running errands for him, Peter would still prefer that over sitting in the penthouse alone.

"FRIDAY, take me to Uncle Bruce,"  Peter said.  The elevator dropped seventeen floors and Peter got out.  He frowned.  They were on the floor where all the Stark Industries employees worked.  It was the floor for their labs, not Bruce's.

"Doctor Banner is in lab 137,"  FRIDAY told Peter.  He nodded and walked down the halls until he found lab 137.  He walked in and found Bruce huddled over a desk, working on something under a microscope.

"Sorry, my lab is being renovated after an untimely explosion,"  Bruce said without looking up.  "I'm using this lab until it's fixed."

"Is Dad responsible for the explosion?"  Peter asked.  Bruce looked up and smiled.

"Yes, he is,"  he said.  Peter laughed and walked over to Bruce's desk.  "I didn't realise you were here today."  Peter explained what had happened and Bruce frowned.  "Well, you're more than welcome to help me."

"Awesome!  What are you working on?"  Peter asked,  Bruce allowed Peter to look at what was under the microscope but not move anything. 

"We're trying to see if there's some way to change a plant's DNA code to produce multiple different flowers on one stalk,"  Bruce said.  Peter stepped back after looking at the plant guts.  "Not combine the two into one, but one bush that could grow roses, hibiscus, and bleeding hearts or something."

"Sounds neat,"  Peter said.  Bruce nodded and went back to working on his plant.  "Can I work down here?"

"Sure,"  Bruce said.  Peter walked over to the other desk and had FRIDAY pull up stuff from his own personal log.  He began working on his new web shooter design while Bruce continued with his plants.  At least now he wasn't alone in the lab.

* * *

At 1:30pm, Bruce and Peter took a lunch break.  Neither had made major breakthroughs, so they decided to join the others for lunch.  Steve had made spaghetti and meat balls for the team and it had just finished when Bruce and Peter walked in.  Tony had eaten already with Pepper, so he sat in the living room while everyone else ate.

"We all have to be down in the conference room at 2:30,"  Tony said.  When asked why, he shrugged.  "Pepper didn't say why."

"Is it another team meeting?"  Clint complained.  Tony rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, Katniss,"  Tony said.  His watch buzzed and he had to leave, Pepper's orders.  The others finished up their meal then went down to the conference room early.  No harm in being there fifteen minutes before they needed to be.

"Can I come too?"  Peter asked.  He didn't want to be left alone and bored again.

"Tony didn't say no,"  Natasha said.  Peter grinned and loaded the elevator with them.  It was a tight fit and everyone hurried out when the doors opened.  They poured into the conference room and began a game of Pictionary while they waited.  They had divided up into teams and it was currently Team Cap up, so Clint was trying to get them to guess the thing he was drawing.He was furiously flapping his arms, trying to act out the drawing, while everyone yelled answers.

“Pigeon!”Sam yelled.Clint gave him a look that displayed how truly offended he felt.“Hawk!”

“Yes!”Clint cried, throwing down the expo marker and sitting down victoriously.It was now Peter’s turn.He tried to draw a cow, but it wasn’t going well.He was about to start over when he heard someone clear their throat.Everyone stopped yelling and turned to see Tony standing in front of a group of kids.

“Um, hello,”he said.Peter capped his marker and felt his heart race.“This is our 2:30 conference.”

“Hello,”Steve said, waving at the group.Everyone else awkwardly waved as well and Peter tried to hide under he table.

“Peter?  What are you doing here?”  Mr. Hanson asked.  Peter stood up from where he had been about to crawl under Steve’s chair.  “You’re suspended.” 

“Uh, hi, Mr. Hanson,”Peter said shyly.“Don’t mind me.I’m just working on my internship.”

“False!”someone yelled from the back.People moved to reveal Flash.“He tried to kill me and now the Avengers are about to arrest him.”

“That’s not what happened,”Natasha said.Flash’s eyes widened when he recognised Natasha and he looked around the room.

“Can I go?”Peter asked his dad quietly.Tony nodded and Peter tried to escape, but Mr. Hanson stopped him.

“You aren’t supposed to be on this field trip, young man,”he said.Peter felt his face get hot as Mr. Hanson continued.“Go home now.”

“He is home,”  Clint spoke up.  Peter turned around and gave Clint a furious look.  He didn’t seem to notice.  “Unless you want to kick Tony Stark’s kid out of his own home in front of all of us, I suggest you stop.” 

“Tony Stark’s—”Mr. Hanson stopped and his eyes widened as he realised his mistake.“I am so sorry, Mr. Stark.I was unaware Peter was your son.”

“Peter Stark?”Sam asked, looking unamused.“You didn’t think Peter Stark was Tony Stark’s son?”

“Sam...”Steve said, warning in his voice.

“How stupid are you?”Sam asked, ignoring Steve completely.

“I’m truly sorry, Mr. Stark,”Mr. Hanson said, looking rightfully embarrassed.“Should we be leaving?”

“No, stay and do your Q & A,”Tony said.He sent Peter back upstairs and Flash didn’t both him again once he came back to school the next week.Neither did Mr. Hanson or any of the other teachers.


	41. 5 Years Old

Peter was confused.  First, his dad had disappeared very suddenly, only saying that he had to go help some people, and left him with Pepper.  He loved Pepper, but now she was freaking out and Peter wasn’t sure why.  She had been watching the news with Peter and he was watching Iron Man fly around, saving people, when suddenly, the building above him collapsed.  Iron Man was gone and Peter was sad.  Iron Man was invincible.  Why was he not showing back up?  Peter was sitting in front of the TV, waiting for Iron Man to fly back into the sky while Pepper tried calling someone.  She seemed very distressed and after five minutes, she seemed relieved to hear someone answer. 

“Tony!”  she cried.  Peter turned around quickly.  Daddy was on the phone?  “Oh my god, are you alright?  I saw what happened.  Where are you?” 

“Is it Daddy?”  Peter asked.  Pepper nodded, listening as Tony explained he was trapped under the building.  “Can I talk to him?” 

“Later, Peter,”  Pepper said shortly.  Peter frowned and looked back at the TV.  Hulk was through the building debris around, digging under the rubble for Iron Man.  Finally, Hulk pulled out a small red and gold clump.  “Tony!  Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Pep, I’m coming home,”  he told her.  The call was cut off and Pepper watched as Hulk ran with Iron Man back to the Avengers.  Hulk returned to Bruce Banner and he flew them out of the fight quickly.

* * *

It took an hour for Bruce and Tony to return to the Tower.  When Pepper was notified, she grabbed Peter and ran with him down the the medical room where Tony would be.  They walked in to see doctors prying off the Iron Man armour that was crushed around him.  Peter gasped.

“Iron Man is here!”  he exclaimed.  Pepper nodded, but didn’t take her eyes off Tony as they pulled the armour off of him.  As soon as it was off, Tony was rushed into surgery.  “Iron Man!”  Peter yelled after him. 

“He’ll be back,”  Pepper promised.  She sat down in a chair in the room and set Peter on her lap.  “We’ll be the first to see him after the doctors fix him up.” 

“Okay,”  Peter said, expecting the wait to be short.  It was Iron Man after all.  He wouldn’t need doctors to help him because he was the most powerful superhero of them all!  At least, that’s what Peter thought.  He didn’t expect the surgery to take six hours.  He ended up falling asleep in Pepper’s lap and woke up to her nudging him. 

“He’s back,”  she said softly.  Peter smiled sleepily and she carried him over to the edge of the bed.  Peter looked down, excited to see Iron Man, but was surprised when he saw his dad with cuts covering his face as he slowly woke up. 

“Daddy?”  Peter whimpered.  Tears sprang into his eyes and Tony gave him a small smile, blinking rapidly to adjust to the lights. 

“Hey, kiddo,”  Tony said quietly.  Peter sniffled and Tony frowned.  “What’s wrong?” 

“You’re Iron Man?”  Peter asked.  Tony felt his heart drop.  He knew Peter adored Iron Man.  Now he was disappointed to see Iron Man was only his dad.  Tony felt awful for making his son disappointed in his favourite hero. 

“I’m sorry, buddy,”  Tony said.  More tears fell down Peter’s face.  “I know how much you love Iron Man.” 

“I don’t want you to be Iron Man,”  Peter cried.  Tony was worried Pepper would be able to hear his heart breaking.  He just wanted his son to be proud of him, but now he wasn’t.  “Iron Man gets hurt!  I don’t want you to get hurt!”  Now Tony was confused.  Peter wasn’t upset Iron Man was his dad because he wasn’t proud of him? 

“I’m sorry, what?”  Tony asked.  Peter hiccuped and Pepper der him on the bed.  He crawled over to Tony and hugged him, making sure to be careful of his injuries. 

“Iron Man gets hurt and I don’t want you to get hurt,”  Peter stuttered, trying to stop his crying.  Tony smiled and hugged Peter tightly. 

“I’ll be okay, Peter,”  Tony said.  Peter shook his head. 

“What if you die?”  he asked. 

“I won’t die,”  Tony promised.  He kissed Peter’s head and hugged him tighter.  “I’ll always come back.  I’m not gonna die that easy.” 


	42. 16 Years Old

Today was going to be a good day.  Peter was spending the weekend at the Compound and he and Natasha had great plans for today.  They had planned well in advance for multiple pranks they would be setting up in the morning while everyone else was either sleeping or out running.  Peter was up almost as early as Natasha was which was amazing for a Saturday morning, but a little late for when they usually pulled morning pranks.  He had brought all the supplies the night before and now he and Natasha were going around the Compound setting them up.  They liked doing multiple different ones at the same time so multiple people would be victims.  They had done little things like make coffee with vinegar instead of water and leave it in the coffee maker for when others woke up.  They had also changed the bulbs in the bathrooms so they would be black lights instead of regular.  Now they were rushing to gather everyone’s weapons and replace them with styrofoam weapons. 

“I’ve got Cap’s shield,”  Peter said, running in with the vibranium.  Natasha replaced it with the styrofoam and they ran upstairs to Peter’s room.  They hid Steve’s shield and grabbed the styrofoam Mjolnir and bow and quiver.  Peter carried the bow and quiver while Natasha carried Mjolnir, trying not to think about how she would have to have Peter grab it instead. 

“Go grab Clint’s first,”  Natasha said.  Peter nodded and ducked into Clint’s room.  Natasha hurried down the hall to Thor's room to wait for Peter.  Thor was a heavy sleeper so she didn’t worry about just standing in his room for a while. 

“Run!”  Peter yelled.  Natasha heard Peter running down the hall, passing Thor’s room without second thoughts.  Thor stirred and Natasha panicked.  She grabbed Mjolnir, replaced it with the styrofoam one and ran after Peter.  She slammed his bedroom door behind her and locked it just as Clint came flying around the corner. 

“What happened?”  she asked, leaning against the door. 

“I woke him up,”  Peter grinned shyly.  “Now he had the styrofoam bow and the real thing.”  Natasha rolled her eyes and Peter grinned.  “You have Mjolnir!”  Natasha looked down and sure enough, she was holding Thor’s hammer.  Her eyes widened and she dropped the hammer. 

“It must be a fake,”  she said.  There was no way she could lift the hammer.  Not with her past, anyway.  It made sense Peter could, but she shouldn’t be able to. 

“I don’t think it is,”  Peter said.  Natasha carefully picked the hammer up and stared at it.  She still didn’t think it was real.  She opened the door, allowing Clint to stumble inside then handed the hammer to him. 

“You two are so dead!”  Clint yelled, pointing at them.  Natasha nudged him with the hammer and he turned to look at it, confusion written all over his face.  “Oh, is this the fake one you made for Thor?”  Clint asked.  “It looks pretty real.  Maybe I could use it to trick Tony into thinking—”  He had taken it from Natasha and it dropped to the floor.  Clint frowned and tried pulling it up, but it wouldn’t budge.  Natasha couldn’t move. 

“I told you it was real!”  Peter exclaimed, grinning widely.  Natasha looked up from the hammer and Peter stopped smiling.  “What’s wrong?”  he asked.  Natasha had tears in her eyes that she was furiously trying to hold back. 

“It made a mistake,”  she said softly.  She stared down at the hammer that was now on the floor.  Neither Clint nor Peter made a sound.  “I’m not worthy of it.  It made a mistake.” 

“Mjolnir never makes a mistake, Lady Romanov,”  Thor said from behind them. His voice was surprisingly quiet as he stepped into the room.  “It has chosen well.” 

“I’m worthy?”  Natasha asked, looking up at Peter and Clint.  They both nodded and a tear trickled down Natasha’s cheek. 

“You could never be unworthy, Auntie Tasha,”  Peter said, moving forward to hug her.  Natasha was still in a daze, but hugged him back.  She kissed his head and smiled up at Clint and Thor. 

“Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking my hammer back,”  Thor said.  Natasha nodded quickly and Thor picked it up from the floor.  He nodded at them and left, shutting the door behind him. 

“So, why am I not worthy?”  Clint whined, receiving a flick to the head in return. 


	43. 15 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember a while ago (chapter 6) where Peter tested himself to see if he was still allergic to nuts? Well, here's a continuation of that.

Peter was going to be released soon.Clint had asked if the doctors could keep this on the down low and they said they would as long as they weren't asked direct questions.Clint was busy signing paperwork while Peter chattered, trying to hide his nerves every time he looked at the clock.His dad would be coming back soon and he really didn't want to know what would happen if he discovered Peter had gotten ahold of trail mix.They were so close to being finished when Peter heard the car coming up the Compound driveway.He cursed and Clint wrote faster.

"They're here,"Peter told him.Clint quickly signed his name then threw the clipboard on the bed.Peter jumped off it and they ran upstairs to the living room.They barely managed to sit on the couches and grab magazines before the door opened and Tony and Pepper walked in.

"He's in the med bay,"Tony told Pepper.He glanced up from his phone to see Peter and Clint sitting in the living room, staring at him quizzically.

"Who's in the med bay?"Peter asked, feigning ignorance.He gasped."Did Uncle Steve try and fight Aunt Tasha when she was angry again?"

"No,"Tony said, staring at Peter suspiciously as he shut the door."You're supposed to be in the med bay.We got a phone call saying you had gotten into some trail mix."

"Oh!That was a prank,"Peter lied quickly.Pepper didn't look like she believe a single word he said."Yeah, we had a doctor call you to see if you would believe it."

"You don't think I'm that careless, do you?"Clint asked.Tony gave him a look.

"Don't try me,"he warned.Clint shrugged and went back to his magazine reading while Peter got up to hug Pepper."So if I go down to medical and ask to see their files, I won't find your name on one?"Peter shook his head.

"Nope!So there's no reason to check,"he said.He let go of Pepper who kissed his forehead then went to take her suitcase down the hall to their room."Besides, it's a very long and tiring walk."

"Mhm,"Tony said, obviously amused with Peter's lies."Well, I'm gonna go check anyway.The walk will do me some good!"Peter panicked and jumped forward, yelling "no".He wrapped his arms around his dad tightly and picked him up off the flooring."Peter!What the hell?"

"I just missed you so much,"Peter said, pressing his face into Tony's back and refusing to set him back on the ground.

"I was gone for three days!"Tony reminded him, trying to get out of Peter's arms.

"So long,"Peter whined."Especially when I have to be with Uncle Clint."

"Peter, let me go right now or I'm taking away Spider-Man,"Tony threatened.Peter had never dropped something so fast.He wasn't sure if Tony was kidding or not, but he didn't want to risk it.  "Thank you,"  Tony said with a nod.  Peter watched as he walked away.  Once he was out of sight, Clint threw down his magazine and they both let out whisper screams. 

“What do we do?”  Peter whisper yelled.  Pepper could possibly hear them if they were too loud, so they tried to stay quiet. 

“You buy the plane tickets to Morocco and I’ll pack our bags,”  Clint said.  Peter gave him a look of disappointment and Clint frowned.  “What?  Do you want to go to Italy instead?” 

“No!”  Peter said.  “We have a quin jet.  We don’t need to buy plane tickets.”  Clint nodded. 

“Right.  We’ll both go pack real quick,”  Clint said.  He glanced at his watch.  “See you at the jet in two minutes.”  They both shot off to their rooms and began to pack as quickly as possible.  Peter had just finished and was headed out of his room when he saw Tony talking to Clint in the living room.  Tony had his arms crossed as he yelled at Clint.  Peter turned to leave, but Tony had seen him. 

“Peter Stark!  You’re dead!”  Tony yelled. Peter dropped his bags and ran.  Tony didn’t bother running after him.  He knew Peter would get hungry and return eventually.  Until then, he would make sure Clint got an earful. 


	44. 16 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request. It technically starts out at age 15, but the main part is 16, so I just left it as 16.

Peter yawned, struggling to stay awake as he helped his dad upgrade his Spider-Man suit.  His birthday was tomorrow and he had wanted to spend the night before helping his dad upgrade all their suits, but now it was nearly midnight and Peter was beginning to feel the effects of staying out late for the past week.  Usually he wouldn’t be tired at this time, especially with tomorrow being Saturday, but he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes open.  He tried to hide this from his dad, but Tony had seen it as soon as it started.  He knew Peter wouldn’t like being sent to bed, though, and was willing to see how long Peter would last.  At one in the morning, Tony caught Peter dozing in his computer chair and decided it was time he went to bed.  Tony snapped once and Peter jumped awake. 

“Alright, head on up to bed,”  Tony told him.  Peter immediately objected.  “You’re sleeping in my chair and your birthday is tomorrow.  Go to bed, Peter.”  Peter huffed and stood up. 

“Good night,”  he said.  He nearly tripped over Dummy who seemed just as surprised to see Peter as Peter looked to see him.  “Good night, Dummy.”  Tony smiled.  Peter always talked to the bots like they were human. 

“Good night, Peter,”  Tony said.  Peter closed the lab door behind him and hurried up the stairs.  Once FRIDAY notified Tony that Peter was in his room, Tony put away the old Spider-Man suit and pulled out a new design.  He’d been trying to get it ready for Peter’s birthday, but with the kid constantly in the lab, it was hard to find time to work on it.  “How soon can you transfer everything over, FRI?”  Tony asked, connecting the new suit to his desk. 

“It will take about three hours,”  FRIDAY replied.  4:30AM wasn’t that bad.  Tony could get a solid three hours of sleep and have another two to finish working on the suit. 

“Great,”  he said, walking towards the couch.  He laid down and got comfortable.  He usually would have found something else to work on in the mean time, but he wanted to be fully awake for Peter’s sixteenth birthday.  “Wake me up when it’s done.” 

* * *

The next morning, Peter woke up at 9:37AM to the smell of bacon.  He climbed out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt, and stumbled into the kitchen in his sweatpants.  Pepper was standing over the counter chopping something up and someone else was at the oven.  Peter frowned, knowing his dad wasn’t awake yet and most definitely not cooking bacon.  He peered around the corner at the same time the person cooking turned towards Pepper. 

“Gosh, Peter,”  Natasha said.  “Put some clothes on.  What if I was Michelle?”  Peter’s face grew red but he accepted Natasha’s hug. 

“Why would MJ be here?”  he asked as he pulled away.  Natasha rolled her eyes and sent him to hug Pepper.  Still half asleep, he let himself be pushed to the right and happily hugged Pepper.  “You smell like onions,”  he said without thinking.  Pepper laughed and kissed his head. 

“Guess what I was chopping?”  she teased.  She nudged him back to his room.  “Go put on a shirt then wake up your uncles.  They’re all on their own floors.”  Peter nodded and went back to his room to find a shirt.  Once he had found one that wasn’t too smelly, he got in the elevator and went down the Steve’s floor. 

“Good morning, Uncle Steve!”  Peter screamed as the elevator doors opened.  Steve and Sam both looked up.  Peter wasn’t that surprised.  “And Uncle Sam.” 

“Oh, hey, Peter,”  Sam said dryly.  Peter told them breakfast was ready and returned to the elevator.  They followed him in and were disappointed to discover they had to o wake everyone up with him. 

By the time Peter had woken everyone up and gotten them back to the penthouse, Tony was upstairs drinking coffee and presents had appeared in the living room.  Pepper was setting food on the table and Natasha was busy cleaning the frying pan.  Peter sat closest to the bacon and everyone else sat down as well.  Once they were all ready, they began to eat. 

“Who made the bacon?”  Sam asked, mouth full of said food.  Natasha raised her hand, not turning from her conversation with Steve.  “It’s amazing.  Never thought something this good would come out of Russia.”  If Peter hadn’t pushed Sam to the left as quickly as he had, Sam would have suffered a knife to the head.  Natasha hadn’t moved from her conversation, but there was now a suspiciously empty spot by her plate where a butter knife once was.  Sam didn’t talk for the rest of the meal. 

“Presents!”  Tony yelled. 

“Dishes!”  Pepper yelled back.  Tony frowned and Pepper gave him a sweet smile.  He helped clear the table then everyone went into the living room.  Dishes would be waiting until after presents, evidently. 

“Which one first?”  Peter asked.  Clint tossed him a box and Peter happily opened it.  Every time Peter needed the next present, Clint would toss him one.  Peter got various new comics, Star Wars themed items, and a few new science books.  Peter thought he was done, but Tony pulled a box from under the couch and handed it to him. 

“I hope this is something you’ll use,”  he said.  Peter hesitated before taking the box.  It was too big to be condoms, but he wouldn’t put it past his dad to give some to him.  “It’s not condoms.  Just open it.”  Peter’s face turned red and he hastily opened the box.  Inside was a grey case that he easily popped open. 

“Whoa,”  Peter said, looking down at the new suit.  Tony grinned as he watched Peter pull it out.  Pepper gave Tony a look that he ignored, deciding to enjoy Peter’s shock.  “It’s so cool.” 

“I call it the Iron Spider,”  Tony explained.  Peter forced himself to look up from the suit to face his dad.  “It’s the same nanotech that my new suit uses and the same as Uncle T’Challa.  It will fold into a watch when you’re not using it.” 

“Did Shuri help make it?”  Peter asked.  He hadn’t seen Shuri in a long time. 

“Yeah,”  Tony said.  Peter looked down the right sleeve of the suit to see Shuri’s name.  “Yeah, she did that, too.  She only ever had it for one day to make sure I hadn’t completely screw up.  She sent me the coding and materials for it.” 

“It’s so cool,”  Peter repeated.  The new suit was even more light weight than his other one. 

“Want to try it out?”  Tony asked.  Peter quickly nodded.  “Go suit up, Underoos.  And happy birthday.”  Peter was gone before Tony had even finished calling him ‘Underoos’. 


	45. 5 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request! Are you surprised, though? This takes places during the 3rd Iron Man movie and just a reminder, my one shots don’t follow the Marvel timeline perfectly. Peter was 4 in Avengers in my stories so he’s 5 here. It’s a little confusing, but just go with it. It’s not that big of a change in the timelines.
> 
> Also, this takes place before the last 5 year old chapter where he finds out Tony is Iron Man. Right now he doesn’t know that.

Tony was a little worried.  Maybe he’d made a mistake in telling a terrorist his home address.  He’d forgotten about Peter and Pepper in the moment.  All he’d been thinking about was stopping a guy and trying to distract himself from his nightmares.  Peter had no clue Tony wasn’t doing well after New York, too excited about meeting all of the Avengers to notice his dad wasn’t sleeping.  Not that he should have to worry about that, though.  He was barely five.  His birthday had been two months after the battle in New York.  He also shouldn’t have to worry about a terrorist coming to his house, but Tony had already announced it on TV.  There was no way to take it back and Pepper was definitely giving him an earful. 

“What were you even thinking?”  she asked, finishing her scolding and sighing.  Tony just looked at her and her face dropped.  “Tony, you can’t stop everyone on your own.  Inviting a terrorist to our house won’t keep him from hurting others.” 

“But it might,”  Tony said quietly.  Peter was playing with Lego’s in the living room and Tony really didn’t want him to hear what they were talking about.  “Pep, I don’t know what I’m doing any more.  Everything is so confusing and I try to do the right thing but I’m not sure if I can tell the difference any more.”  Pepper smiled softly and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“It’s alright,”  she said.  She kissed his cheek.  “I’m sure the Avengers were already notified.  Natasha called me an hour ago to say she’s on her way.”  Tony nodded and rested his forehead on her shoulder.  Suddenly, he heard a low rumbling.  He looked up just in time to see a missile headed straight towards them.  Peter was completely unaware. 

“Peter!”  Tony yelled, running to his son.  Peter looked up and Tony barely had time to throw him over the couch to Pepper before the missile hit their house.  He heard Peter scream and Pepper yell as well.  He called his armour and just as another missile hit, he shot into the air to find the attackers.  “JARVIS, get Pepper the rescue armour and get her and Peter out of the house,”  Tony demanded.  He spotted the helicopter and flew towards it.  He tried to catch every missile they shot and throw it back at the helicopter.  Every time he missed one he would curse and hope Pepper and Peter were safe. 

Meanwhile, Pepper was curled over Peter, protecting him from the debris that flew through the air.  She felt something hit her back and turned to see red metal.  She frowned, but didn’t stop the armour from covering her.  She picked up Peter and JARVIS flew them far from the house.  They were dropped off at the edge of the driveway then the armour disappeared.  Peter was sobbing and clung to Pepper the moment she was out of the armour. She turned him so he couldn’t see the house smoking and gently rubbed his back. 

“It’s okay,”  she cooed softly.  Peter’s body shook with sobs and she tried to ignore what was going on so she could comfort Peter.  “Hey, buddy, it’ll be okay. Iron Man is gonna save us.” 

“But Daddy!”  Peter cried.  Pepper felt tears prick her own eyes but refused to acknowledge them. 

“He’s okay,”  Pepper promised.  She knelt down and set Peter on the ground in front of her, his back to the burning house.  “Daddy has to go talk to some people but he’s okay.  Iron Man saved him too.”  Peter nodded and moved forward to hug her again. 

“Is Iron Man friends with Daddy?”  Peter asked.  Pepper smiled a small smile and nodded. 

“Yeah,”  she said.  “Now, lets get somewhere safer.  Let’s go to the office.” She knew it was the next safest spot for them and right now their house was in pieces.  She carried Peter down the driveway, calling Happy to come pick them up only to discover he was already on his way.  She could only hope what she told Peter was true.  She wasn’t sure she could raise Peter without Tony and she was certain Peter wouldn’t do well without him either.  The two were inseparable, but right now they were separated. 


	46. 4 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so we know Natasha knows Tony before Avengers. In this request, she’s going to come visit Pepper as a friend and meet Peter. This is BEFORE Avengers.

Pepper peered into Peter’s bedroom, making sure he was still fast asleep.  He was curled up with his stuffed koala, Jeremy, and his Iron Man blanket tucked around him.  Pepper smiled at the sight and softly shut the door.  He would probably sleep for another hour, hopefully longer, but Pepper couldn’t be sure.  Peter had a hard time taking naps sometimes and she could never be sure if he would wake up early, late, or right when expected.  She was really hoping today would be a longer nap as Natasha was coming to visit.  She wasn’t sure how Natasha felt about kids, but she also knew that Tony was trying to keep Peter a secret.  Natasha would be able to keep the secret if he did wake up, Pepper just wasn’t sure if Natasha would be comfortable around kids. 

“Pep?  I’m headed out,”  Tony said, walking up from his lab.  Pepper nodded and kissed him quickly.  “You sure you don’t want me to take Peter?” 

“No, he’s asleep and Natasha isn’t staying long,”  Pepper said.  Tony still looked skeptical.  “We’ll be fine.  JARVIS will alert you immediately if Peter has so much as a nightmare,”  she promised. 

“Okay,”  Tony said, nodding.  He hugged Pepper then kissed her cheek as the door bell alerted them to Natasha’s arrival.  “I love you.” 

“I love you too,”  Pepper said.  He pushed him towards the door and he nodded at Natasha.  She barely even glanced at him as she walked in and greeted Pepper. 

“Haven’t been here in a while,”  Natasha said, looking around the house.  They were in Malibu again.  Peter liked the Malibu house because of the ocean and Pepper liked it because she wasn’t in the middle of the city.  Tony didn’t have a preference. 

“It’s been a while,”  Pepper agreed.  She made tea for herself and Natasha then they sat in the living room to talk. 

Peter woke up half an hour after Pepper had checked on him to laughter in the living room.  He frowned and rubbed his eyes sleepily.  He sat up and stretched then set Jeremy on his bed.  He nearly tumbled out of his bed, blanket wrapped around his legs, but he caught himself.  He pulled his blanket up around his shoulders and shuffled out of his bedroom.  He had heard Pepper a minute ago, so he went in the direction he had heard her voice.  He found her in the living room with a strange woman.  That didn’t stop him from going down the stairs then crawling into her lap. 

“Hey, Peter,”  Pepper said quietly.  Peter made a small sound and curled up against her, still struggling to wake up.  Pepper rubbed her back and looked up to see Natasha watching them curiously.  “Peter, this is Auntie Tasha.  Natasha, this is Tony’s son Peter.” 

“Tony has a kid?  How come I didn’t know that earlier?”  she asked, sounding more confused than upset.  Pepper moved a curl out of Peter’s eye as he looked at Natasha curiously. 

“We didn’t know until three months ago,”  Pepper said.  “His mom died and they found it Tony was his father.  We adopted him, of course, and he’s absolutely perfect.”  She kissed Peter’s forehead and he blushed, hiding his face from Natasha when she smiled. 

“I’m gonna have to get to know him better,”  Natasha said.  Pepper nodded.  They continued their conversation until Peter was awake.  Once he was no longer sleepy, he wanted to show his new Auntie Tasha absolutely everything.  He took her around the house, showing her where his favourite hiding spot was and where he liked to sit and watch the ocean.  He showed her his toys and even let her play with some of them.  Natasha didn’t mind playing with the four year old for an hour.  After a while, she did have to go, though, and Peter was obviously sad. 

“When will you be back, Auntie Tasha?”  Peter asked, hugging her tightly. 

“Soon,”  Natasha promised.  She kissed Peter’s forehead then set him on the ground.  She said goodbye to Pepper then waved as she walked out of the door. 

“I like Auntie Tasha,”  Peter told Pepper.  Pepper smiled and lifted him up onto a stool so he could watch her make dinner. 

“Do you?”  she asked.  Peter nodded. 

“She’s nice,”  he said. 

“She is,”  Pepper agreed.  “What all did you show her?”  Peter began to tell her all about their adventures.  Pepper wasn’t surprised by any of the things Peter had shown Natasha.  They rarely had visitors but whenever they did, he did the same thing: show them around the house and then show them his toys.  However, he had never let Rhodey or Happy play with his toys.  Pepper told Natasha this later and she denied crying in happiness to anyone that asked. 


	47. Multiple Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, so this is similar to the other multiple ages one. I’ll let you know the ages ahead of time. It’s just multiple similar stories too short to be their own individual chapters. Hope you like them!
> 
> Also, this references pedophilia, so don’t read if it may trigger you.

_12 Years Old_

Peter hated business parties.  They were full of old people that liked to drink and talk.  A lot.  He usually found himself with Natasha at the bar, sipping a Sprite in a wine glass while she served people.  Sometimes he would sit with Steve and listen to his stories about being Captain America.  Steve usually made him leave when the men began to bet on whether they could out-drink Steve or not.  Peter always watched from afar and was never surprised to see Steve sober even once the other men were drunk into the next century.  Bruce never attended the parties and wouldn’t go behind Tony’s back and let Peter join him in the lab, so he was no help.  Tony tried to stay away from Peter so he didn’t draw unwanted attention to his son, but Natasha was fun to hang around.  Sometimes she even let him help her serve the people. 

“Auntie Tasha?  Can I have more Sprite?”  Peter asked, pushing his empty wine glass towards her.  Natasha nodded and opened a new can of Sprite.  She poured it in his glass and he happily went back to drinking his bubbly soda. 

“And who are you?”  a woman asked, sitting beside Peter.  Peter shifted in his seat and stopped sipping his soda. 

“I’m Peter,”  Peter answered.  “Who are you?”   The woman asked Natasha for a dry martini before answering Peter and Natasha nodded, keeping a close eye on Peter. 

“I’m Yelena,”  the woman said.  Peter thought that was a pretty name, but didn’t say anything.  “What’s a young boy like you doing here?”  Yelena asked. 

“Being bored,”  Peter asked.  Yelena smiled and laughed quietly.  Natasha handed her the martini then went to help another person. 

“Well, I’m sure I can help you with your boredom,”  Yelena suggested.  Peter lit up. 

“Really?”  he asked.  Yelena nodded and beckoned for Peter to follow her.  He did, leaving his soda behind and happily following her out of the party room.  They got in the elevator and Yelena told FRIDAY to take them to the thirtieth floor.  Peter frowned.  “Why are we going to the guest floor?”  he asked.  Yelena seemed surprised he knew what floor they were headed to.  Had he been here before? 

“There’s a game I want to teach you,”  Yelena said.  The elevator suddenly stopped and Yelena frowned.  The doors opened to see a not too happy Natasha.  They had only gone up one floor. 

“Peter, come with me,”  Natasha said, stretching out a hand.  Peter took it and walked out of the elevator in confusion.  Yelena didn’t look too happy to see Natasha.  “You do realise he’s a minor, right?  Or are you so desperate for love you’d commit a crime?”  Natasha growled at Yelena, keeping Peter behind her.  He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was glad he wasn’t Yelena right now. 

“You don’t have any business snooping into my life,”  Yelena said.  Natasha scoffed then punched her in the face.  She screamed and Natasha knees her in the stomach.  She curled over and cried out in pain again. 

“FRIDAY, take Miss Adams downstairs and restrict her from ever entering again,”  Natasha said.  The elevator doors slid closed on Yelena’s pained face. 

“Yes, Miss Romanov,”  FRIDAY said.  Natasha smiled down at Peter and walked with him back down to the party. 

“What was that about, Aunt Tasha?”  Peter asked. 

“Don’t worry about it, Peter,”  Natasha said.  He slid back onto his stool at the bar and Natasha walked behind the serving deck.  “Would you like some sparkling cider instead of Sprite?”  Peter did. 

_8 Years Old_

Peter was glad Steve was the one picking him up from school.He liked Uncle Steve a lot, but he hadn’t seen him in a while.He liked hearing about Steve’s missions and then later reenacting them with Ned at recess.It was much more fun then enacting the comic books because Uncle Steve said he hadn’t been on all those adventures and Peter would rather go on real Captain America adventures than fake.He wasn’t expecting Uncle Bucky to come with Uncle Steve, though, and was even more determined to hear about their adventures.

“Are you ready to go, Peter?”Steve asked.Peter nodded and grabbed his backpack from his hook.He glanced back at his teacher who smiled sweetly and gave him a small wave.Peter rushed to Steve and buried his face in Steve’s legs.Steve looked down, concerned, and picked up Peter.“What’s wrong, Pete?”

“Nothing,”Peter murmered.Steve nodded and waved at the teacher before grabbing Peter’s hand and walking with him and Bucky back to the car.When Peter reached up for Bucky, Bucky happily swung him up in his arms.

“What’s going on, Peter?”Bucky asked.Peter fiddled with Bucky’s shirt collar, obviously nervous about telling Bucky.That only caused his concern to grow and he stopped asking.“ _Do you not want Steve to know_?”he asked in Russian.He knew Natasha had taught him the language and it often came in handy.Like right now when Peter nodded.“ _Tell me in Russian.I won’t tell him_ ,”Bucky promised.Peter held out his pinky and Bucky firmly linked their pinkies.

“ _Mr. Jones says scary things sometimes_ ,”Peter whispered in Russian.Bucky frowned, now completely stopped in the hallway.When he asked what, Peter shifted uncomfortably in Bucky’s arms.“ _He says he loves me and wants me to be his special buddy, but I don’t like it._ ”

“ _Has he ever done anything you didn’t like_?”Bucky asked.Peter nodded once and Bucky’s grip on him tightened.“ _What_?”

“ _He grabs my arm and won’t let go until I kick him really hard_ ,”Peter said quietly.Bucky didn’t even think about what he was doing when he set Peter down and stormed back to his classroom.He looked at Mr. Jones and was at his side in seconds.Mr. Jones’s eyes widened but they closed when Bucky’s metal fist connected with his jaw.Mr. Jones screamed in pain and Steve and Peter came running.Peter cling to Steve’s hand and Steve watched, confused, horrified, and proud as Bucky kicked the teacher again.Steve wasn’t sure what had set Bucky off, but he knew it must have been bad.He jumped slightly as Bucky flipped Mr. Jones over his shoulder then rolled him over and pinned his arm behind his back.

“Look at the kid,”Bucky hissed.Mr. Jones whimpered and lifted his head to look at Peter.“If you even look at him as more than just a student again, I will be here and I will kill you.”Mr.Jones didn’t move, too scared and unsure what to do.“Do you doubt me?”Bucky asked lowly.

“No, no,”Mr. Jones said.He cried out in pain again when Bucky dislocated his shoulder.

“Good,”he said.Bucky got off Mr. Jones and walked back over to Steve and Peter.Bucky picked Peter up and carried out to the car.He never told Steve the reason why he had beat up and threatened Mr. Jones, but Steve had his theories.


	48. 14 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request. I hope you like it!

Peter was kind of bored.  Sure, he’d been wanting to go to MIT for a tour and they were doing that today, but they were also here so Tony could give a speech to the current students.  A speech Peter found particularly boring as it consisted mainly of stories he’d already heard and telling the students about Stark Industries and how to apply.  Peter really just wanted the ceremony to end so they could go on their tour.  He couldn’t wait to see the campus via a real tour.  He’d only come with his dad before and they’d gone straight to certain rooms in special buildings, so he’d never actually seen the campus. 

“Thank you,”  Tony said, giving a peace sign then walking backstage to Peter.  Peter didn’t bother hiding his excitement now that the speech was over.  “How did I sound, kid?”  Tony asked, letting the techs take off his mic and set him free. 

“Boring,”  Peter replied.  Tony looked at him in mock offence, throwing a hand over his heart and gasping.  Peter rolled his eyes.  “Can we go on our tour now?”  he asked excitedly.  Tony smiled. 

“I have to pretend to enjoy talking to some students for a while, and then we can,”  Tony promised.  Peter sighed and followed Tony out from backstage.  Of course, they were swarmed as soon as they were seen and Peter got depressed from Tony quickly.  He just sighed and walked out of the room.  He’d wait for his dad in the hallway. 

“Hey, are you thinking of coming here?”  a kid asked, walking up to Peter.  Peter looked up, pocketing his Stark phone, and saw a kid about his height but older. He nodded.  “You’ll love it.  It’s great.  You know, I used to be friends with Tony Stark.  He was the one that inspired me to go here.  I helped him fix his Iron Man suit when I was younger.”  Peter’s eyes widened.  He’d heard about this kid! 

“You’re Harley!”  he exclaimed.  Harley nodded then frowned. 

“How’d you know my name?”  he asked.  Peter’s face turned red and he fidgeted with his fingers. 

“I’ve heard stories about you,”  Peter said.  That seemed to only confuse Harley even more and Peter quickly realised why.  No one knew Tony Stark was his dad.  He probably looked like a loser kid hanging out in the hallway.  “My mom works for Stark Industries and Mr. Stark told her the stories.  She told me so, yeah,”  Peter finished lamely.  Harley just grinned. 

“Well, what’s your name?”  he asked. 

“Peter,”  he answered. 

“Got a last name?”  Harley asked.  Peter nodded but didn’t tell him.  Harley shrugged and held out his hand.  “Nice to meet you, Peter.  Want to come meet Tony Stark with me?  I’m gonna tell him how much he inspired me.”  Peter couldn’t see what the harm was.  Besides, Harley seemed chill and he would rather be by his dad right now. 

“Sure,”  Peter said.  He followed Harley through the throngs of people and over to his dad.  When Tony saw Peter, he visibly relaxed.  He then squinted at Harley as if trying to figure out how he knew him. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark,”  Harley said.  “Remember me?  I’m Harley Keener.”  Tony’s face lit up and he hugged Harley.  It obviously shocked him, but living with Peter had made Tony more willing to hug people.  “I guess you do remember me,” Harley chuckled. 

“Of course, you helped me get back home,”  Tony said.  He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder and grinned down at him.  “This is Harley!”  he exclaimed.  Peter nodded. 

“We’ve already met,”  Peter said.  Harley frowned.  How did Peter already know Tony?  “Can we go now?”  Peter asked.  That only confused Harley more.  Tony noticed. 

“This is my son Peter,”  he said quietly.  Harley's eyes widened and Peter waved awkwardly.  “We’re here for a tour with some stranger.” 

“I can show you around,”  Harley offered.  Tony looked down at Peter who nodded. 

“Sounds good,”  Tony said.  He motioned ahead of him.  “Lead the way.  Afterwards, we’ll go get dinner.”  Harley happily gave them a tour and Tony took them both out for dinner afterwards as promised.  Peter and Harley got along splendidly and Peter ended up going to Harley for all his problems when he finally was accepted at MIT.  Tony felt a little replaced, but never said anything. 


	49. 8 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another request. Remember how in my books it’s canon Peter knows how to French/Dutch braid hair? Well, here’s a request involving that. 
> 
> Also, I know the timeline is messed up since Bucky’s in this one, but just go with it.

Pepper had some concerns.  She had taught Peter how to French braid on Natasha’s hair only a few weeks ago, but now he was better than her.  He had been bored one afternoon and she thought it would be a good idea to teach him, so she had called Natasha down and they spent the morning learning how to braid hair.  Now it was just a disaster.  If she fell asleep for more than five minutes, she would wake up to perfectly braided hair (sometimes there would even be flowers).  She wasn’t the only one this happened to, though.  Bucky had come over once since Peter learned how to braid and Peter hadn’t hesitated in braiding the assassin’s hair. 

“Pepper, it’s terrifying,”  he whispered urgently.  He looked around the room, making sure Peter wasn’t in ear shot.  Pepper was momentarily distracted by the flowers braided into Bucky’s hair and didn’t pay attention to what he said. 

“I’m sorry, what?”  she asked, snapping back to attention.  Bucky pointed to his hair and pulled out a flower. 

“I don’t even wake up when he does it!”  Bucky said.  He wasn’t a heavy sleeper.  In fact, he was a very light sleeper which is why Peter being able to braid his hair without him noticing concerned him so much.  If a kid could touch him and play with his hair while he was asleep, an enemy could easily attack him. 

“I’ve tried talking to him,”  Pepper replied.  Her own hair was braided and she only remembered when she tried running her fingers through it.  “He loves braiding hair.  I don’t think he’ll stop until his friends tell him to or something.” 

“Make him stop now!”  Bucky exclaimed. 

“Make who stop what?”  Thor asked, walking into the room.  Pepper and Bucky stared at him.  His hair was done in the most intricate braid either of them had ever seen.  Tiny white flowers popped out and Thor didn’t seem to care even a little.  Maybe—and it was entirely possible—he hadn’t noticed it yet.  “What?  Is there something on my face?”  he asked, swiping at his face. 

“No, it’s just, your hair,”  Pepper said, pointing to it.  Thor grinned and gently patted his braid. 

“Yes!  The Peter Tonyson did it for me!”  he said happily.  He smiled as he thought about the braid Peter had done on him.  “He has quite a talent.”  Bucky and Pepper could only nod.  When Natasha walked in with a braid even more complicated, little green ferns stuck in her hair, they wondered where Peter was finding all the braiding ideas. 

“Be careful,”  Natasha warned.  She pointed to her hair.  “Peter’s getting even better.”  Before they could respond, Peter came running into the room with a Stark pad. 

“Uncle Thor!  Can I do this to your hair?” Peter asked, showing Thor the tablet.  His face lit up and he nodded.  “Great!  Come over here.”  Peter led Thor into the living room and Bucky and Pepper exchanged glances.  There was no stopping him now. 


	50. 17 Years Old

Tony knew he’d made some pretty big mistakes in the past.  However, he was pretty sure this was one of his biggest mistakes.  To be fair, it was actually Peter’s idea and it was hard to say no to him when he was nearly in tears (Tony figured out they were fake tears right after he’d said yes).  It was too late to take back what he’d said, though, and now he was sponsoring an Avengers sleepover in the penthouse.  Once Peter had gotten the word out, it was only a matter of minutes before people started showing up with sleeping bags, pyjamas, and snacks.  Tony had his suspicions that Peter had been talking to everyone about it ahead of time and they were just waiting for the go ahead.  When he told Pepper his dilemma, she packed an overnight bag and went to stay at Rhodey’s house for the night.  She didn’t want to be anywhere near the Tower when it blew up. 

“I have brought pop tarts in the greatest variety!”  Thor boomed, walking in from the balcony.   _Okay_ , Tony thought, _how did he know about this_? 

“Uncle Thor!”  Peter exclaimed happily.  Uncle Thor wasn’t the only one to walk in through the balcony doors, though.  He was followed by Loki and a girl Tony had never seen before.  “Uncle Loki!”  Peter hugged both of them then stopped abruptly when he stood in front of the girl. 

“I wasn’t told kids were at the party,”  the girl said, glancing at Thor and Loki.  Everyone else stared silently, first shocked by Loki’s appearance then by the strange girl’s.  They didn’t say anything about Loki, though, as Peter had previously announced he was to be accepted for the good guy he had turned into. 

“Ah, this is Peter Tonyson,”  Thor said.  He beamed at everyone as he turned to introduce the girl.  “This is Valkyrie.  She helped me, Loki, and Bruce defeat my evil sister!  She’s a Valkyrie!”  Tony recognised Thor’s last sentence as one that was said by a fanboy.  He was used to hearing it when Peter talked about his favourite stars or comic book heroes. 

“I’m sorry, back up,”  Tony said, waving his arms.  “There’s an evil sister?”  Thor nodded. 

“Don’t worry, we destroyed our home planet and stopped her,”  Thor said casually.  “Pop tarts, anyone?” 

“I’ll take one,”  Peter said, breaking the tension in the air.  Thor happily gave him one (not package; one tart) and Peter started eating it. 

“Does this place have any vodka?”  Valkyrie asked.  Tony pointed towards the alcohol fridge and she headed towards it.  Loki and Thor joined everyone else in the living room while Tony watched in amazement as Valkyrie downed an entire bottle of vodka in seconds.  “Have anymore?”  she asked him, wiping her mouth and dropping the bottle in the trash bin. 

“Not for you,”  Tony replied.  Valkyrie frowned and Tony led her back to the living room where Peter was helping Thor unfold a sleeping bag.  He seemed very confused and Loki looked amused, watching his brother struggle. 

“No, Uncle Thor, you’re supposed to—”  Peter didn’t finish before Thor was pulling the sleeping bag out of its bag and hitting Clint with the end.  Clint yelped and swatted at the bag, glaring at Thor.  He didn’t even notice Clint glaring at him as he triumphantly smiled at his sleeping bag. 

“What an adventure!”  he exclaimed.  Natasha snorted and covered her mouth. Valkyrie sat next to her and the two stared at each other. 

“Oh no!”  Bruce said, shaking his head and pointing at the two of them.  “Yeah, that’s not a good idea.  Someone separate them.”  Natasha and Valkyrie looked at Bruce then back at each other, both wondering how the two of them were bad news.

“Come on, Bruce,”  Natasha said.  “I live with a bunch of guys.  Let me make lady friends.”  Bruce’s eyes widened and he shook his head, looking around at the rest of the team. 

“No, this is like two Black Widow multipled by four,”  Bruce said.  He made Explosion motions with his hands.  “It’s like eight Black Widows combined into two people.  We don’t want them together.” 

“I believe they would suit each other well,”  Loki commented.  Bruce looked around at the others who seemed either moderately concerned or intrigued. 

“Tony, help me out here,”  he said.  Tony shrugged.  He wanted to see what made Valkyrie and Natasha such a terrifying pair.  “Fine.  Your Tower.”  Bruce gave up and sat back down.  If Tony wanted to see his penthouse burn, so be it. 

* * *

When Pepper returned to the Tower the next morning, she was only half surprised to see the living room filled with sleeping heroes.  They had created what could only be describe as a pile of blankets, sleeping bags, and beanbags.  If they had intended to all have their own sleeping area, that idea had been trashed.  Everyone was curled up around each other with Peter and Tony in the middle.  Loki was tucked under Thor’s arm (probably not by choice entirely) and a girl Pepper has never seen before was sprawled out beside the brothers.  Clint was buried under a blanket and Natasha was curled up between him and Steve.  Steve had his head on Bucky’s flesh arm and Bucky was tucked against Peter.  Bruce was between Tony and Thor, curled up in one of Peter’s Iron Man blankets and Sam was laying just above Steve and Bucky.  Rhodey was gone, which is why Pepper had stayed at his house, so she had FRIDAY take a photo and send it to him along with Wanda and Vision who were visiting Sokovia after finding a lead on Wanda’s long lost aunt. 

The kitchen was a mess; snacks had been left everywhere and crumbs littered the counter.  She hadn’t expected anything else, though, so she brushed the crumbs into the trash bin and put the snacks away.  She figured she could make everyone breakfast as she didn’t have to be anywhere for Stark Industries for hours, so she started on pancakes.  She had made over forty five pancakes when the first person woke up. 

“Who's making pancakes?”  Sam mumbled.  He accidentally elbowed Bucky who flailed awake, hitting Peter and Steve in the process.  Peter whined, waking up Tony and Steve jumped, waking Natasha.  Tony sat up and Bruce woke up while Natasha shook Clint awake (if she had to be awake, he did too).  The only ones that didn’t wake up were Thor, Loki, and Valkyrie. 

“What the hell, man?”  Bucky groaned, rubbing his head where Sam had elbowed him.  Peter sat up, knowing he wouldn’t be going back to sleep, and Steve just sighed. 

“If you’re hungry, I have breakfast,”  Pepper said.  That caused a stampede to the kitchen where everyone grabbed plates and fought for pancakes.  Peter somehow ended up at the front of the line, sleepily rubbing his eyes and holding out his plate.  “Did you have fun?”  Pepper asked, putting two fresh pancakes on his plate.  He nodded then walked to the table.  Everyone else had to grab pre-made pancakes while Pepper cooked more for when the two gods and strange girl woke up. 

“Where’s the syrup, Pepper?”  Natasha asked, looking in a cupboard.  Pepper pointed to another cabinet and Natasha grabbed the syrup out of it before returning to the table. 

“So, I see Thor brought a friend,”  Pepper stated.  Everyone just nodded, looking down at their plates and yawning intermittently.  “Was she nice?”  Everyone glared at Natasha who just picked at her pancake, a small smile on her face. 

“Yes,”  Natasha said.  She looked up at Pepper and grinned.  “You would love her.” 

“No!”  Tony yelled, standing up and pointing at Pepper.  “You will not meet her.  Thor is never bringing her back.  If Natasha ever speaks to her again, I am fleeing the planet!” 

“What happened?”  Pepper asked, picking up on the fact that there was more than just movies and games at the sleepover. Tony shook his head with wide eyes. 

“Not even FRIDAY will speak of the events,”  he said.  Pepper doubted that and asked FRIDAY later in the day when no one else was around.  Surprisingly, even FRIDAY refused to tell her and had deleted all footage of the sleepover from her database except for the photo Pepper had taken that morning.  She never did find out what happened. 


	51. 17 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a request. If you don’t like it, don’t say anything because everyone else can see your comments and they might take offence as this does deal with lgbtq+ and pride parades. Thank you for keeping in mind other people’s feelings when you comment.

Peter was nervous.  Pride parades weren’t a new thing to him—he often went with MJ to her protests and equal rights movement and those included pride parades sometimes—but taking his dad, uncles, and aunts were new.  Steve, Bucky, and Thor didn’t know what they were, so Tony was having to explain to them what was going on during the parade.  Bruce hadn’t come as he was on the verge of a breakthrough and Clint hadn’t come because his family was on vacation.  Vision was watching everything closely, asking Wanda about different things he found intriguing.  Sam and Rhodey were wildly waving pride flags and cheering on those that were marching.  Natasha was watching silently, glancing at Peter every now and then.  She could tell something was bothering him, but she wasn’t sure what.  She knew it wasn’t the parade because she also knew he came to them with MJ. 

“Peter?  You good?”  she asked, gently nudging him.  He paled and quickly nodded, but didn’t say anything.  Natasha frowned and went back to watching the parade.  When it was over, she tried talking to Peter again but he just muttered that he would meet them at the car and disappeared. 

“That was quite intriguing,”  Vision said, walking beside Wanda as they followed Peter out of the crowd.  She nodded.  “Have you been to one before?” 

“Yes,”  Wanda said.  “I would go with my brother.  Someone had to make sure people didn’t hurt him.”  They disappeared in the crowd and Natasha went to find the rest of the boys. 

“Where’s Peter?”  Tony asked, leading Steve, Bucky, Thor, Sam, and Rhodey. 

“He’s back at the car,”  Natasha said, falling into step beside Tony.  “Wanda and Vision are flying back.” 

“Okay,”  Tony said.  When they got to the two cars they had brought, they split up with Steve and Tony as drivers.  Peter was already in the backseat of the car his dad was driving, staring out the window in the direction the parade had gone.  Thor climbed in the passenger seat, shaking the whole car, while Rhodey got in the back beside Peter.  Bucky, Sam, and Natasha rode back with Steve. 

“You okay, Pete?”  Rhodey asked quietly. Peter nodded.  “Okay.”  Rhodey didn’t believe him, but he wasn’t going to make Peter talk either. 

Peter ran up to his room as soon as Tony stopped the car.  It wasn’t even turned off yet but Peter was gone.  Tony frowned, but Rhodey shrugged when he was asked what that was about.  The rest of the team had to wait for the elevator to return after Peter had gone up in it, but they didn’t mind.  They did, however, expect him to be in the kitchen eating or in the bathroom.  Natasha found him in his room, though, talking to Karen through the mask and decided to let him be.  She didn’t even try to hear what he was talking about.  She told the team where he was and that they might as well start dinner without him.  Tony agreed, figuring Peter would come out once he smelled the food and was surprised when he didn’t.  It was an hour and a half before they saw him again and when they did, he was wearing his Spider-Man mask. 

“Hey, kid,”  Tony said, looking at him curiously.  “Why the mask?”  He knew Peter wasn’t going out on patrol.  He wasn’t wearing the rest of his suit and he would have just jumped out his window (something both Pepper and Tony hated). 

“Because Karen gives me encouragement when I get scared and I’m gonna need that when I tell you this,”  Peter said.  Tony shifted on the couch, nervous about what Peter was going to say.  Did Peter get married without telling him?  That wouldn’t be that bad.  Tony could live with that.  Did he hate Tony’s guts and want to disappear?  Tony wasn’t so sure he could live with that one. 

“Shoot,”  Tony told him, trying to get his mind to stop running various ‘what if’ scenarios.  Based on the way Wanda was rubbing her head and shooting him looks, she could hear his thoughts. 

“Um, well I understand, uh, if you... if you want to, like, disown me or-or something,”  Peter started.  God, had his kid killed someone in a furious rage?  What was so bad Peter felt like Tony was going to disown him?  “It’s just that, uh, well I was talking to... I was talking to MJ the other day—and by other day I mean, like, uh, three months ago—and uh, she kind of, um, helped me realise something.”  Peter fidgeted with his hands, looking down at his feet as he spoke.  He could feel tears running down his face from behind the mask and Karen said encouraging things just like she had promised to do if he got too scared to continue. 

“You’re making me nervous here, Pete,”  Tony said.  Peter glanced up and sniffled, making Tony even more nervous.  “What did MJ help you realise?  I’m assuming that’s what this is about.”  Peter nodded. 

“It-It is,”  he said.  He sniffled again and took a deep breath.  It was now or never.  At least he would have Karen (hopefully) when his dad kicked him out of the Tower.  “I, um, I’m bi.  And I know we went to a pride parade, but I know that was just a publicity thing and that Mr. Fury wanted you to be seen out in the public, so I’m sorry for making you hate me.  I already have stuff packed up if you’ll let me go get that before you kick me out, please,”  Peter said, sobbing as he spoke.  He shook as he cried, waiting for someone to say something about how he was a faggot or deserved to die.  Instead, his dad jumped off the couch and rushed towards him.  Peter braced himself, waiting for his dad to hit him, and was confused when he felt Tony hug him tightly.  He didn’t relax, though, not sure if it was a trick or not. 

“Peter, I’m not going to disown you,”  Tony promised softly.  He gently took the mask off Peter’s face and felt his heart break when he saw tears streaming down his kid’s cheeks.  “Kid, there is nothing you could say that would make me hate you.” 

“Really?”  Peter hiccuped.  Tony nodded and hugged him tighter. 

“Really,”  Tony confirmed.  He kissed Peter’s head.  “You know, I came to the same realisation when I was your age.”  Peter looked up at him and wiped his cheeks.  Tony nodded.  “Yeah.  I never told my parents because my dad really would have disowned me.  You never have to worry about that, though, and I’m sorry you felt like I would hate you for being bi.”  Tony sighed.  His son thought he would hate him if he came out as anything other than straight.  “I’m an awful parent.”  Peter quickly shook his head and squeezed his dad tightly. 

“No, you’re the best dad anyone could ever have,”  Peter told him.  Tony smiled and rubbed Peter’s back.  “So I’m not being kicked out?”  he asked gingerly. 

“No,”  Tony assured him.  He pulled back so he could look at Peter.  “I’m not letting you leave my house until I’m dead.” 

“I don’t think that’s possible,”  Peter told him.  Tony smirked. 

“We’ll just have to see, then,”  Tony replied.  They spent the rest of the night in the living room with the team.  Everyone was very accepting of Peter and proud that he had told them.  Wanda promised to take him to more pride parades and any other kind of lgbtq+ event he wanted to go to. 

“People aren't excited to harm someone when I’m around for some reason,”  she said, giving Peter a small smile as she played with a ball of red magic between her fingers.  Peter grinned.  He really did have the best family around. 


	52. 5 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun little request I got!

Peter couldn't believe Uncle Thor was here.  He couldn't believe he had an Uncle Thor or that Thor even knew he existed.  He had just woken up in the morning and saw the large god sitting on the floor, reading some of his picture books to himself with a smile on his face.  Peter knew who he was, of course, he was just very, very confused as to what Thor was doing in his room.  When Thor realised he had woken up from his slumber, he'd proudly told Peter that he had just found out Tony had a son and was there to spend the day with Peter.  He insisted Peter call him Uncle Thor then helped him choose an outfit for their day together.  After Peter had gotten dressed, Thor grabbed his arm and Peter's eyes widened as he was surrounded by a rainbow circle.  His eyes got even wider when he appeared in a large gold dome, a tall man with a sword smiling down at him. 

"Welcome to Asgard,"  the man told him.  Peter grinned and grabbed hold of Thor's hand after he had fallen from his abrupt landing.  Thor thanked Heimdal then walked with Peter across the rainbow bridge.  Peter was too disoriented to fly and Thor wanted to walk him into Asgard anyway.  Peter would be able to enjoy the city as they walked through it. 

"Why are we on Ass-guard?"  Peter asked, looking up at Uncle Thor. 

"Asgard,"  Thor corrected.  Peter nodded and repeated it to himself a couple of times in order to remember it.  "This is my home.  I am the ruler of my planet that has been around for longer than even your Uncle Steve." 

"Whoa,"  Peter said, trying to think how old Uncle Thor must be then.  "That's old.  How old are you, Uncle Thor?" 

"I am 1,493 years old,"  Thor said casually.  Peter's eyes bulged and he let out a small gasp. 

"I'm 5,"  he whispered, holding up one hand.  Thor grinned down at him. 

"What a wonderful age,"  he said.  Peter nodded and skipped beside Thor as they crossed the rainbow bridge. When they entered the city, citizens gave small bows of respect to Thor and smiled at Peter.  Peter waved back happily, tugging on Thor's hand when he wanted to see something closer.  He wanted to stop at every little shop and Thor decided to get Peter his own Asgardian outfit.  He took Peter to a tailor who measured him quickly then got to work on making a custom outfit.  He promised it would be ready before lunch and Thor nodded, helping Peter off the tall stool. 

"What's that, Uncle Thor?"  Peter asked, pointing to a woman playing a flute-like instrument while young girls danced.  The crowd around them was too big for Peter to see once they got closer, so Thor picked him up.  Peter watched curiously as the girls danced and the woman played her instrument.  When they finished, he clapped as loud as he could. 

"How would you like to see the greatest of warriors fight?"  Thor asked.  Peter nodded, bouncing on Thor's shoulders and saying he would like to.  Thor took him to the training grounds where Sif and the Warriors Three were fighting.  Really it was Sif against the Warriors Three and she was winning.  Thor took Peter off his shoulders and set him on the ground, waiting for Sif to disarm Volstagg before clapping.  When Peter saw him clapping, he clapped too. 

"Oh, it's you,"  Sif said.  When she spotted Peter, she cocked her head to the side in confusion.  "You brought a Midgardian child?" 

"Yes!"  Thor said proudly.  He set a hand on Peter's shoulder.  "This is Peter, son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.  My nephew!"  Peter's proud grin matched Thor's as he looked up at the four.  Sif grinned and knelt down in front of Peter.  She handed him a knife. 

"Want to learn how to fight?"  she asked.  Peter's eyes widened and he nodded so quickly he almost got whiplash.  "Alright.  Throw the knife at Hogun." 

* * *

Thor returned to the balcony of Stark Tower at precisely 6:42PM.  Peter was wearing his custom Asgardian outfit and carrying the knife Sif had given him.  Thor showed him how to tuck it into his belt without cutting the belt then walked inside with Peter.  When they walked inside, they found Pepper crying on the couch and Tony yelling at someone on the phone.  At the sight up Pepper crying, Peter let go of Thor's hand and ran over to her.  He collided with her knees and she looked up from where she had been crying on the couch.  Her eyes widened at the sight of Peter and she hugged him so tight he couldn't breath.  Peter squirmed out of her grip, but she just hugged him again.  When he told her he couldn't breath, she relaxed her grip on him. 

"Where have you been all day?"  Pepper asked.  Tony noticed the commotion and turned to see Pepper hugging Peter and Thor looking confused.  "We have been worried sick.  You just disappeared!" 

"I went with Uncle Thor to..."  Peter trailed off, looking up at Thor for the correct pronunciation.  He didn't want to get it wrong. 

"Asgard,"  Thor told him.  Peter nodded then turned back to Pepper. 

"We went to Asgard!"  he said happily.  Tony was at Peter's side by then and took him from Pepper.  He tried not to suffocate Peter, but it was hard after worrying about him all day.  It was even harder for him to not cry.  "Daddy, I'm okay,"  Peter said, pushing against Tony's chest.  Tony's grip lessened but didn't disappear. 

"You should have told us!"  Pepper told Thor angrily.  Thor suddenly looked worried.  "You can't just take someone's kid like that!" 

"We have people in nine countries searching for him right now,"  Tony told Thor.  Peter was annoyed as no one was listening to what he did all day, too busy being upset with Uncle Thor.  Why were they upset with him?  Uncle Thor was awesome! 

"I apologise,"  Thor said, truly meaning it.  "I did not know it would cause such concern."  Pepper's jaw dropped and she took a deep breath. 

"Thank you for keeping him safe,"  she said.  She got up from the couch.  "Now, I'm going to go call off the search."  She left the living room to call Steve and Fury while Tony stayed with Peter tightly in his arms. 

"Can I tell you about my day now?"  Peter asked.  Tony nodded so Peter started from the beginning.  Thor nodded along enthusiastically, commenting on different things Peter said.  "And Miss Sif taught me to throw knives!  She even gave me her's after I hit Mr. Hogun twice!" 

"He is quite a natural!"  Thor boasted.  Tony blanched. 

"You taught my son how to throw knives?"  he all but yelled.  Thor looked confused as to how that was a bad thing. 

"No, Daddy,"  Peter said.  "Miss Sif did.  Uncle Thor taught me how to punch!"  And Tony thought Natasha was the one he had to watch around his son. 


	53. 15 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another request. It is one of my last 3 chapters, too. Make sure to read the note at the bottom.

Peter was walking home from school, head bobbing along to music coming through his headphones.  It was one of the rare days that Happy couldn't come to pick him up and both Tony and Pepper were in meetings.  He usually went to Ned's house until they finished and could come get him, but he figured he could just walk home.  It was a long walk, but he had just downloaded lots of new music and hadn't found a good time to just sit and listen to it.  Walking and listening to it would work, though, so Peter texted his dad to let him know he was walking home then headed towards the Tower. 

He was making good time, the music motivating him to walk faster but also enjoy his walk, and was halfway home when his spidey sense went off.  He yanked an earbud from one ear and looked around.  Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. People were walking down sidewalks and cars were speeding by.  It wasn't until he noticed a small boy wandering into the street that he realised what the problem was.  A taxi cab was speeding straight towards the kid, either not noticing him or expecting him to move on his own.  The kid wasn't paying attention, though, and the car was going to hit him if he didn't move.  Peter didn't know what else to do, so he ran towards the kid, picked him up, and tossed him back towards the sidewalk.  Just as the kid landed, the taxi hit Peter and he was airborne.  However, his flight didn't last long and soon he was headed straight towards the cement below.  Peter wasn't sure what happened after that. 

* * *

Tony had just finished his meeting.  He shook hands with the men and women that had come to speak to him then pulled out his phone.  FRIDAY had sent him something ten minutes earlier, but he hadn't checked his phone.  The last time he'd checked his phone in a meeting, Pepper had found out and was not happy.  When he saw FRIDAY had sent him a live news feed, he frowned.  Was there something that needed Iron Man's attention?  He opened up the news feed and tapped the listening device in his ear, asking FRIDAY what he was looking at. 

"This came in ten minutes ago,"  she told him.  Tony rolled his eyes.  He knew that part.  "Officials are saying a teenage boy saved a toddler from being hit by a taxi.  Fortunately, they don't yet know his identity."  Tony felt his heart start to race. 

"Why is that fortunate?"  he asked.  He was already in the elevator and headed to his lab. 

"I was able to get facial recognition and the boy is Peter Stark,"  FRIDAY said.  Tony cursed even though he'd had his suspicions when FRIDAY first explained what was going on.  He got in his suit and FRIDAY appeared in front of him. 

"Take me to the hospital he's at,"  Tony demanded.  The suit flew itself to the hospital while Tony tried to call them.  "Listen, you're about to get a boy that got hit by a car.  Unload him but don't take him to surgery,"  Tony told them. 

"Sorry, sir,"  the man said.  "Unless we have reason to send him elsewhere, we are required to save his life." 

"This is Tony Stark and I will be taking him elsewhere!"  Tony yelled.  If that hospital drew Peter's blood, they would know something was wrong.  "Listen, if I get to your hospital and find that boy anywhere other than waiting outside for me, I will sue the hospital for all it's worth."  Tony hung up as he spotted the ambulance and moved even faster to get to the hospital.  He dropped down at the dock and waiting for the ambulance to round the corner.  When they did, they unloaded Peter on a stretcher but stopped short at the sight of Iron Man. 

"Holy sh—"  Tony cut him off. 

"I'm taking this boy to Stark medical,"  he said.  The EMTs looked unsure, but Tony had grabbed the stretcher and was lifting off before anyone could stop him.  He glanced down at Peter for only a second, but it was enough to make him put everything he had into his thrusters.  Peter's face was bruised and scrapped.  His arm was bent at a funny angle and what FRIDAY said was a shattered knee.  He had FRIDAY get the best doctors in Stark medical ready and landed a minute later.  He set the stretcher down on a bed they had brought out and watched as nurses and doctors raced Peter to an operating room, leaving Tony standing in the doorway worried sick. 

* * *

When Peter woke up, he was not in his room.  He looked around in confusion, trying to remember what had happened that could land him in a hospital room.  He saw his dad sitting in a chair, staring at the floor, and figured he would know.  When he tried to talk, though, he realised there was a tube down his throat.  He panicked, causing the heart monitor to beep rapidly and Tony to look up.  He pressed the button to call the nurse then hurried to calm Peter down.  When the nurse came in, she took the tube out of Peter's throat and turned the heart monitor down so Peter could barely hear it.   _She must know about my enhanced hearing,_ he thought. 

"How are you feeling?"  Tony asked softly, running a hand through Peter's hair.  He shrugged.  He'd been shot before, so this wasn't the worst thing that had happened to him.  Besides, he was high on pain medication. 

"What happened?"  Peter asked, voice scratchy and throat sore. 

"You saved a toddler from being hit by a taxi,"  Tony told him.  Peter tried remembering and after a few seconds he was able to.  "Apparently Spider-Man can save others, but not himself."  Peter's cheeks turned red. 

"I'm sorry,"  he whispered, deciding talking was not the best.  "I didn't mean to get hurt, but I couldn't just watch as the kid was hurt."  Tony nodded. 

"I know,"  he said.  His fingers continued through Peter's curls as he looked down at his son's bruised face.  "Pepper is gonna be worried sick.  She thinks we're both at the Compound right now." 

"Maybe we can keep that lie going,"  Peter said.  Tony chuckled. 

"Pete, you look like death,"  he said.  Peter frowned, wondering how that could be so when he'd had more painful injuries and looked fine.  "Your face is almost completely purple with bruises, you have cuts and scrapes all over it and your shoulders.  Not to mention your arm is in a sling and your knee is in pieces.  You also broke a few ribs which punctured a lung which is why you won't be leaving this hospital room for three days or the Tower for three weeks." 

"Dad!"  Peter exclaimed.  That was a little much.  "One week in the Tower,"  he bargained.  Tony gave him a look.  "Two weeks and a day dedicated to doing all your filing?"  That was tempting. 

"I'll talk to Pepper,"  Tony said.  Peter's eyes widened. 

"Three weeks it is!"  he agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I WILL be ending this book on chapter 57. Chapter 58 will be an announcement type thing. Thank you all so much for reading my book and I hope these last few chapters make up for me ending this book.


	54. 7 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last request! This does deal with a shooter at Stark Industries.

Peter was excited.  School had gotten out earlier than normal for him since he'd had a note saying he couldn't do PE (he had hurt his ankle and maybe Tony was a little protective), so Happy had picked him up right before his last class of the day (PE).  Peter knew he would be getting home before his dad was off work, so he would get to pick him up instead of the other way around.  Tony always joked about how if Peter got out of school before he was off work, he would have to come pick Tony up from work like Tony picked Peter up from school.  Of course, Peter had never been able to do that as Tony was often off work by the time he got home from school, but now he would. 

"Alright, go pick your dad up from work,"  Happy said, stopping in front of the Tower.  Peter grabbed his backpack and tried to open the door.  After two failed attempts, he realised it was locked and told Happy.  Happy unlocked the doors for him and he jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him.  He ran as fast as he could into the Tower, waving to Olivia at the front desk then continuing through the security gates.  He hopped in the elevator with a few employees who barely looked at him.  He pressed the button that said 56 on it and happily waited until the elevator reached his floor.  There was only one other person on the elevator by then and when Peter got off, they did too. 

"Where are you headed in such a hurry?"  an intern asked, smiling down at Peter.  Part of every employee's contract was that they were to tell no one, under any circumstance, if they saw a kid running around the Tower.  If they ever did and Tony found out, he would sue them and they would be fired. 

"Daddy's office!"  Peter said.  The intern watched with a smile as Peter ran around the corner and disappeared.  He struggled to push open the big doors of Tony's office, but once they were open, he ran inside with a smile.  Unfortunately, Tony wasn't in the office.  Peter's smile dropped and he searched the room.  Nope, Tony was nowhere to be found.  He walked back out of the room and over to the intern he had seen.  He gently tapped on her leg and she turned around. 

"Hey, Peter,"  she said.  Peter shyly looked up at her. 

"Do you know where my Daddy is?"  he asked.  She thought for a moment then nodded. 

"He's in a meeting,"  she answered.  Peter frowned.  "Don't worry.  He'll be done soon." 

"Okay,"  Peter said.  He walked back to Tony's office and crawled onto his computer chair.  He wiggled the mouse and the computer came to life.  JARVIS unlocked the computer for him after a quick voice recognition scan and he was immediately directed to a game website. 

* * *

Tony's meeting ran later than expected.  He wasn't that upset about it; it hadn't been too terribly boring and he would be willing to admit it was one of the few meetings he'd ever enjoyed in even the slightest way.  He wasn't in a hurry to return to his office, so he stayed a while and talked to some of the people that had come.  He was on his way out when alarms sounded and JARVIS alerted everyone to an attacker in the building.  People ran towards the elevator and stairs, hurrying to get down and outside to safety. 

"JARVIS?  Fill me in,"  Tony said, holding out an arm for his suit.  It came crashing through the window a few seconds later and encased Tony. 

"A shooter seems to have gotten onto the 56th floor,"  JARVIS said.  Tony frowned.  That was a little high up.  How'd he get up there? 

"How many people are up there?"  he asked, flying out the window that had been shattered by his suit. 

"17 and Peter,"  JARVIS replied.  Tony dropped a solid metre when he heard that. 

"Peter's up there?"  He flew even faster to the floor JARVIS indicated was the 56th. 

"He came home early to pick you up from work and is currently hiding in your office,"  JARVIS said.  Tony flew around to his office window and broke through the glass.  Sure enough, Peter was crying in a corner, obviously trying to hide.  Tony knelt down in front of Peter and lifted his face plate. 

"Daddy!"  Peter cried, throwing his arms around Tony.  Tony hugged him tightly, scanning the room for a better place to hide Peter. 

"Hey, kiddo,"  he said.  He carefully picked Peter up and took him over to the cabinet that used to hold all his alcohol.  Not the ideal place, but a better hiding spot than the corner.  Thankfully it had been emptied recently.  "Alright.  You stay in here and don't make a sound.  I'll come get you once I stop the bad guy, okay?" 

"Okay,"  Peter whimpered.  Tony helped him hide inside the small closet then pulled the small earpiece from his ear.  He always kept it in so he was connected to JARVIS, but now that he had the suit, he didn't need it. 

"Here,"  he said, gently putting the device in Peter's ear.  "JARVIS will keep you company."  Peter nodded and Tony shut the cabinet door.  Now it was time to go stop a mad shooter. 

It wasn't hard to find him.  The man wasn't being quiet.  Tony found him around the corner to his office, gun pointing at a young intern who refused to let the man through to Tony's office.  The man was yelling at her to move and seemed conflicted on whether or not to shoot her.  She stood her ground, though, and told the man if he was going to get to the office, he'd have to shoot her.  Tony decided that was a good time to appear. 

"I'm sorry,"  he said, moving to stand beside the intern.  "I don't like it when people shoot up my buildings."  The man didn't hesitate to shoot at Iron Man.  Tony moved to protect the intern as bullet bounced off his suit.  The man's eyes widened and he stopped.  "Can we talk it out now?" 

"I'll kill myself!"  the man yelled, twisting the gun around awkwardly to point at his head.  Tony didn't move.  "I just want what's in your office, Stark." 

"Doesn't everyone?"  Tony asked.  The man put his finger over the trigger.  "Come on, put the gun down and we'll—No!"  Tony blasted the gun out of the man's hands as he pressed the trigger and the intern screamed.  The bullet hit the wall and the man fell down.  Tony hurried over, but the man hadn't been injured besides a burn on his hand from Tony's blast. 

"Is he alright?"  the intern asked.  Tony nodded and pulled the man to his feet.  He didn't have handcuffs, but he was able to hold the man's hands behind his back and lead him into the elevator.  "What about Peter?"  she asked. 

"In my office, hidden in the cabinets,"  Tony told the intern.  She nodded and turned to go get Peter while Tony took the man down to police.  Once the man was in the police car and headed to prison, Tony had JARVIS find Peter.  He was still in Tony's office with the intern, Jasmine, so Tony flew back up.  When Peter saw Tony, he jumped towards him. 

"Daddy!"  he yelled.  Tony lifted his face plate and smiled at Peter. 

"Hey, buddy,"  he replied.  He mouthed a thank you to Jasmine who nodded and walked out of the office.  "How about we go home and watch a movie?"  he suggested.  Peter nodded, so Tony flew them both back up to the penthouse, leaving the cleanup for the next day. 


	55. 16 Years Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I hope it is everything you imagine and more!

Okay, maybe Peter had made a mistake offering to teach Thor how to cook, but how was he supposed to know the god would be this bad?  Wanda had warned him he was worse than Vision, but Peter had only ever had Vision's food once he figured out how to cook so he figured Wanda was kidding.  Apparently she wasn't.  Thor decided that instead of adding the correct amount of ingredients, he would just add something until he thought it would be good.  This led to their cookies not getting any salt, way too much sugar, not nearly enough flour, and not baking powder (Thor had to try it first and Peter had never been happier to learn FRIDAY had caught something on video). 

"Uncle Thor, it's not gonna work,"  Peter said for the fourth time.  Thor shook his head and scooped the batter up onto a pan. 

"Do not fear, Peter,"  Thor said, proudly scooping the last spoonful of cookie dough onto the baking sheet.  "Things always find a way of working when I make them." 

"Yes, like that time you made mother a mud pie and said it tasted like strawberries because you said so?"  Loki asked, glancing up from where he was making his own cookies.  He was following the recipe word for word and Peter was beginning to doubt this was truly Loki's first time cooking. 

"This was because of your tricks,"  Thor dismissed.  Loki rolled his eyes and started panning up his own cookies, using a ruler to perfectly space the ball of dough.  "Now, how do you work this mighty oven?" 

"Just wait until Uncle Loki's done,"  Peter sighed.  Thor gave Loki a wary look.  "He promises not to mess up your cookies, right?"  Peter looked at Loki. 

"Oh, I won't have to,"  Loki said, not looking up from his cookie pan.  "He'll do it all on his own." 

"But you promise anyway, right?"  Peter repeated.  Loki begrudgingly said he did, although he made sure Thor knew his screwed up cookies were all his own fault.  As a last thought, Peter decided to put Thor's cookies in one oven and Loki's in another.  One of the perks of a billionaire designing a Compound was that there were two ovens and a huge kitchen; two things Peter was exceptionally thankful for. 

"Now, how long must we wait?"  Thor asked, staring into the bottom oven to watch his cookies bake.  Peter glanced at the timer he had set. 

"28 minutes,"  he said.  Thor nodded and made himself comfortable on the floor, nose almost touching the oven glass. 

"I will stand guard,"  Thor promised.  Peter nodded and he and Loki went into the living room to read and watch a movie while they waited.  After twelve minutes, Peter saw a bright flash followed by what sounded like an explosion.  He jumped up from the couch to see Thor standing still in the kitchen.  Both ovens were smoking and destroyed.  Thor had charcoal covering his face and a piece of oven laid at his feet. 

"What happened?"  Peter yelled.  Thor slowly turned his head to look at Peter, eyes wide in surprise. 

"It was taking to long so I just, you know,"  Thor said, making a motion of bring his hand down on the oven followed by a small explosion noise made with his mouth. 

"Dad's gonna kill me!"  Peter screamed, staring at the smoking ovens in horror while Thor watched him uncomfortably and Loki laughed from behind Peter. 

* * *

"Uncle Steve!"  Peter yelled, walking into the Compound with his backpack.  Tony followed him in and shut the door behind them, going down to the lab while Peter went to find Steve in the living room.  Steve looked up from his book to see Peter walking into the living room. 

"What's up, Peter?"  Steve asked, putting his book away.  Peter sat on the floor by the coffee table and pulled out his History textbook. 

"We have a major test on early 20th century history tomorrow and I definitely didn't read what I was supposed to,"  Peter said, flipping through the book.  Steve got off the couch and sat beside Peter.  Peter found the seven chapters they were being tested on and smiled innocently up at Steve. 

"What all do you need to know?"  Steve asked.  Peter glanced at the chapter titles and listed them off. 

"The Depression, World War I and II, Pearl Harbour, and life during those times,"  Peter told him.  Steve nodded.  He didn't need to read the textbook to tell Peter all about those topics.  He was pretty sure Peter knew this, too, but he didn't mind.  If Peter learned more from his stories, he was glad to help him out. 

"Well, how about we start in chronological order?"  Steve suggested.  Peter nodded and pulled out a piece of paper to take notes.  "Life in Brooklyn..." 

* * *

Natasha was excited.  Clint was not.  Peter wasn't sure how to feel about this yet, but didn't say anything.  Natasha had offered to teach him better hand to hand combat skills and Peter had jumped at the opportunity.  He hadn't known at the time that Clint was going to be the demonstration dummy.  Of course, that was better than him being the demonstration dummy, but Peter still felt kind of bad for Clint.  Only kind of because the man had scared him so bad the other day Peter had passed out.  Maybe using Clint as a punching bag was a good idea after all. 

"Now, when you go to punch an attacker, I've seen you do this,"  Natasha said.  She turned and punched Clint in the stomach.  She stepped back and looked back at Peter.  "See, he didn't yell out in pain.  However, if you angle your fist like this and come in from this angle—" Natasha demonstrated how he should stand. "—then you'll get this reaction."  She punched Clint again and this time he groaned. 

"Why do I have to be the punching dummy?"  he asked. 

"Because you deserve it,"  Peter replied.  Clint mocked him and Natasha demonstrated how to punch again, effectively shutting Clint up.  She told Peter to try a couple times then stopped him when Clint complained in Portuguese.  "Can you teach me how to round house kick, Auntie Tasha?"  Peter asked.  He'd always wanted to learn how, but now seemed like a better time as he had a live, responsive victim. 

"Of course,"  Natasha said.  Clint was beginning to wish he'd called in sick. 

* * *

Bruce was the best with Biology.  Peter knew this.  He was also the best when it came to upgrading web fluid.  Even Tony knew this.  That's why Bruce wasn't surprised when the two Stark's showed up in his lab with innocent smiles and asking if he could help them.  When Bruce asked what they needed help with, Tony produced a jar of purple web fluid and Peter showed Bruce his Biology textbook.  Bruce sighed and saved his current project. 

"Alright,"  he agreed.  He told Tony to put the web fluid in the mini scanner so FRIDAY could analyse what he'd done wrong then told Peter to explain what he needed help with.  For the rest of the afternoon, he went back and forth between fixing Tony’s messed up web fluid and Peter’s Biology homework.  By the time he had finished both, it was nearing 7:30PM and he was exhausted. 

“Thanks, Uncle Bruce!”  Peter said, hugging Bruce tightly.  Bruce smiled and patted his back.  Peter let go, knowing Bruce didn’t really like long hugs, but kept the smile on his face.  “You’re the best!” 

“Yeah, well, that’s what you say when someone helps you with Biology, isn’t it?”  Bruce teased.  Peter shrugged. 

“Maybe so,”  he agreed.  His smile grew as he looked over Bruce’s shoulder.  “But we don’t give everyone cakes!”  Bruce turned around, half expecting Tony to throw a cake at his face.  He wasn’t at all expecting Pepper to be holding a freshly baked cake that said ‘Best Uncle Ever’ in green frosting. 

“What in the world?”  Bruce asked, admiring the white frosted cake with green decorations.  “You made this for me?” 

“Actually, I made,”  Pepper said.  Bruce thanked her.  “Peter and Tony wanted to make sure you knew how appreciated you were so they came down to distract you while I made it.  Thor made the little Hulk.”  Bruce looked at the cake again and a small, stick figure Hulk snarled back at him near the edge of the top of the cake.  He smiled at Thor’s unartistic drawing. 

“You guys are the best,”  Bruce said.  Pepper set the cake on a table and pulled out a knife to cut it.  Thor came bounding into the lab, smiling widely as he carried plates and forks. 

“I brought the rest!”  Thor said, setting the plates beside Pepper.  Pepper cut the cake and dishes it out, handing the first and biggest piece to Bruce.  He would be lying if he said it wasn’t the best cake ever and he had no doubt that it was because his friends had made it. 


	56. End Announcement Page

Thank you so much for reading all my writing and being so supportive of me! I love you all so much and hope to see you on my other books as well! Thanks again for reading and loving my stories!


End file.
